


Волк и ястреб (часть 2).

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Фили и Кили были слишком неосторожны, и их заметили. Наказание оказалось необычным.<br/>Продолжение текста http://archiveofourown.org/works/3328136/chapters/7275482</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Фили откинул назад взмокшие волосы, досадливо поморщившись, когда одна непослушная прядка попала в рот, и наклонился над столом, придирчиво рассматривая лежащее перед ним украшение. Искусно вырезанная из кости мумака волчья морда мрачно и упрямо пялилась на своего создателя янтарными глазами, не собираясь сдаваться. Фили вздохнул и потер лицо руками, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться. В висках уже мягко стучало от усталости и раздражение, на которое он старательно не обращал внимания довольно долго, вдруг волной подкатило к горлу. Сколько он уже тут сидит и бьется над своей задумкой? Как долго старается придать глазам зверя нужное выражение и все никак не выходит? Сколько хрупкого, драгоценного янтаря он уже на это потратил? Ну почему, почему все никак не удается поймать то, что он так хорошо видит в голове?

Ничего подобного с Фили никогда не случалось. Обычно материал – любой – точно чувствовал его желания, легко поддавался умелым рукам, и оставалась самая малость, достать из него то, что придумано. Вот может быть в этом и дело? Может, Фили слишком долго носил в себе эту задумку? Так долго, что радужные ожидания и реальность уже просто не могли совпасть? Как знать.

\- Может и так. Но не дарить же такое.

Фили недовольно вздохнул, потер висок и раздраженно оттолкнул свою работу. И ведь если не присматриваться, то все почти нормально – темно-серая шерсть, на морде чуть более светлая (Фили долго подбирал кость мумака, всего-то одну-единственную такую в сокровищнице Элронда и нашел) была вырезана настолько искусно, что можно было разглядеть каждую шерстинку, под ней, витым серебром соединенный с изображением, висел крупный кианит. Красивая, изящная работа, глаз не отвести. 

Фили знал, что должен бы гордиться собой, ни до этого, ни, наверное, после, не сделает ничего более прекрасного, чем это ожерелье. Вот только удовлетворения не было. Да и откуда бы ему взяться, если никак не удается совладать с глазами волка? Позор, на самом деле, для настоящего мастера. Как же так, взяться за дело и не суметь подчинить себе свою работу! Хорошо еще, что решив сделать Кили подарок, Фили решил никому его не показывать и даже ни слова не говорить, иначе бы пришлось еще и любопытные взгляды выдерживать, а то, может, и сочувствующие. А сочувствия Фили совсем не хотелось. Не для того дело затеяно.

\- Ладно, надо отдохнуть, - решил он, наконец, мрачно пялясь на ожерелье, заставил себя поднялся из-за верстака и с наслаждением потянулся, разминая застоявшиеся мышцы.

Так или иначе, решение он все равно найдет, ведь до летнего праздника, на котором он решил подарить Кили это ожерелье, еще есть время. Главное, стараться не думать о том, что может не получиться.

\- Все выйдет так, как надо, - твердо сказал Фили и янтарь в глазах волка насмешливо подмигнул ему яркими искрами. Фили только вздохнул, не в силах больше бороться прямо сейчас, и вышел из мастерской, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. 

Несмотря на прожитые у эльфов месяцы его все еще удивляло их обыкновение не запирать двери мастерских. На тех даже плохоньких засовов не было, так что поначалу это Фили волновало. Не то чтобы он думал, что хоть кто-то тут способен на воровство, скорее, было просто непривычно. Что в Синих горах, что в Эреборе, даже если ты был достаточно богат, чтобы не пользоваться общей мастерской, это не гарантировало тебя от всеобщего любопытства. Это не обижало, в конце концов, Махал для того и создал гномов, чтобы те несли в мир свое искусство и делились им (ну, по крайней мере, друг с другом), но заставляло запирать двери на замок, а то и уносить работу домой, если делалось что-то действительно важное. 

Так что Фили понадобилось время, чтобы смириться с отсутствием замков и понять, что эльфы даже не зайдут лишний раз в мастерскую, где что-то создается, чтобы не нарушать сосредоточение мастера. Зато потом с большим удовольствием полюбуются на работу и обсудят ее, причем довольно едко. Может быть, он еще и поэтому так переживал за ожерелье, с этих остроухих станется очень изящно и почти необидно сказать, что он сделал ерунду. И что тогда? Тогда останется только выкинуть свою поделку в Бруинен.

Чувствуя, что печальные и злые мысли все сильнее одолевают его, Фили прибавил шагу, стараясь побыстрее уйти от мастерской. Наверное, там не стоит появляться пару дней, чтобы окончательно не испортить или попросту не выкинуть свою работу. А так, глядишь, может в голове и прояснится.

«Все у меня получится», - твердо сказал себе Фили, машинально потер бурчащий живот и прислушался.

Над Ривенделлом висела веселая, летняя ночь, издали доносились звуки лютни и негромкое пение. Фили, несмотря на грустные мысли, улыбнулся, но на музыку не пошел, направившись в другую сторону. Ему все еще не очень хотелось с кем-нибудь встречаться, надо было хорошенько проветрить голову, отбросить хотя бы на время все лишние мысли. Эльфы, конечно, не станут лезть с разговорами, но сразу же поймут что что-то не так и будут глядеть с жалостью, и немного настороженно. Эльфы они эльфы и есть. Так что лучше он пока побродит по заросшим какими-то высокими, сладко пахнущими цветами, тропинкам.

Фили полной грудью вздохнул, чувствуя, как медовый запах наполняет легкие, передернул плечами, и слабо улыбнулся. Теперь он шел медленнее, действительно отдыхая, и чувствовал, как наполняющие его печальные мысли и раздражение отступают, растворяются в ночном воздухе. Да, нет ничего лучше, чем прийти в себя, чем место, где живут эльфы.

«Или жили», - почему-то вдруг пришло в голову Фили, и он немного испуганно подумал, что, пожалуй, не хочет когда-нибудь это проверять. 

Эти месяцы не влюбили его в эльфов, но наполнили глубоким уважением, и он часто думал, что если бы не обоюдное упрямство и нежелание идти на компромиссы, то оба племени прекрасно жили бы бок о бок. Как много они могут взять у эльфов! Как много могут дать, если отбросить ненависть. Ведь не может быть так, что Элронд помогает им лишь потому, что он полукровка. Или может? Наверное, нет, ведь он выбрал судьбу эльфов, а значит, такой же как они. В любом случае, что бы ни двигало Элрондом, Фили знал, что всегда будет чувствовать огромную благодарность. Наверное, Торин, узнав об этом, был бы окончательно разочарован в нем, но Фили уже давно было все равно. Хотя о доме и родных он вспоминал каждый день. Думал – как там обстоят дела, выпустил ли Торин Балина и до какого еще безумия Рауд сумел довести дядю.

Такие мысли заставляли ненависть клубиться внутри, стискивать кулаки и Фили едва мог сдерживать желание немедленно броситься обратно. Останавливало лишь то, что они ждали вестей от Трандуила, которому Элронд позволил отправить письмо, а ответ должен был прийти не раньше летнего праздника. Выступать в полнейшей безвестности Фили очень не хотелось. Хотя. если придется…

Снова глубоко вздохнув, Фили постарался очистить голову от совершенно ненужных сейчас мыслей, но на сердце все равно было тяжело он знал, что эта тяжесть исчезнет, лишь когда они разберутся с предателем Раудом и снимут заклятье. Он рассеянно приложил руку к груди, потирая сердце, и уставился в темное небо. Звезд почти не было, а значит, завтра их ждал знойный день. В такие дни волк вел себя нетерпеливо, вертелся внутри, словно бы под кожей, заставляя нервничать и Фили. Но это было ничего, потерпеть можно.

С зимы, когда Арагорну и Кили пришлось разыскивать его по лесу, волк не вырывался ни разу и это успокаивало. Конечно, зверь никуда не делся, да это было и невозможно, пока не снято заклятье, но то ли зелье помогало, то ли собственная воля Фили достаточно окрепла, но зверь вел себя тихо, только порыкивал иногда. С этим можно было смириться, тем более, что так было ясно, что волк свой боевой настрой терять не собирался, а это было неплохо, ведь когда они отправятся в обратный путь, им понадобится вся сила и уверенность. Не то чтобы Фили растерял свои, но иногда ощущал, что покой Долины слишком сильно пробрался ему внутрь. Это не было плохо, потому что до сих пор, иногда вспоминая случившееся зимой, он чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Он мог потерять слишком многое. Кили, себя. Но не потеряет ли он все это, если их отдых продлится дольше?

\- Нет уж, не буду об этом думать, - буркнул под нос Фили и, запрокинув голову, уставился в небо. 

Темное, оно как бархат расстелилось над ним и хотелось смотреть в него бесконечно. Фили стал замечать это желание за собой совсем недавно и первое время не знал, как реагировать, a потом махнул рукой. В конце концов, они с Кили первые в роду заколдованные гномы, так что то, что его вдруг увлекло ночное небо, уж совсем ничего не значит. К тому же, это скорее всего, действие Ривенделла. Кили, вон, повадился в воды Бруинена смотреть, точно и не помнил уже, как чуть не утонул в них. Говорил, успокаивает.

Мысли о Кили заставили Фили немного грустно улыбнуться. Надо было, наверное, уже возвращаться, иначе брат станет беспокоиться, но уходить очень не хотелось. Такая приятная ночь, а Кили…

\- Ой.

Фили вскрикнул, пошатнувшись, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и крепкая рука, ухватившая его за плечо, не дала ему упасть.

\- Я прошу прощения, мастер гном, - чуть смущенно проговорил Элронд, дождался, пока Фили восстановит равновесие и отпустил его.  
\- Это моя вина, - пропыхтел Фили. – Зазевался.  
\- Сегодня хорошая ночь, - серьезно сказал Элронд и Фили кивнул, соглашаясь. – Я думал, что найду вас вместе с братом.

Фили открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Элронд внимательно смотрел на него, но, поняв, что ответа не дождется, продолжил:

\- Но один гном мне тоже сгодится, - он чуть улыбнулся и Фили улыбнулся в ответ, снова себе напомнив, что никто не станет лезть ему в душу, если он сам не захочет.  
\- Если я могу быть чем-то полезен, - начал было он и Элронд тут же кивнул:  
\- Можешь, мастер гном.   
\- Что он меня требуется?   
\- Давай прогуляемся.

Элронд повернулся и пошел по тропинке к Бруинену, шумящему в отдалении. Взмахом руки, он предложил Фили идти рядом, но Фили все равно выдерживал расстояние в шаг, чтобы подчеркнуть свое уважение. В молчании они дошли до реки и остановились на берегу. Здесь Фили позволил себе встать рядом с Элрондом и некоторое время они просто смотрели на темную воду.

\- Бруинен всегда тек по нашей земле, - наконец, негромко заговорил Элронд, - а эти горы служили Долине естественной защитой.

Фили, немного непонимающе, кивнул.

\- Но с недавних пор этой защиты перестало хватать, - продолжал Полуэльф, не отрывая взгляда от воды. – Зло всегда пыталось проникнуть в Ривенделл и мы всегда давали ему отпор, но в последние полгода это стало совсем сложно.   
\- Полгода? – медленно спросил Фили и вздрогнул, вдруг все поняв. – Мы немедленно начнем собираться в путь, Владыка. Спасибо за приют, но мы не можем…  
\- Можете, - спокойно оборвал его Элронд. – И не только можете, но и должны остаться. Поверь, мастер гном, я говорю это совершенно искренне. Вы должны остаться и помочь нам.  
\- Но чем? – удивился Фили. – Мне кажется, именно наш уход и поможет Ривенделлу. Вы сохраните свою безопасность.  
\- Выгнав друзей? – негромко спросил Элронд. – Немного стоит полученная таким путем безопасность.

Фили промолчал, не зная, что сказать. Зато, как выяснилось, Элронд это прекрасно знал.

\- Я повторюсь, - сказал он, переводя взгляд на Фили, - но нам нужна помощь гномов. Дело в том, что вот уже несколько раз мои воины ловили орков на самых подступах к Долине, и все бы ничего. Как я уже говорил, зло во все века пыталось найти себе ход в Ривенделл. Вот только сегодня, буквально несколько часов назад, мои воины убили нескольких орков внутри, в двух шагах от одной из наших купален. Насколько я понимаю, они отыскали дорогу внутрь и теперь станут пользоваться ею регулярно. С этим мы справимся, в конце концов, орки пока еще слабы. Но что если такой ход не один? Что если есть еще и мы о них не знаем? Как нам защищать Ривенделл тогда?

Фили задумчиво покивал, понимая, к чему ведет Элронд:

\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы отыскали эти ходы?  
\- И закрыли их, - кивнул Владыка. – В конце концов, кто лучше гномов сможет построить стену?

Фили опять кивнул и потянул себя за косичку усов:

\- Но нас только трое, Владыка.

Не то чтобы это слишком беспокоило его, но так поиски моли занять куда больше времени.

\- Вам вызвался помогать Арагорн, - ответил Элронд. – А кроме того, каждый эльф, на которого вы укажете, будет рад вам помочь.  
\- Ну, указывать я ни на кого не стану, - проворчал Фили. – Но должны же быть среди вас те, кто умеют обращаться с камнем. Дома-то вы же как-то строите и ремонтируете?  
\- Таких среди нас осталось немного, ведь Серые Гавани манят и наше число уменьшается, - чуть наклонил голову Элронд, - но все они будут наготове.  
\- Отлично.

Фили еще немного подумал:

\- А скажите, Владыка, может быть, существуют какие-то карты? Ну, старых ходов. Конечно, их могло завалить, но надо же с чего-то начинать.  
\- Мой секретарь уже ищет в библиотеке, - улыбнулся ему Элронд. – Я приказал ему отнести вам, если что-то отыщется.   
\- Надеюсь, так и будет, - негромко проговорил Фили, рассматривая горы, высящиеся за Бруиненом. – Работы предстоит много, ведь ходы явно тайные. Кстати, если вдруг на них наложены какие-нибудь заклятия, то мы вряд ли сумеем чем-то помочь, ведь можно жизнь потратить, а через эльфийские заклятья не пробиться.  
\- Ну, если не смогут гномы, то не сумеют и орки, - отозвался Элронд.  
\- Тоже верно, - засмеялся Фили и поймал себя на странном желании похлопать Полуэльфа по плечу, поборол его, и сказал: - Мы начнем завтра, Владыка и постараемся сделать все до отбытия.  
\- Я слышал, вы планируете выступать летом, – сказал Элронд.  
\- Мы должны вернуться домой до Дня Дарина, - кивнул Фили.  
\- А может, стоит оставить все, как есть? – спросил Полуэльф.

Фили внимательно взглянул на него, но не заметил никакого желания задеть, только спокойствие и тепло. Он даже улыбался ему тепло. Но смотрел внимательно. Так что Фили ответил искренне.

\- Я думал об этом, - вздохнув, сказал он и грустно рассмеялся. – Наверное, я должен быть собой разочарован, но я правда думал об этом. А как нет-то? Это ведь такой соблазн! Мы можем прожить всю жизнь, скрыться ото всех, обо всем позабыть и просто быть вместе, жить и ни о чем не думать, просто раз в пару месяцев принимая зелье или не принимая, если вдруг поссоримся. Это было бы просто здорово и я многое бы отдал за это и еще за то, чтобы не нужно было прятаться, скрываться и утаивать наши отношения. Вон, в Харад бы поехали или в Минас-Тирит, как хотелось Кили.

Фили замолчал, переводя дыхание. Элронд все также спокойно смотрел на него и внимательно слушал.

\- Но я понимаю, что это невозможно, - уверенно продолжил Фили. – То есть, выглядит-то все легко – убеги, спрячься, живи так, как хочешь. Но я не могу не думать о том, что там мама и сходящий с ума Торин и рядом с ними Рауд, и темная тень, тянущаяся от Дол-Гулдура к Эребору. Бросить все и сбежать, оставить их одних разбираться со злом? Нет, я просто не смогу жить, зная, что в момент, когда был им нужен, струсил. К тому же, - Фили пожал плечами, - я просто не могу так поступить с Кили. Остаток жизни прожить, опасаясь, что зелье может перестать действовать или случится что-то еще? Нет, мы должны освободиться и если для этого придется вернуться и убить Рауда, мы это сделаем. Я это сделаю. Ради брата.  
\- Приятно понимать, что не ошибся, - непонятно сказал Элронд и Фили удивленно заморгал.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы с братом заслужили покой, - не ответив на его вопрос, сказал Элронд. – Разве вы мало вытерпели?  
\- Это ничего не значит, - покачал головой Фили. – Мы ничего не терпели, мы просто делали то, что должны.  
\- Вы чуть не погибли в Битве Пяти Воинств.

Фили только пожал плечами и повторил:

\- Сражаться был наш долг тогда и теперь ничего не изменилось. Мы вернемся в Эребор и постараемся сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы освободить его.

Элронд наклонил голову, принимая его слова, и Фили неожиданно испытал огромный прилив благодарности.

\- Я.. у меня… - сбивчиво начал он, остановился, вздохнул и спокойно закончил: - У меня не было возможности поблагодарить вас за помощь и приют лично, лорд Элронд. Спасибо.

Фили приложил руку к груди и церемонно, как когда-то давно учил Балин, поклонился. Владыка ответил ему тем же.

\- В Ривенделле всегда рады друзьям, - серьезно сказал он.

Фили кивнул.

\- Мы с братом займемся проходами в горах. Клянусь, сюда ни один орк больше не проскользнет.  
\- Благодарю, - слегка поклонился Элронд. – Ваша помощь…  
\- Никакой платы! – в ужасе вскинул руки Фили. – Кто бы еще нам так помог, как вы!

Элронд мгновение смотрел на него, а потом слегка кивнул:

\- Когда-нибудь ты будешь хорошим узбадом, мастер гном. Но я не желаю тебе этого.

И ушел, а Фили так и остался стоять, глядя ему вслед с приоткрытым ртом.

\- И что он хотел этим сказать? – пробормотал он, наконец, потирая лоб и бросил думать. 

Ему – им – предстояла работа, и о ней следовало рассказать Кили и Двалину, решить. Как они будут действовать и с чего вообще начнут. Неплохо бы поговорить и с Арагорном, ведь тот лучше них знал Долину и мог подсказать что-нибудь. И все это надо было сделать прямо сейчас, но Фили чувствовал, то очень сильно голоден, да и поздно уже было. Так что он решил отложить все разговоры до утра, повернулся, чтобы идти к себе и во второй раз за вечер на кого-то наткнулся и едва не упал.

\- Ох, - выдохнул он, цепляясь за «кого-то» и услышал веселый смех.  
\- Опять ты застыл? – проговорил «кто-то», оказавшийся Кили. - Там уже ужин готов, между прочим.

Фили разжал руки, чуть покачнулся, но тут же выпрямился и несмотря на неприятный укол раздражения, сумел ласково улыбнуться брату.

\- Ты когда-нибудь шею себе свернешь, - беззлобно проворчал тот, потянулся было придержать его за плечо, но Фили вывернулся из его хватки и тяжело вздохнул про себя. Это движение стало уже почти привычным, что совсем не нравилось Фили. Кили же опять ничего не заметил, и в этом крылась большая проблема.

С тех пор, как они вернулись зимой из леса, Кили только и делал, что опекал его, ни на шаг не отходя. Сначала Фили относился к этому с пониманием и благодарностью, он и сам бы так делал, если бы это Кили попытался куда-нибудь сбежать, а потом вдруг снова к нему вернулся. Вот только, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее это начинало надоедать. Не то чтобы Фили собирался от брата прятаться, но невозможность остаться одному даже на полдня очень напрягала. Кили ходил за ним хвостом и сидел даже в мастерских, хотя никогда не увлекался ювелирным делом. 

В конце концов, Фили стало казаться, что Кили просто везде. Куда бы он ни пошел, чем бы ни попытался заняться, он встречал брата. Это было непривычно и неприятно. Сначала Фили пытался себя уверить, что дело в нем самом, пытался привыкнуть, но никак не мог. Что в Синих Горах, что в Эреборе, у них с Кили, у каждого, были свои обязанности, так что иногда они встречались только вечером. Тогда это печалило, хотелось быть с братом почаще, но Фили и в страшном сне не мог представить, что когда-нибудь наступит такой момент, что от навязчивого внимания Кили просто будет некуда деться. Фили без всякого удовольствия вспоминал их переход через Мглистые, но иногда ловил себя на мысли, что когда они с Кили были животными и не могли встречаться в гномьем обличье, было куда проще. 

Он пытался ругать себя за такие мысли, но чем больше проходило время, тем более навязчивым делался Кили и Фили часто думал, что еще немного он просто не выдержит. Его чувства к брату не изменились, стали лишь сильнее, особенно, после того, что брат сделал, чтобы сохранить ему разум, но чем больше Кили изображал из себя наседку, тем сильнее раздражался Фили. Он старательно терпел, когда на Кили нападал приступ заботливости, потому что с этим было почти невозможно бороться, но иногда все же не сдерживался. 

Вот только стоило Фили начать рычать, как Кили смотрел так жалобно и с такой обидой, что все слова тут же застревали в горле, и потом приходилось Кили утешать и успокаивать, объяснять, что он ничего не имел в виду, что любит и очень ценит все, что брат делает для него. Для них. 

Вот только к лету желание заботиться о старшем брате разрослось у Кили до такой степени, что Фили счел за лучшее начать прогуливаться по вечерам, чтобы набраться сил перед встречей с братом и ужином. Именно так. Когда Фили садился за стол, его уже ждало порезанное на мелкие кусочки мясо и картошка, а еще ненавистные овощи, которые почему-то решил впихивать в него Кили. Есть это было практически невозможно. Хорошо еще, что вино он ему по-прежнему разрешал, хотя Фили казалось, что и это скоро изменится. 

Кили садился напротив, подпирал голову руками и, не обращая внимания на свою тарелку, смотрел, как Фили ест и пьет, и улыбался. От его улыбки в горле застревали куски мяса, но Фили старательно глотал, потому что знал, что если только поперхнется, Кили бросится выискивать в его еде несуществующие косточки, как он теперь постоянно делал с рыбой, несмотря на все протесты. Двалин смеялся и говорил, что если так пойдет, то скоро Кили за него и жевать будет, но Фили смешно не было. Как при такой заботе ему удалось добиться того, чтобы Кили не приходил больше в мастерскую он просто не понимал. Чудо, не иначе.

Хотя, кажется, время чудес закончилось.

\- Дай посмотрю.

Кили потянулся было к его забинтованной руке и Фили, нахмурившись, тут же сделал шаг назад. Вчера он поранил палец и уже выслушал порцию нотаций о том, что ему следует быть осторожнее. Из слов Кили выходило, что он себе в следующий раз точно голову отчекрыжит, потому что совершенно не умеет пользоваться инструментами. Кили говорил с ним, как с маленьким и неумным гномом, несколько раз повторил одно и то же, и даже Двалин, заглянувший на огонек, удивился и нахмурился. Фили же чувствовал только усталость. Так продолжаться больше не могло, но он никак не мог догадаться, что должен сказать, чтобы Кили перестал быть таким. Просить совета тут было не у кого, нужно было все решить самому. Он и ожерелье-то это затеял именно поэтому. 

Хотя нет, не совсем так. Ожерелье он хотел подарить Кили уже очень давно, еще в Эреборе. Все прикидывал, каким оно будет, мысленно примерял разные камни, пока не остановился на янтаре и кианите. Он думал, что вложит в свою работу всю любовь, всю радость от того, что они с Кили вместе, а теперь выходило, что он должен доказать, что просто умеет держать в руках резец и не пораниться. Это обижало и чем дальше, тем меньше Фили хотелось что-либо делать. Может потому и с глазами волка все никак не получалось.

Мысль о неподдающейся работе заставила Фили нахмуриться, но Кили, кажется, понял его по-своему и, улыбаясь, вскинул руки:

\- Понял, тебе не нравится. Ладно, лучше скажи, зачем ты тут бродишь, ведь уже ночь на дворе.

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать брату о встрече с Элрондом и его просьбе, но тут же вспомнил, как вчера Кили говорил, что он должен говорить ему обо всем, что собирается делать и, хоть здесь дело было совсем не в этом, совсем помрачнел. С каждым днем он все сильнее понимал, что проблему надо решать как можно скорее. Часть зимы, всю весну и кусок лета он терпел этого нового Кили, потому что действительно был виноват перед братом, но теперь хватит. Им совсем скоро выступать в обратный путь и как это будет выглядеть? Кили отберет у него мечи, привяжет повод пони к своему поясу и…

\- Я просто задумался, - сказал он негромко, пристально глядя на Кили, точно надеялся донести до него свои мысли.  
\- О чем? – тут же спросил тот.  
\- О нас с тобой.

Фили не отводил глаз от брата и хорошо заметил, что Кили слегка нахмурился, словно был недоволен ответом.

\- Но у нас же нет проблем? – странно, то ли умоляюще, то ли настойчиво, спросил он. – У нас ведь все хорошо.

Фили промолчал. Кили мгновение изучал его, но больше ничего не спросил.

\- Пойдем поедим? - вместо этого робко предложил он и, когда Фили согласно кивнул, затараторил с явным облегчением. – Знаешь, я сам сегодня заработался и забыл про обед.  
\- И чем ты занимался? 

Фили знал, что влюбленный в металл Кили пропадает в кузницах Ривенделла вместе с Двалином. Он теперь постоянно таскал с собой на поясе длинный кинжал, откованный ими, а в их с Кили комнате лежали метательные ножи, что Двалин сделал для него в ту ночь, перед побегом. Фили иногда доставал их, полировал и вкладывал обратно в ножны, стачанные Кили из куска плотной кожи. Метать их Фили за все эти месяцы не попробовал ни разу и сам не понимал почему. Он уже не чувствовал вины перед другом и оружие всегда любил, но именно с этими ножами вышла загвоздка. Впрочем, пока что Фили не мог, да и не хотел в этом разбираться. Сначала надо было решить проблему с Кили.

А тот все весело рассказывал о том, что они с Двалином пробуют повторить сплав, который принят у эльфов и уже почти получается, и когда они вернутся в Эребор, можно будет попробовать повторить его на тамошней руде.

\- Ну, то есть Двалин повторит, - Кили вдруг чуть погрустнел. – Мы-то с тобой там не останемся.  
\- Ну, такое было решение, - нехотя кивнул Фили. – Или ты уже передумал?  
\- Вовсе нет, - удивился Кили и вскрикнул. – Осторожно, ветка! Не ударился?

Фили покосился на ветку, под которой спокойно смог бы пройти, не пригибаясь, Гэндальф, но ничего не сказал. 

Он солгал сам себе, когда решил, что ни в чьих советах не нуждается и теперь отчаянно жалел, что ничего не рассказал Элронду. Может быть, все дело в зелье, как было и с ним? А может быть и нет. Вдруг Кили постепенно поддается заклятию Рауда? Хотя пару месяц назад лекарь Элронда, встретившись с ними, чтобы выдать очередную дозу зелья, сказал, что с его ястребом все в порядке. Это волк внутри Фили еще продолжал пытаться вырваться, а ястреб словно бы впал в спячку. Тогда это, конечно, только порадовало, но теперь Фили не был уверен, что не предпочел бы заклятье, потому что так хоть ясно было бы кого винить. А разобраться сейчас? Фили припомнил, как попытался поговорить с Двалином, после случая с ножом, но в ответ услышал только смех. 

«Если бы у тебя были дети, ты бы понял, что это мне напоминает», - сказал тот и больше ничего не стал объяснять, как Фили не приставал к нему. Было понятно, что Двалин ситуацию странной если и считает, то не слишком, но Фили это не успокаивало, а только раздражало. Так сильно, что иногда он начинал на Двалина ужасно злиться. Это же надо, гном, а выражается путано, точно эльф!

Двалину он, конечно, о своих мыслях не говорил, не желая снова ссориться. Ничего, справится сам. Не в первый раз.

\- Кили, нам надо с тобой поговорить, - сказал он, перебивая болтовню брата о новом сплаве. – И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Что-то случилось? – тут же встревожился тот. – С тобой что-то произошло?  
\- Не со мной, - покачал головой Фили. – С тобой.  
\- Но я в порядке, - удивился Кили.  
\- Это решать мне, - отрезал Фили и, увидев, как Кили зло сузил глаза, постарался смягчить свой тон. – Я – твой старший брат и…  
\- Ты не в состоянии позаботиться о себе! – перебил его Кили.  
\- Почему ты так решил? – мягко спросил Фили. – Кто-то тебе сказал это?  
\- Я сам знаю, - буркнул Кили. – Я сам вижу.  
\- Что именно ты видишь? 

Фили раскинул руки и медленно покрутился перед Кили.

\- Я в порядке, брат, - остановившись, спокойно сказал он. – За мной не нужно наблюдать ежеминутно, не нужно слушать дышу я или нет, не нужно думать, что я куда-то денусь.  
\- Но если я не буду этого делать, так и случится, - сказал Кили, касаясь его руки, точно ожидал, что Фили сейчас взбесится. – Я знаю.  
\- Нет, брат, нет, - Фили не выдержал и схватил его за руки. – Я никуда не уйду, я ведь обещал тебе. Кили, - Фили отчаянно не желал быть жестоким, но больше не видел другого выхода. – Я люблю тебя, но так продолжаться не может. Я – взрослый гном, я способен защитить себя и тебя, и Двалина, и делал это много раз, а ты ведешь себя, точно я несмышленыш. Ты не доверяешь мне, ты следишь за мной, ты несколько недель назад забрал мои мечи и до сих пор не вернул, ты не слушаешь ни слова из того, что я пытаюсь сказать, когда мы обсуждаем обратный маршрут. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это ненормально? Арагорн косится на нас обоих, Двалин тоже. Но это неважно. Важно то, что так больше не может продолжаться. Как мы можем надеяться отбить Эребор у Рауда, если мы больше не едины, если ты считаешь, что я только приложение к тебе. Причем приложение, не способное хоть как-то самостоятельно думать? Я виноват перед тобой, я не смог тогда удержать в себе волка и позволил ему почти победить, но за эти месяцы этого не повторилось ни разу и больше не случится, потому что я знаю, что для меня важно. Но Кили, если ты будешь продолжать относиться ко мне не как к брату и любовнику, а как тому, кто требует лишь опеки и жалости, - Фили покачал головой, - я просто никуда с тобой не пойду. Я останусь здесь. Ты понимаешь это?

Кили, все это время смотревший на него приоткрыв рот, медленно кивнул. Он не сказал в ответ ни слова и Фили решил, что это неплохой знак. До этого, стоило ему завести подобный разговор, Кили только отмахивался и смотрел так, словно с ним попытался заговорить младенец. Сейчас же он глядел растерянно, но, вроде бы, с пониманием.

\- Тебе понравился кто-то из эльфов?

Фили даже споткнулся, услышав этот вопрос. Да, не такого «понимания» он ожидал.

\- Нет, - скрипнув зубами, сказал он.  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь остаться? – спросил Кили.  
\- Потому что не могу быть с тобой. С таким тобой.

Это было жестоко, но Фили не знал, что еще сказать. Он так устал! Одна мысль о том, что сейчас снова придется есть ту размазню, в которую после участия брата превращалась еда, а потом лежать и чувствовать на себе его руки, но не иметь возможности обнять, приласкать, погладить. О Махал, они даже любили друг друга все реже. Так редко, что он уже и припомнить не мог, когда был последний раз! Прошло пару недель точно. Нет, Фили готов был потерпеть столько, сколько нужно, но что-то подсказывало, что изменений к лучшему ждать не приходится.

А главное, он до сих пор никак не мог понять, как же все так получилось! Все было хорошо, все они отдыхали и успокаивались, набирались сил, Двалин встал на ноги, Арагорн наведывался почти каждый день. А потом, как-то очень незаметно, оказалось, что без Кили уже и шагу шагнуть не получается. И не то чтобы это было плохо – Фили поначалу только радовался, пока не понял, что происходит. И снова получалось, что он сам виноват, плохо смотрел за братом, позволил тому решить, что все может повториться.

\- Ты не хочешь быть со мной, - повторил Кили.  
\- Только не так, - отступать больше было некуда.  
\- Ты не хочешь быть со мной?

В голосе Кили слышались боль и слезы, он громко вздохнул, будто всхлипнул, а потом побежал. Фили рванулся было за ним, но тут же себя остановил. Кили бежал не в лес, а прямо по дороге, к домикам, а значит, он легко его отыщет. Побыть сейчас одному Кили не помешает, а его он вряд ли сейчас захочет видеть.

Вздохнув, Фили вспомнил, что так и не рассказал Кили о просьбе Элронда, махнул на все рукой и медленно побрел следом. В теплом воздухе все также разносились звуки лютни, смех, было слышно, как где-то неподалеку трещит костер. Везде царило легкое, летнее веселье, но сам Фили ни легкости, ни радости совсем не чувствовал. Как, впрочем, и смятения. Одну тяжелую, каменную уверенность. Он поступил так, как надо и теперь только от Кили зависит, что будет дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

Весь прошедший вечер Фили просидел за столом, но так и не дождался возвращения Кили. В конце концов, его сморила тяжкая дрема, и во сне он видел странные, смутные сны, с кем-то дрался, за кем-то бежал, умоляя вернуться, тонул в высоком, по пояс, снегу и откуда-то падал. Под конец его ослепило что-то яркое и теплое, и Фили, застонав, разлепил глаза. Всего лишь солнце, рассвет. Потерев лицо ладонями, он огляделся по сторонам, снова застонал, ощутив, как сильно затекла шея и встал, разминая тело. 

Он уснул прямо рядом с тарелками с остывшим ужином и теперь безо всякого удовольствия смотрел на засохшую еду. А поесть, все-таки, не мешало бы. Вчера, после разговора с Кили, ему кусок не лез в горло и теперь желудок отчаянно напоминал о себе. Фили еще раз, более пристально, вгляделся в тарелки, но даже хлеб выглядел неаппетитно. Что же, все равно он собирался идти искать брата и Двалина. Просьба Элронда не должна остаться невыполненной. 

Но сначала Фили все же заглянул их с Кили спальню, оглядел аккуратно заправленную, несмятую кровать и тяжело вздохнул. Что же, теперь окончательно понятно, что брат дома не ночевал, а значит, обиделся серьезно. Фили прислушался к себе, но не ощутил ни малейшего угрызения совести, лишь мрачное удовлетворение. Нет, ссориться ему не хотелось ни капли, но Кили давно пора понять, что все в порядке и перестать трястить над ним, как наседка над яйцами. В конце концов, кто из них старше? Кто вытаскивал Кили из передряг, в которые тот влипал по неразумности? Это всегда был Фили.

«Что, не нравится, когда тебя считают глупым?» - вдруг пришла ему в голову мысль и это было неприятно. Настолько, что Фили так и застыл на пороге спальни. А что если Кили ощущал себя так же, как он сейчас? Да нет, быть того не может. Фили никогда не вел себя так, не донимал излишней заботой. Ну, может быть когда-то давно, когда Кили действительно был мал. Теперь же они были равны и по опыту, и по мастерству. В этом просто не было необходимости.

Желудок, рыкнув, снова напомнил о себе и Фили, вздохнув, решил, что стоит все-таки поискать еду. Один из домиков, где эльфы хранили припасы и готовили себе еду, был неподалеку, так что он уверенно направился туда, кивая по пути эльфам. Странно, но, пожалуй, спустя все эти месяцы он мог сказать, что у него появились знакомцы среди этого народа. Фили никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, а вот поди ж ты. И это его не пугало, не раздражало, а наоборот, в жизни словно бы появилась еще одна опора. Не семья, нет, его семьей всегда будет лишь его клан, но место, где он мог отдохнуть, где был почти своим.

\- Но только почти, - сам себе сказал Фили, поднимаясь по широким каменным ступеням. – Вот уж кем-кем, а эльфами мы никогда не станем.  
\- Чего бормочешь?

Нагнавший его Двалин широко улыбнулся и стукнул Фили по спине так, что тот посунулся вперед.

\- Ничего, - недовольно буркнул Фили. – Вот, поесть решил.  
\- Это дело, - согласился Двалин. – Я тоже. Всю ночь в мастерской с новым сплавом просидел, теперь аж брюхо к спине прилипает.  
\- Вот и у меня тоже, - кивнул Фили и, замявшись, спросил: - А Кили был с тобой?  
\- С чего бы? – удивился Двалин.  
\- Ну, новый сплав, - пояснил Фили. – Он мне все уши прожужжал им.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Двалин. – Кили со мной не было. Да и вообще, он уже давненько не приходил по вечерам, все тебя караулит.

Фили невольно поморщился и Двалин взглянул на него внимательнее.

\- Что у вас уже случилось? Поссорились, что ли? Ты это мне прекращай. Выходить скоро, а они ссориться надумали.  
\- Ну, во-первых, не скоро, а через полтора месяца, - сдержанно сказал Фили. – А во-вторых, я сказал Кили только то, что должен был и очень жалею, что сделал этого раньше.

Он быстро пересказал Двалину вечерний разговор с братом и тот, хмыкнув, медленно покивал:

\- Не скажу, что ты не прав, парень.  
\- Но и не скажешь, что прав? – усмехнулся Фили.  
\- Да как сказать, - Двалин остановился и поскреб затылок. – Тут дело какое. Кили ведь правда за тебя перепугался тогда.  
\- Ты тоже перепугался, - перебил его Фили. – Но ты ж не бегаешь за мной со слюнявчиком.  
\- Ну так то я, - ответил Двалин, ухмыляясь. – Фили, ты же должен понимать…  
\- Так я и понимаю! – всплеснул руками тот. – Что больше так не могу! Кили вытащил меня, а теперь… вот это все.   
\- Просто будь с ним помягче, - помолчав, сказал Двалин. – Он придет в себя.  
\- Я знаю, - досадливо дернул плечом Фили. – Не могу дождаться этого момента. Вчера как сбежал куда-то, так домой и не вернулся, а у нас, между прочим, работа.  
\- Какая?  
\- За завтраком расскажу, - улыбнулся Фили, желудок которого выпевал уж совсем невероятные рулады.

Гномы споро отыскали хлеб, бекон и яйца, немного холодной картошки, осенние, сморщенные и очень сладкие яблоки, дополнили все это кувшином легкого пива, и уселись за стол. 

\- А неплохо, - пробурчал Двалин с полным ртом, накалывая на двузубую вилку кусок картошки.  
\- Ага, - согласился Фили, с такой скоростью сметая еду, что это грозило ему опасностью подавиться.

Наконец, оба насытились и отвалились от стола отдуваясь. Пиво прекрасно дополнило вкусный завтрак и гномы несколько мгновений просто сидели, наслаждаясь моментом. Фили даже снова начало клонить в сон, но он постарался стряхнуть дремоту. Не во время. Сначала дело.

\- Итак, - Двалин, кажется, пришел к тому же выводу, пристукнул по столу кружкой и чуть подался вперед. – Что за работа?  
\- Элронд хочет, чтобы мы помогли Ривенделлу и заделали ходы в горах, через который сюда пробираются орки, - сказал Фили.  
\- А сами что же? – удивился Двалин и покачал головой. – Вот остроухие!  
\- Эй-эй, не обижай наших хозяев, - улыбнулся Фили, делая еще один глоток вкусного пива. – К тому же, неужели ты хочешь сказать, что эльфы лучше гномов справятся с таким делом? 

Двалин чуть не поперхнулся пивом, вытаращил поверх кружки глаза и Фили не сдержался, покатился со смеху.

\- Я понял, понял, - замахал он руками и посерьезнел. – Скажи лучше, как нам к этому делу подступиться? Ходов много может быть, сам понимаешь, а времени у нас маловато. Элронд сказал, что в помощь даст всех, кого попросим. Так может, разбить эльфов на две команды? Так проще и быстрее будет искать.

Двалин, подумав, кивнул:

\- Только главными должны быть гномы, - твердо сказал он и Фили со стоном закатил глаза: - Ты не подумай, среди местных есть стоящие ребята, но камень лучше нас все равно никто не чувствует.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Фили и прищурился. – Стоящие ребята, значит?

Двалин спокойно выдержал его взгляд.

\- Да, Торин сильно удивится, когда мы вернемся, - пробормотал Фили.  
\- Сначала вернуться надо, - буркнул Двалин, заглядывая в опустевшую кружку. – Карта-то у них хоть есть?  
\- Элронд сказал, что его секретарь ищет.  
\- Уже легче.  
\- Ага, начнем со старых проходов, так будет быстрее. Думаю, пару все равно надо будет оставить, не собирается же Элронд замуроваться здесь.

Двалин закивал и некоторое время они обсуждали план действий, кого стоит привлечь, какие инструменты понадобятся и не стоит ли придумать хитрые ловушки для орков на подходах. Фили припомнил, как они защищались в Синих Горах, а Двалин вспомнил про стрелометы, которые, по рассказам Торина, раньше крепились на стены над воротами Эребора. Восстанавливать-то их не стали, но идею можно использовать для защиты главного хода в Долину, тем более, что на скалах часто дежурят стражники, будет и кому стрелять, и кому перезаряжать, достаточно лишь держать под рукой запас болтов.

\- Вот и отлично, - довольно улыбнулся Фили. – Теперь надо только…

Он поднял голову и увидел, что Двалин молча смотрит куда-то ему за спину, и обернулся. На пороге стоял Кили и с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на них.

\- Поесть не хочешь? – сказал Фили первое, что пришло в голову. Не очень подходяще, но лучше, чем молчать.

Кили только мотнул головой, неторопливо подошел к столу и сел рядом с Двалином. Фили постарался сделать вид, что это его ни капли не задело. В конце концов, ничего другого он и не ожидал.

\- Что обсуждаете? – небрежно спросил Кили, не глядя на него.

Двалин перевел взгляд на Фили и тот, кашлянув, принялся рассказывать все заново. Кили внимательно слушал, сложив руки на столе и кивая:

\- А закладывать будем на какой рост? – спросил он, когда Фили закончил. – Орки твари упрямые. Может, лучше взорвать все проходы и не тратить время?

Фили поскреб бороду и кивнул:

\- Возможно ты и прав. Я сделаю взрывчатый порошок и, на всякий случай, побольше.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, словно одернув себя, тут же закрыл. Пристально наблюдающий за ним Фили с облегчением вздохнул.

\- И нечего вздыхать, - тут же не выдержал Кили, вскакивая. – Если тебе не нужна моя…  
\- Тихо!

Двалин так стукнул кулаком по столу, что чуть не проломил его.

\- У нас есть дело, - сурово сказал он, переводя взгляд с Кили на Фили и обратно. – И мы его сделаем. А все ваши дурацкие разборки оставьте на потом. Кили, тебе давно пора взять себя в руки, ясно? 

Кили неохотно кивнул и поднял упавший стул, оперся на спинку.

\- Арагорна будем звать? – спросил он.  
\- Да, - ответил Фили, - Элронд сказал, что он сумеет нам помочь.  
\- Тогда идемте, он еще дома, - пожал плечами Кили.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – удивился Фили.  
\- А я ночевал у него, - с вызовом ответил Кили, глядя на него. 

Фили только пожал плечами, опять напомнив себе, что ничего другого не стоило и ожидать. То, что Кили может обижаться очень долго, он понял, еще когда они были детьми. Другое дело, что в этот раз он отступать не собирался.

\- Хорошо, - он встал из-за стола. – Тогда вперед. Чем быстрее начнем, тем скорее отплатим Элронду за гостеприимство.

Двалин и Кили согласно закивали. 

«Ну хоть здесь у нас полное взаимопонимание», - подумал Фили и первым вышел на улицу.

Солнце уже поднялось довольно высоко, но грело мягко и было ясно, что день не обещает быть жарким. Фили порадовался и, улыбаясь, от души потянулся. По-хорошему, сейчас бы набрать корзинку припасов, да пойти к Бруинену на весь день, накупаться, отдохнуть, проветрить голову. 

\- Хороший денек, - проговорил Двалин рядом, словно прочитав его мысли и даже Кили (Фили видел краем глаза) выглядел довольным и умиротворенным. Впрочем, стоило ему заметить, что брат на него смотрит, как выражение его лица тут же изменилось. Фили решил, что не станет обращать на это внимания, если Кили хочет обижаться – пожалуйста.

К небольшому дому Арагорна гномы подошли в молчании, но Фили оно не волновало. Наоборот, он успел прикинуть какие инструменты ему понадобятся, сколько эльфов нужно попросить в помощь и какие ингредиенты, и где именно, поискать для взрывающегося порошка. Это, на самом деле, было прекрасная идея и он собирался еще раз при случае поблагодарить за нее Кили. Главное, все точно рассчитать, чтобы не обрушить на Ривенделл скалы.

\- Все получится, - пробормотал Фили себе под нос, отгоняя неуверенность, и улыбнулся недоуменно взглянувшему на него Двалину. – Доброе утро.

Арагорн, распахнувший дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Кили уже собрался постучать, с удивлением уставился на гномов.

\- Доброе, - вразнобой откликнулись те, а через мгновение неловкого молчания Фили понял, что роль главного отведена ему, и продолжил, - нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Чем могу, - слегка наклонил голову Арагорн и отступил в сторону, пропуская их внутрь. – Прошу, проходите.

Один за другим гномы вошли внутрь, следопыт захлопнул дверь, вернулся к столу, сел сам и кивнул гостям рассаживаться. Фили сел напротив него и решил, что не станет осматриваться по сторонам и думать о том, где здесь, в этой небольшой комнатке, где из мебели были только кровать, пара стульев, да стол, мог спать Кили. На мгновение внутри вскипело что-то странное, обжигающее, от чего во рту стало кисло, но он заставил себя сохранить спокойствие, потому что ревновать Арагорна к Кили, после того, как они с братом видели Следопыта на мосту вместе с Арвен, было по меньшей мере глупо. 

\- Итак, - нарушил молчание Арагорн, с удивлением глядя на молчащих гномов, - вы что-то говорили о помощи.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, потер лоб собираясь с мыслями, что оказалось почему-то трудно, в голову продолжала лезть ерунда. – Владыка Элронд попросил нас…  
\- Закрыть ходы, - перебил его Арагорн и закивал. – Ну наконец-то.   
\- Ты знаешь об этом? – удивился Фили.  
\- Такая необходимость не один раз обсуждалась на Советах, - с усталой улыбкой ответил Арагорн. – Но эльфы, к сожалению, уже не обладают необходимым мастерством. Последний мастер, который был бы способен выполнить эту работу, покинул Средиземье сто лет назад.  
\- Да, уже не догонишь, - пробурчал Двалин.  
\- Точно, - откликнулся Арагорн. – А тут, как по заказу, трое гномов!  
\- Ну, мы только рады помочь, - сказал Фили торопливо, надеясь, что ни Двалин, ни Кили не начнут возмущаться. – Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать для Долины, приютившей нас. Другое дело, что нужна карта, и было бы неплохо знать, зачарованы какие-то ходы или нет. Я сказал Владыке, что если такие есть, мы с ними сделать что-нибудь сможем вряд ли.  
\- Ну, орки в такие места просто не сунутся, - подумав, ответил Арагорн. – Да и не найдут их, так же, как и мы.  
\- Значит, можно не морочить себе этим голову, - приговорил Фили. – Займемся, чем можем.  
\- Что требуется от меня? – серьезно спросил Арагорн.  
\- Для начала, попросить секретаря Элронда побыстрее отыскать какие возможно карты.   
\- Хорошо. Что еще?  
\- Ты лучше нас знаешь местных. Собери тех, кто действительно сможет нам помочь.  
\- Да, - вмешался Двалин, - а то иногда кажется, что они только петь умеют.  
\- Они же стоящие парни, - мягко поддел его Фили.  
\- Стоящие, - без промедления кивнул тот, - но в таком деле военная сноровка важнее лютни, а этим не все отличаются, - он чуть напряженно посмотрел на Арагорн, словно опасался, что тот начнет протестовать, но Следопыт только кивнул.  
\- Сделаю. Еще?  
\- Да, в общем-то, с остальным можно по ходу дела разобраться, - подумав, ответил Фили. – С ингредиентами для взрывчатого порошка я, пожалуй, к Элронду подойду, все-таки, надо ему сообщить, что мы решили взорвать Долину.  
\- Что? – глаза Арагорна изумленно расширились и Фили со смехом замахал руками:  
\- Ничего страшного, приятель. Просто Кили предложил отличную идею – не закладывать, а завалить ходы, если будет такая возможность, а это без взрывчатого порошка никак не сделать.

Арагорн, все также изумленно, покачал головой:

\- Ну не знаю. Идея, конечно, хороша и времени бы меньше потратили, но разве это не опасно?  
\- Мы умеем обращаться с этим веществом, - пробурчал Двалин. – Уж не стали бы предлагать.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Следопыт, - но…

Он замялся и гномы непонимающе переглянулись:

\- Что «но», говори уже, парень, - потребовал Двалин.  
\- Это как-то сильно похоже на оружие Врага, - негромко сказал Арагорн и в комнате повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - фыркнул Двалин, первым придя в себя. – Мы что, порошок, для того чтобы стены города взрывать хотим использовать? Это ж на пользу пойдет.

Арагорн медленно кивнул, но Фили по его лицу видел, что человек не убежден.

\- Не будем спорить, - спокойно вмешался он. – Для начала, я поговорю с Владыкой. Если он согласится – используем, если нет, то нет. В конце концов, мы и без порошка прекрасно справимся, если только будем знать конкретные места.  
\- Но с ним будет быстрее и надежнее, - негромко сказал Кили.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Фили. – Но без одобрения Элронда мы не станем ничего предпринимать. В Долине хозяин он.

Говоря, Фили смотрел только на Арагорна, но чувствовал, что Кили недоволен его словами. Что же, пусть так. Кили стоит вспомнить, что они здесь лишь гости и надолго не задержатся. И вообще, Фили вдруг с тоской ощутил, что очень хочет, чтобы прежний Кили – сильный, спокойный и уверенный, такой, каким брат был весь долгий путь из Эребора, поскорее вернулся. Очень хотелось его обнять и почувствовать не молчаливое неодобрение, а поддержку. Но если Кили не хочет, что же, придется справляться самому.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит поторапливаться, - сказал он, подводя черту под разговором. – Было бы здорово закончить до Летнего праздника.  
\- После вы уходите? – спросил Арагорн.  
\- Да.  
\- Я…

Следопыт вдруг замялся. Фили выжидательно уставился на него, но тот так ничего больше и не сказал, только неловко улыбнулся:

\- Тогда за дело, - закончил он.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фили, поднимаясь. – Арагорн, поторопи Линдира. Двалин, Кили, прикиньте, что из снаряжения нам понадобится. А я пойду к Элронду.

Фили увидел, как Кили недовольно поджал губы и был готов к тому, что брат начнет спорить, но Двалин ткнул его в бок и Кили нехотя кивнул.

\- Что ж, тогда…

Фили сам не знал, что хотел добавить, поэтому просто коротко кивнул всем, вышел из домика и только теперь по-настоящему ощутил, как сильно был напряжен все это время. Ощущение было неприятным, до этого он привык уютно чувствовать себя в окружении друзей, вот только, как исправить это не знал.

\- Эй, Фили!

Громкий оклик заставил его остановиться и обернуться. Вниз по ступеням к нему торопливо шагал Двалин, Кили стоял наверху, заложив руки за пояс, и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Фили, вздохнув, перевел взгляд на Двалина.

\- Я хотел сказать, - начал тот, - что ты правильно все решил.  
\- Хорошо, - слегка удивленно кивнул Фили.  
\- Если помощь какая нужна, ты только скажи, - продолжил Двалин и ткнул пальцем в сторону Кили. – А он скоро за ум возьмется, ты не думай. Надо будет, так я с ним поговорю.  
\- Не думаю, что стоит, - покачал головой Фили. – Как бы хуже не сделать.  
\- Ну, должен же он понимать…  
\- Я тоже не понимал, - перебил Фили. – Помнишь? Всего-то несколько месяцев прошло. Так почему он должен?  
\- Ты волка своего сдержать не мог, а он что? – буркнул Двалин.

Фили пожал плечами, не зная, что на это сказать. 

\- Я надеюсь, что общая работа нас сблизит, - наконец, проговорил он. – Просто я не думал… 

Он умолк и снова беспомощно пожал плечами. Двалин несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, потом вздохнул, и вдруг неловко обнял его, притянул к себе, и почти сразу же оттолкнул.

\- Ладно, сделаем дело, - грубовато сказал он, - а там будет видно.  
\- Точно, - чуть удивленно улыбнулся Фили. – И я так думаю.

Двалин еще раз кивнул ему, развернулся и начал подниматься к Кили, который уже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Фили надеялся, что это означает, что брату хочется поскорее взяться за дело. Он махнул ему рукой, прощаясь и с облегчением увидел, как Кили, пусть всего лишь на миг, поднял руку в ответ. На сердце у Фили мгновенно стало легче. Улыбаясь, он повернулся и пошел вниз.

Долина была удивительным местом, и Фили, шагая, с удовольствием смотрел по сторонам, наслаждаясь и легким ветерком, и шелестом листвы где-то очень высоко в кронах. В прошлый раз, во время Похода, ему не удалось полностью насладиться окружающей красотой, но он помнил то благоговение и радость, что наполнили его всего, стоило им пересечь границу Ривенделла. Все-таки – сколько еще раз ему придет в голову эта мысль? – места, где живут эльфы, точно какие-то волшебные. Здесь даже зимой, когда мороз щиплет уши, прекрасно.

Фили ни от кого не собирался скрывать то, что Ривенделле ему нравится. Здесь было спокойно, очень тихо, никто не донимал их и не докучал расспросами. С самого начала, после выздоровления от ран и его волчьего недуга, их просто оставили в покое, давая возможность отдохнуть и набраться сил, и Фили был за это благодарен так, что вряд ли когда-либо смог бы выразить. Более того, чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Фили беспокоился, что слишком сильно привязался к Долине, что не сумеет оставить ее, когда придет время. Ему здесь было так хорошо, что уходить не хотелось. Очень неправильно для гнома, у которого впереди великая месть, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Вот и сейчас, неторопливо шагая к дворцу Элронда, Фили чувствовал, как спокойствие и уют Долины проникают в его сердце, умиротворяют. Ему словно бы кто-то шептал на ухо – «Забудь обо всем, отдохни».

Вт только дело было в том, что отдых не может длиться вечно и об этом Фили просто не имел права забывать. Слишком многое еще было нужно сделать. Хочет он или нет, им придется покинуть Ривенделл и отправиться домой, потому что нельзя оставить все так, как есть. Да, с новым зельем они могли пойти куда угодно или даже попытаться остаться здесь, но Фили просто не мог себе представить, что он или Кили могут совершить такое предательство. Позабыть о том, что в Эреборе стремится захватить власть враг, отвернуться от своих? Как знать, возможно, Рауд рассчитывает на то, что, даже сняв заклятье, они решат не возвращаться, будут лелеять свою обиду и он, пользуясь этим, сможет творить все, что угодно, но Фили не мог этого позволить. 

\- Вот уж нет, - пробормотал он, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий воздух. – Мы вернемся.

Это был не первый раз, когда он думал о предстоящем, и каждый раз в его голосе звучало больше уверенности, чем он чувствовал на самом деле. Их только трое. Что они станут делать? Как сумеют изгнать Рауда, особенно если у того действительно есть поддержка из Дол-Гулдура? У них нет ни плана, ни каких-то идей, они даже ни разу не попытались всерьез поговорить об этом. Поначалу, после возвращения из леса, Фили был даже благодарен брату – думал, что тот дает ему прийти в себя, но время шло, а Кили все молчал и все попытки Фили что-то решить так успехом и не увенчались. Потом отношение Кили к нему так сильно изменилось, что добиться серьезного разговора стало просто невозможно. Он даже думал, что Кили, в обход него, что-то обсуждает с Двалином, попробовал было как-то спросить у того, и выяснил, что ни о чем, кроме новых видов сплавов они не говорят. 

Да, он тоже был виноват, нельзя было доводить ситуацию до такой глупости, надо было настаивать, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее ему казалось, что Кили просто считает, что все рассосется как-то само, и Фили не знал, как его разубедить в этом. А ведь надо, надо было уже что-то решать. Если они и правда хотят выступить в обратный путь в середине лета, чтобы добраться до Эребора ко Дню Дарина, то пора бы уже начать что-то делать. 

\- Но, кажется, понимаю это только я один, - снова пробормотал Фили и подергал себя за косичку. Вот и заплелся же вроде с утра, а уже растрепался. И как предстать перед Владыкой в таком виде? Впрочем, он же не на празднество идет, а по важному делу. Отбросив все лишние мысли, Фили зашагал вперед быстрее. Уже не было смысла переживать о сделанном и несделанном, нужно было как можно скорее разобраться с настоящим и решить, каким будет их будущее. 

Правда, что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли это будет очень легко сделать.

Дворец Элронда почти ничем не отличался от домов его подданных и поначалу это немного смущало Фили, который привык, что жилища правителей обычно куда более пышные и богатые. Дом же Элронда выделялся, пожалуй, цветом дерева из которого был построен – мягкий серый, он слегка светился ночью, Фили как-то видел - очень тонкой резьбой, украшающей небольшой зал, в котором стоял высокий деревянный трон, да какой-то особенной атмосферой, что без слов говорила, что здесь живет Владыка Долины. И всякий раз, входя, Фили едва сдерживался, чтобы не поклониться особенно низко, словно собственному узбаду. 

Так было и теперь, из-за чего он слегка замешкался, и, выпрямившись, поймал неодобрительный взгляд секретаря Элронда, что, по обыкновению, стоял за его троном с левой стороны. Фили спокойно выдержал его взгляд и по кивку Владыки, приблизился.

\- Мастер гном, - чуть удивленно сказал тот. – Что тебя привело?  
\- Нужен ваш совет, - отозвался Фили, помялся, и поправился: - А точнее, разрешение.

Он подробно рассказал о задумке Кили, особо отметил, что так дело пойдет гораздо быстрее, и умолк, ожидая реакции. Линдир за плечом Элронда начал неодобрительно качать головой еще на середине его рассказа, но Фили это не слишком трогало, он знал, что справится. К тому же, решать было не секретарю.

\- Это довольно опасная затея, - проговорил, наконец, Элронд и сердце Фили упало. Теперь он почти не сомневался, что его ждет отказ и старался придумать, как же сделать так, чтобы уговорить Владыку подумать еще. – Но я уверен, что гномы знают, что делают.

От неожиданности Фили вздрогнул, вскинул голову, изумленно хлопая глазами и натолкнулся на пристальный взгляд Элронда.

\- Они же знают, что делают? – спросил тот.  
\- Да, Владыка.

Фили чуть наклонил голову и снова выпрямился.

\- К тому же, я обещал тебе любую помощь, - улыбнулся Элронд. Линдир за его плечом только вздохнул. – Все необходимое ты найдешь в лаборатории моего лекаря. Используй все, что сочтешь нужным.  
\- Благодарю.

Фили еще раз, уже более церемонно, поклонился, развернулся, чтобы уходить, но был остановлен голосом Элронда.

\- Насколько я знаю, за все эти месяцы в Ривенделле вы ни разу не получали известий из дома.

Фили обернулся и, недоумевая, уставился на Владыку. На миг у него промелькнула мысль, что тот хочет помучить его, но Фили, устыдившись, тут же прогнал ее. Ни от кого из эльфов они не видели ничего, кроме добра. Да, некоторые были равнодушны, но большинство помогали, хотя вовсе не должны были, и причин подозревать хотя бы одного из них в таком постыдном поведении не было.

\- Мы изгнаны, - собравшись с мыслями, сказал Фили то, что, как ему казалось, должно было прозвучать нейтрально. – Не думаю, что Торин будет рад получить от нас письмо.

Элронд понимающе кивнул, но тут же, словно бы давно думал об этом, спросил:

\- А ваша мать? 

Фили задумчиво покусал губу, потом пожал плечами и опустил голову, делая вид, что внимательно рассматривает мозаику пола под ногами:

\- Не скажу, что не думаю об этом, Владыка. Каждый день думаю, но что без толку мучить себя, если нам все равно никак не передать весточку.

Он не очень понимал, зачем Элронд завел этот разговор и совершенно не ожидал услышать:

\- Между всеми эльфийскими поселениями Средиземья с самого их основания поддерживается связь. Бывали, конечно, моменты… Назовем это молчанием, но сейчас между Ривенделлом и Эрин Ласгален идет переписка. Голубиной почтой.

Фили застыл с приоткрытым ртом и даже не обиделся, увидев, что Элронд улыбается.

\- Что ж, я должен был догадаться, - сказал он, почесав в затылке. – Эльфы есть эльфы, у вас всегда какой-нибудь трюк в кармане припасен. Так значит… - он с трудом справился с голосом, заставив его звучать спокойно, а не умоляюще, - значит, мы можем написать маме и узнать новости?  
\- Можете, - без промедления кивнул Элронд. – Но, если позволите совет, принц, - Фили кивнул, не обращая внимания на непривычное – по крайней мере, из уст Элронда - титулование. – Я бы посоветовал писать не леди Дис.  
\- Это еще почему? – удивился Фили.  
\- Если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, она может просто не получить ваше письмо.  
\- Вы думаете…

У Фили даже голова закружилась от того, что он на мгновение представил.

\- Я не имел в виду, что с ней что-то случилось, - заметив его волнение, успокаивающе сказал Элронд. – Но ее переписка может быть под наблюдением. Я бы советовал написать кому-то, кто более незаметен и не привлечет ненужного внимания.

Фили, уже пришедший в себя, некоторое время подумал и кивнул.

\- Тогда я напишу Бофуру. Вряд ли кто-то станет следить за игрушечных дел мастером. Морийцы всегда держатся отдельно от остальных гномов. Только, - он посмотрел на владыку, - письмо ведь сначала попадет к Трандуилу?  
\- Совершенно не обязательно, - улыбнулся тот. – Насколько я понимаю, вы в хороших отношениях с его сыном, Леголасом.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, можете написать ему.

Фили снова задумался было, но потом покачал головой.

\- Нет. Король Трандуил принял нас и оказал помощь. Если я стану что-то делать в обход него, это будет неуважением. К тому же, у него имеется шпион в Горе, а значит, он сможет нам сообщить больше подробностей, чем Леголас. Если, конечно, захочет.

Элронд рассмеялся и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Ваш дядя даже не представляет, от какого рассудительного наследника отказался.

Фили, уже немного привыкший к таким похвалам, даже почти не покраснел.

\- Мы нарушили законы Горы и дядя не мог поступить иначе. Я понимаю, законы ведь должны исполняться, а чем мы с Кили лучше обычных гномов? - проговорил он и понимал, что почти не кривит душой, слушая свои слова. - Наверное, он считает, что еще очень мягко наказал нас.

Элронд несколько долгих мгновений внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, а потом покачал головой и вздохнул:

\- Мир – непростое место, мастер гном, никому из нас не стоит ожидать, что он будет вести себя лишь так, как мы считаем правильным. Никому. И вашему дяде в том числе. Впрочем, я помню, он очень упрям.

Фили тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза ладонью, чувствуя, что начинает уставать от разговора:

\- Двалин говорит, что Торин простил бы нас, если бы не Рауд. Это этот предатель настоял на наказании.

Элронд кивнул:

\- Думаю, ваш дядя не раз пожалел о том, что изгнал вас с братом.  
\- Как я понял, Рауд вряд ли дал ему это сделать, - печально вздохнул Фили. – Он одурманил его так, что Торин даже верного Балина посадил в темницу. Я даже думать не хочу о том, что сейчас происходит в Эреборе, - он помолчал и добавил. – Но письмо напишу. Нужно знать, к чему готовиться.  
\- Это верно, - согласился Элронд. – Парочка хорошо продуманных планов еще никому никогда не вредила.

Фили покивал, не зная, что еще сказать и поэтому опять поклонился, на этот раз низко и церемонно.

\- Благодарю, владыка.

Выпрямившись, он увидел, что Элронд широко ему улыбается и, неожиданно для самого себя, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Будем считать, что это услуга за услугу, - сказал Элронд, вставая с трона. – А теперь прошу меня извинить, мастер гном. Линдир передаст вам все карты, и не стесняйтесь, обращайтесь к нему, если что-то потребуется. Или ко мне.

Кивнув Фили, Элронд скрылся за небольшой дверью в стене прямо за троном и гном, приоткрыв рот и наблюдая, как дверь, закрывшись, опять сделалась невидимой, позавидовал такому мастерству эльфов. Впрочем, ему почти сразу сделалось лучше, когда он вспомнил, что это работа древних.


	3. Chapter 3

Тяжело дыша, Фили шел по тропинке и ругал себя за то, что согласился забрать все сразу. Надо было хотя бы в помощь кого-нибудь попросить, но он так торопился, что не сообразил и теперь все эти карты, карточки, пара тяжеленных книг и каких-то свитков оттягивали руки и ужасно мешали, потому что Линдир, ехидно улыбаясь, нагромоздил их так, что Фили едва мог видеть дорогу.

«Будьте осторожнее», - напутствовал он. – «Это драгоценные свидетельства прошлого».

Фили не был против свидетельств прошлого, но совсем хорошо, если бы они еще не весили, кажется, как камни, а вот эта толстая книга так неудобно не упиралась в ключицу окованным уголком. Точно синяк будет.

\- Вот ты где. Гляжу, Линдир уже нагрузил тебя.

Фили узнал голос Арагорна, кивнул, не удержавшись, чихнул от пыли, которая забила его нос так, словно он провел в библиотеке не пару часов, а годы, и все-таки уронил несколько свитков и самого верха. Арагорн негромко рассмеялся, подобрал их, небрежно сунул под мышку, сминая, и забрал у Фили по крайней мере половину его стопки.

\- Надо было попросить кого-нибудь в помощь, - сказал он и Фили снова кивнул, и снова чихнул.  
\- Надо было, - согласился он. – Но вот же ты, здесь. Наверное, тебя прислал Махал.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - покачал головой Арагорн и оба неторопливо зашагали к домику Фили и Кили, который негласно выбрали штабом, - меня прислал ты.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, ты же сказал поторопить Линдира, вот я и шел к нему.  
\- Что-то ты долго шел, - проворчал Фили.  
\- Я кое-кого встретил по дороге, - ответил Арагорн, не глядя на него. 

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что свои дела мог бы и отложить ненадолго, но тут же сообразил, кого встретил Арагорн и закрыл рот. В конце концов, главное еще впереди, а там Следопыт не подведет, в этом он не сомневался.

\- Послушай…

Арагорн вдруг резко остановился и повернулся к Фили. Выглядел он при этом так, словно готовился сказать что-то очень важное - кусал губы, залился ярким румянцем и вообще, был слегка не похож на того уверенного в себе, совершенно спокойно человека, которым всегда был. Фили молча смотрел на него и ждал. 

\- Я знаю, что ты нас видел, - выпалил, наконец, Арагорн.  
\- О чем ты? – нахмурился Фили и вдруг вспомнил. – Ты про мост? Ну… ну да. Прости, мы с Кили совершенно не собирались подглядывать, да и, если честно, было непохоже, что вы прячетесь.  
\- Ну, эльфы там ходят редко, - пожал плечами Арагорн. – Мы… Арвен…  
\- Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, - решил помочь ему Фили и улыбнулся. – Да все в долине знают о ваших чувствах.  
\- Я старался быть осторожнее, - покачал головой Следопыт, - но ты же видел ее, это просто невозможно.

Фили припомнил высокую стройную девушку, ее струящиеся темные волосы, нежную кожу, сияющие глаза и кивнул.

\- Я тебя понимаю.

Арагорн благодарно кивнул и криво, грустно усмехнулся.

\- Я вырос здесь, - он попытался было махнуть рукой, но только выронил один из свитков. – Все мое детство прошло в Долине. Я знал Арвен, мне кажется, всегда, а любил ее дольше и когда она ответила мне взаимностью, это было как звезды коснуться, понимаешь?

Фили молча кивнул.

\- Там, на мосту, она сказала, что выбирает жизнь со мной.

Фили нахмурился, не понимая, и Арагорн, заметив это, пояснил:

\- Она хочет быть моей и отказаться от бессмертия.

Фили беззвучно ахнул и приоткрыл рот.

\- Ну, - медленно заговорил он, - думаю, лорд Элронд не обрадуется этому.  
\- Ты прав, - грустно улыбнулся Арагорн, - поэтому я хотел просить тебя о помощи.  
\- А что я могу сделать? – удивился Фили. – Мы тут сами-то гости, просить…  
\- Нет-нет, что ты, - если бы руки у Следопыта были свободны, он бы точно замахал ими на манер мельницы. – Ничего подобного. Я хотел просить разрешения сопровождать вас в вашем путешествии домой и помочь разобраться с предателем Раудом.

Фили мгновение удивленно смотрел на него, а потом все понял:

\- Ты думаешь, что если совершишь много подвигов, то Элронд отнесется к твоему предложению более благосклонно?  
\- Я на это надеюсь, - вздохнул Арагорн. – Так что скажешь?  
\- Помощь нам не помешает, - пожал плечами Фили. – Так что да, я буду рад, если ты присоединишься к нам.

От облегчения, отчетливо проступившего на лице Арагорна, ему стало неудобно, но он постарался улыбнуться как можно увереннее.

\- Сильный и умелый воин никому не помешает, - повторил он.  
\- А твои спутники не станут возражать?

Фили вспомнил недовольное лицо Кили, но головой покачал уверенно:

\- Проблем не будет.  
\- Благодарю.

Арагорн попытался церемонно поклониться, но верхняя книга тут же поехала и с громким стуком упала на землю.

\- Это бесценные сокровища предков! – раздался сверху, от дворца Элронда, громкий крик. – Невежды, неспособные оценить это! Верните их немедленно!  
\- Бежим, - улыбаясь, проговорил Арагорн, подхватил упавшую книгу и быстро поспешил прочь. Фили, стараясь шагать побыстрее, чтобы успеть за длинноногим человеком, поспешил следом.

Отойдя на четверть мили, Арагорн замедлил шаг и Фили, который уже почти начал задыхаться, вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Скажи, - Следопыт совсем остановился, повернулся к нему, и Фили увидел, что он чем-то взволнован: - А тебя не волнует… нет, не так. Тебя не…  
\- Арагорн, - взмолился Фили, - прошу, давай ты уже скажешь, что хочешь, потому что эти книги и карты оттянули мне руки похлеще каменных глыб, а от запаха пыли я теперь до конца жизни избавиться не смогу.  
\- Тебя не удивляет, что мы вместе с Арвен? – вняв его мольбам, спросил Следопыт.

Если бы Фили не видел, что он спрашивает всерьез, то точно рассмеялся бы. Люди, странные создания. Ему что, нужно его одобрение?

\- Я не понимаю, - начал было он, но тут же оборвал сам себя и спросил в ответ: - А тебя не удивляет то, что мы с Кили вместе?

Арагорн слегка покраснел.

\- Сначала – очень, - честно ответил он. – Такое… ну, такое очень нечасто встречается. То есть, я сталкивался, но гномы… Мне казалось, что вы, так скажем, более традиционны в своих предпочтениях. Но потом я решил, что это просто не мое дело. А что?  
\- А то, что ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, - вздохнул Фили. – Это совершенно не наше, да и ничье, дело, кого вы оба любите. Я вообще не думаю, что любовь нуждается в одобрении посторонних. Она либо есть, либо нет. У вас она есть?  
\- Да, - уверенно кивну Арагорн.  
\- Вот и будьте счастливы, - приговорил Фили. – А я буду счастлив, когда, наконец, свалю это наследие эльфийских предков хоть куда-нибудь. Пошли уже.

До домика они добрались, по счастью, больше не останавливаясь, Фили толкнул плечом дверь, ввалился внутрь, сгрузил свитки и книги на стол, потер затекшее плечо, и только потом обратил внимание, что у стола сидит Кили. Фили улыбнулся ему, но брат в ответ только нахмурился, перевел взгляд на вошедшего в дом Арагорн и помрачнел еще сильнее.

\- Что же, - Фили кашлянул, не зная, что сказать, и повернулся к Следопыту, - мы с Кили займемся изучением, а вечером встретимся и все обсудим.  
\- Вам не нужна помощь? – предложил Арагорн, отряхивая руки от книжной пыли.  
\- Нет, справимся, - покачал головой Фили. – Мы оба умеем читать по-эльфийски.  
\- Гномы, выучившие наш язык? – приподнял брови Арагорн, но улыбка его была мягкой, да Фили и чувствовал, что тот вовсе не хочет их задеть.

Зато не чувствовал Кили.

\- Ты – всего лишь человек, - мрачно сказал он и Фили, тяжело вздохнув, извиняясь, улыбнулся Арагорну.  
\- Увидимся здесь вечером, - торопливо сказал он, пока не разгорелась ссора.  
\- Хорошо, – помедлив, согласился Арагорн, слегка поклонился, и исчез за дверью.

Фили постоял некоторое время, пообещал себе, что будет держать себя в руках, и обернулся к брату:

\- Ну и зачем было это говорить?  
\- И что же я сказал? – язвительно спросил Кили. – Солгал, может?  
\- Нет, не солгал, но…

Фили оборвал себя, понимая, что Кили только и ждет, что он начнет защищать Арагорна. Ссориться не хотелось, хотелось понять, что происходит и успокоить брата. Поэтому, он сел за стол, отодвинул в сторону кипу пыльных свитков и пристально взглянул на Кили.

\- Ну что еще? – буркнул тот, отводя глаза.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Фили, старательно сдерживая смех. Если Кили поймет, что ситуация его веселит, то все, пиши пропало, будет дуться, пока они Рауда не вздернут, а это очень долго, Фили на такое был не согласен, так что взял себя в руки и начал сначала: - Арагорн наш друг, мы многим ему обязаны…  
\- Ты.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты обязан.

Фили покивал.

\- Хорошо, пусть только я, если ты так считаешь.  
\- Считаю, - все также не глядя на него отозвался Кили. Фили опять вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Я обязан ему многим и прошу тебя быть вежливым. В конце концов, это просто неприлично. Не думаю, что…  
\- Да ты вообще ни о чем не думаешь! – взорвался Кили, вскакивая на ноги.

Стул его свалился на пол, заставив Фили вздрогнуть от грохота, но глаз от брата он не отвел:

\- О чем я не думаю? – как можно спокойнее спросил он. – А может о ком? О тебе?  
\- Да, обо мне! – выкрикнул Кили, сжимая кулаки. – Когда волком по лесу бегал, когда я тебя из этого вытаскивал, то нужен был тебе, а теперь чего? Сильно самостоятельный стал?  
\- Кили, я старше тебя, - напомнил Фили, которому все сильнее не нравилось происходящее.   
\- И что?  
\- Ничего, ты прав. Но ты забываешь, что все, что мы пережили, мы пережили вместе, а в Битве Пяти Воинств я спас тебе жизнь.

Кили скривил губы и Фили подумал, что, быть может, зря напомнил об этом. Все-таки, столько лет прошло, они и не обсуждали-то это никогда, да он и не требовал ничего, самой большой благодарностью было уже то, что Кили жив. С другой стороны, они давно не малыши, по любым меркам, и должны бы уже научиться справляться со своими чувствами, и если для этого надо кое о чем напомнить, пускай.

\- Ты помнишь об этом? – спросил он настойчиво и не опускал глаз, пока Кили не кивнул. – Хорошо. Тогда, прошу, объясни мне, почему в твоих глазах я вдруг стал несмышленышем, который не в состоянии удержать в руках нож? Кили, что тебе, что мне уже больше сотни лет и…  
\- Да знаю я все это, - перебил его Кили.

Странным дерганым движением он потер грудь, поднял стул и снова сел.

\- Я просто… - начал он и замолчал. Фили тоже ничего не говорил, дожидаясь, пока Кили решится, но тот только сидел, смотрел в сторону и, кажется, ничего не собирался объяснять.  
\- Кили, прошу тебя, - наконец, не выдержал Фили. – От этого устал я, ты, Двалин и скоро устанут все окружающие. Давай уже разберемся, в конце концов, что происходит.

Возможно, слова прозвучали слегка раздраженно, но он больше не мог сдерживаться. Если этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, так что уж теперь.

\- Мне кажется, что я в любой момент могу тебя потерять, - вдруг тихо сказал Кили. Фили, глядя на него, молча ждал продолжения. – Мне кажется, что я тебе не нужен. Я думаю, что я просто приложение к тебе, я… Я думаю, что очень виноват перед тобой, потому что лишил тебя будущего.

Фили так удивился, что несколько мгновений не мог вымолвить ни слова и только хлопал глазами.

\- Вот видишь? – криво усмехнулся Кили, приняв его молчание за подтверждение своих слов. – Я прав.  
\- Ты… нет… - сумел выдавить из себя Фили, схватил Кили за руку и так сжал, что тот вскрикнул: - Да что за бред ты несешь? Какого будущего ты меня лишил? Кили, мы же говорили об этом еще много лет назад и все решили! Или это только я так думал? Ты… ты что, все эти годы считал вот так, что чего-то меня лишаешь?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Кили. – Просто здесь все видится как-то иначе.  
\- Что именно? – добивался Фили, заглядывая ему в глаза, а потом отбросил руку брата, закрыл глаза и застонал: - Ну сколько можно повторять? – глухо спросил он. – Я могу сказать только то, что уже говорил – без тебя мне ничего не нужно – ни трон, ни власть. Вот хоть весь Эребор бы предложили прямо сейчас – отказался бы, если б тебя рядом не было.  
\- Просто…  
\- Вот именно, что все просто, - Фили открыл глаза и немного зло посмотрел на Кили. – Ничего не изменилось от того, что мы больше не в пути и у меня есть время подумать. Проклятье! Да я вообще об этом не думал!

Крик Фили был так похож на рык, что он сам испугался и Кили, кажется, тоже, но взять себя в руки было уже очень сложно.

\- А ты сам? – зло прищурившись, спросил он. - Ведь ты тоже многое потерял. Ты был принцем, был богат, мог выбрать себе жену по вкусу или вообще не жениться и спать хоть с каждым гномом Эребора, меняя их каждую ночь. Ты не жалеешь, что лишился всего этого?   
\- Нет, - уверенно покачал головой Кили. – Кроме тебя, мне никто не нужен.  
\- Тогда почему ты думаешь, что со мной не так? – снова сорвался на крик Фили. – Почему ты отказываешь мне в праве любить тебя? 

Кили замолчал, опустив голову, и только сейчас Фили понял, что стоит над ним, судорожно стиснув кулаки и пялится на его макушку.

\- Прости, - тихо повинился Кили. – Что-то я не то сказал.  
\- Еще как не то, - буркнул, остывая, Фили. – И хватит мне уже про вину болтать. Если уж на то пошло, то больше, чем перед друг другом, мы виноваты перед Эребором. Так что надо хорошенько подумать, как будем вину искупать.  
\- Отрубим голову этому гаду, - сверкнул глазами Кили и Фили бы порадовался, что он, кажется, приходит в себя, если бы не был так зол.  
\- Ага, и это будет прям так легко, как ты говоришь, - фыркнул он. – У него, скорее всего, охрана и верные люди вокруг, подобраться к нему будет очень нелегко.  
\- Ну, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Мы? – спросил Фили, не сдержавшись. – Теперь уже мы?  
\- Фили…  
\- Нет, погоди. Еще несколько мгновений назад ты считал меня несмышленышем и вдруг доверяешь придумывать план освобождения Эребора. Как это так?

Он почти ожидал, что Кили взорвется, но тот молчал, грустно глядя на него, и Фили ощутил укол стыда.

\- Я не считал тебя несмышленышем, - проговорил Кили, - я просто хотел заботиться о тебе. И хочу по-прежнему. Извини, если перегнул с этим. А что до несмышленыша, то им, как мне кажется, считаешь меня ты.  
\- О чем ты? – удивился Фили. – Я ничего такого…  
\- Вот именно ничего, - перебил его Кили. – Ты ничего со мной не обсуждаешь. Никаких планов, ничего. Мы не говорим о том, что станем делать, вот, первый раз упомянули о чем-то близком. Мы не обсуждаем, ни как вернуться, ни как отомстить, мы… - он вдруг умолк и широко распахнув глаза уставился на Фили, и выглядел при этом так, словно его осенило. Фили это не понравилось. – Ты не собираешься возвращаться, так ведь?

Фили замотал головой так, что косы хлестнули его по лицу.

\- Там наш дом, - ответил он. – Как я могу оставить его?

\- Тогда почему за все это время ты ни разу не сказал, как именно мы станем его освобождать?  
\- Да потому что я не знаю! И даже если бы знал, ты разве позволил бы мне сказать? Что ты видел, кроме того, что меня надо закутать потеплее?  
\- Я не кутал тебя, - удивился Кили.  
\- Это была фигура речи, - устало отозвался Фили.  
\- Ясно.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя куда угодно, но только не друг на друга.

\- С нами хочет пойти Арагорн, - чтобы разбить тишину, сказал Фили. – Думает, что если поможет нам освободить Эребор от Рауда, то Элронд отдаст за него Арвен.  
\- Это вряд ли, - проговорил Кили.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что она единственная дочь и достойна гораздо большего. На месте Элронда я бы потребовал от Арагорна стать королем, не меньше.  
\- Да, королевский венец ей подойдет, - согласился Фили. – Так ты не против?  
\- Издеваешься? – искоса взглянул на него Кили.  
\- Совершенно серьезно, - посмотрел ему в глаза Фили.  
\- А что если я скажу, что против?  
\- Значит, Арагорну придется поискать другое место для подвигов.

Кили несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, а потом покачал головой:

\- Не нужно, такие сильные и умелые союзники нам точно не помешают.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Фили.  
\- Но это не отменяет того, что плана у нас нет.  
\- Верно. Но мне кажется, сейчас важнее справиться с просьбой Элронда.  
\- У нас мало времени.  
\- У нас весь путь до Эребора.  
\- Тоже верно.

Кили протяжно вздохнул и повернулся к куче свитков, в беспорядке валяющихся на столе. Если бы Линдир видел, как небрежно гномы обращаются с его сокровищами, он бы пришел в ярость. С другой стороны, провалявшимся без дела несколько столетий картам, наконец, нашлось применение, думаете те, кто их составляли, были бы рады. Знания, любые, должны использоваться, а не лежать мертвым грузом. К чему они тогда?

\- Нам надо разобрать все это? – тоскливо вздохнул Кили и Фили не сдержал улыбку, припомнив, как сильно брат не любит копаться в книгах. Но увильнуть он этого сейчас у него не получится.  
\- Да, надо, - кивнул он. – И если бы ты не прогнал Арагорна, у нас были бы еще одни рабочие руки.  
\- Сами справимся, - буркнул Кили. – Вон, Двалина позовем, если будет надо.  
\- Ага, так он и отлип от любимого железа и бросился помогать, - засмеялся Фили и тут же посерьезнел. – Хотя, как знать. Мы все тут очень изменились.  
\- Но только не Двалин, - усмехнулся Кили, а Фили тут же вспомнил, что Двалин говорил про эльфов и подумал, что брат очень бы удивился, если бы узнал.  
\- Кстати, Элронд сказал, что мы можем написать письмо в Эребор. Точнее, не совсем в Эребор, а в Лихолесье, а Трандуил передаст его в Гору своему шпиону.  
\- Мы можем написать маме? – просиял Кили. – Отлично!  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Фили. – Думаю, что ее почту вскрывают. Я подумал и решил, что, наверное, стоит написать Бофуру. За ним-то вряд ли следят. Как думаешь?

Кили некоторое время раздумывал, а потом кивнул:

\- Наверное, ты прав. Все, конечно, может быть, но я почти уверен, что Бофур и его братья не привлекли особенного внимания со стороны Рауда. Они… ну ты сам знаешь.

Фили кивнул, соглашаясь. Трудно было поверить, что Бофур или кто-то из его родичей может быть храбрым воином или обладать достаточным умом, чтобы представлять хоть какую-то опасность, но это только до тех пор, пока не познакомишься с ними поближе. Они же братьям доверяли и знали, что это гномы из тех, на кого всегда можно положиться.

\- Значит, обопремся на них, - подвел итог Фили. – Завтра напишем письмо вместе, попросим рассказать, что происходит в Эреборе, как много власти забрал Рауд, что с Торином и мамой, как Балин.  
\- Попробуем, - кивнул Кили. – Нам пригодится любая информация.  
\- Да, - согласился Фили, - будем надеяться, что ответ не задержится, а с ним нам будет проще составить план.  
\- Думаешь? – вдруг спросил Кили.  
\- Ты о чем?

Кили прикусил губу, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить то, что пришло ему в голову, но потом все же решился:

\- Я тут подумал… Мне кажется, что мы слишком далеко для любых планов. Ну получим мы эту информацию от Бофура, если еще получим, и что? За те месяцы, что займет у нас дорога обратно, столько всего может случиться, что все, что мы придумаем, пойдет коту под хвост.  
\- То есть, ты считаешь, что нам надо плыть по течению? – спокойно спросил Фили.  
\- Смеешься? – Кили пристально уставился на него, наверное, думая, что брат над ним издевается.  
\- Вовсе нет, - покачал головой Фили. – Я тут просто тоже подумал. Может ты и прав, может и не стоит строить никаких планов, пока мы не доберемся хотя бы до Беорна. План – это дело такое, важное, конечно, но я не уверен, что в случае с Раудом нам стоит загонять себя в какие-то рамки. Самый хороший план может провалиться, сам знаешь.  
\- Предлагаешь действовать наобум?  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, - развел руками Фили. – Просто что-то подсказывает мне, что не стоит слишком уж доверять планам, что в итоге все окажется не так, как мы думаем.  
\- Рауд не окажется предателем? – усмехнулся Кили.  
\- Кили, ну ты же понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, - раздраженно посмотрел на него Фили.  
\- Понимаю, - поспешил успокоить его брат. – И согласен.  
\- Но Бофуру все равно напишем, – проговорил Фили. – Полная неизвестность это не то, что нам нужно. Да и за маму с Торином я очень беспокоюсь.  
\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Кили. – Как представлю, что там может происходить, так хочется немедленно бежать в Эребор.  
\- А мне очень не хватает Гэндалльфа, - неожиданно для себя сказал Фили. – А что? Вот если бы он появился тут вдруг, мы бы попросили его перенести нас в Эребор побыстрее.  
\- Да, это было бы здорово, - согласился Кили и потянул к себе ближайший свиток. – Но так не получится, как и эти ходы в горах никто кроме нас не закроет.  
\- Это да, - улыбаясь, кивнул Фили, но сам на свитки и не посмотрел. – Больше же ничего такого не случится?  
\- Какого? – спросил Кили, не отрывая глаз от пергамента.  
\- Такого, как тогда ночью, когда ты…  
\- Я беспокоился за тебя, ясно? – перебил его Кили, вскидывая голову. – Но если тебе это не нужно…  
\- Не нужно, - кивнул Фили. – Такое, точно не нужно.  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул Кили, снова опуская голову и по его тону было ясно, что слова Фили его задели.  
\- А еще мне не нужно, чтобы ты думал, что я хочу остаться в Ривенделле из-за какого-то эльфа.  
\- Что? – удивленно переспросил Кили.  
\- Ну, ты так сказал. Не помнишь?  
\- Не очень.  
\- Ну, я тебе врать не буду.  
\- Знаю.

Кили так и сидел, не поднимая головы, и Фили видел, как горят у него щеки. Он почти жалел, что вернулся к этой теме, но понимал, что лучше решить все до конца сейчас, потому что заниматься этим потом не будет ни сил, ни времени. Они должны прийти к чему-то прямо сейчас, Кили должен понять…

\- Может, мне казалось, что ты отдаляешься? – сказал вдруг Кили.  
\- Что?  
\- Я заботился о тебе, как только мог, но ты постоянно был недоволен.   
\- Но…  
\- О Махал, Фили! Да понимаю я, почему ты был недоволен! Проблема в том, что я не уверен, что смогу остановиться.  
\- Ты должен.  
\- И это я тоже понимаю, не дурак.

Кили потер лицо, оставив на щеке темную полоску пыли, вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Фили:

\- Просто… Я не могу тебя потерять.  
\- Этого и не будет, - как можно мягче сказал Фили, потянулся к брату и аккуратно вытер грязный след. – Вот, так лучше. Я никуда не денусь, не потеряюсь и не пропаду. Больше нет, я тебе клянусь. Просто запомни это и, если вдруг снова захочется разрезать мое мясо на кусочки, вспоминай.  
\- Буду.

Губы Кили дрогнули в улыбке и Фили, не удержавшись, притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал. Это было – как глоток воды в жаркий день, как получившаяся ровно так, как хочется, работа, как… Как настоящее счастье. Не оторвешься, да и не хочется. И только когда воздуха совсем не осталось, а губы начали саднить, Фили отстранился. Кили сидел, прикрыв глаза, тяжело дышал и так вцепился в несчастный свиток, что смял его. Фили негромко засмеялся и погладил брата по руке.

\- Почему мы так давно этого не делали? – вдруг прошептал Кили, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Фили и коснулся припухших губ. 

Очень хотелось продолжения. Хотелось прямо сейчас схватить Кили на руки, утащить на кровать и там ласкать до одури, пока он не забудет обо всех своих дурацких мыслях. Вот только оценит ли его порыв Кили? Не решит ли, что это только способ отвлечь его? Фили вздрогнул и отодвинулся, потянулся к картам, пытаясь скрыть растерянность.

\- Да, ты прав, - вздохнул рядом Кили и тоже потянулся к свиткам. – Сейчас это важнее.  
\- Угу, - отозвался Фили, уставившись в переплетение линий, в которых ему ничего не удавалось разобрать.  
\- Это мы лучше прибережем до вечера, - продолжал Кили. – Ты не против?

Фили поднял голову и увидел, что брат ему улыбается, и, не выдержал, сам расплылся в улыбке.

\- Совсем нет.

Кили довольно кивнул и снова углубился в свой свиток. Фили же еще немного помедлил, глядя на него, а потом опустил глаза и вдруг понял, что все это время пялился на горы Долины, там, где вниз ниспадает небольшой водопад. И, кажется, там что-то было.

\- Гляди, - позабыв обо всем, он ткнул Кили в бок и тот, вглядевшись в то, на что указывал ему Фили, кивнул:  
\- Точно, кажется, это проход. Ну или пещера.  
\- Надо проверить, - сказал Фили и обвел глазами стол, заваленный свитками. – Здесь где-то должна быть подробная карта Долины.

Кили мгновение смотрел на пергаментный хаос, а потом наклонился и вытащил из кучи карту.

\- Да, подойдет, – пробормотал Фили и склонился над ней. – Итак, начнем с водопада.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Так ты думаешь, здесь что-то есть?

Арагорн, задрав голову, уставился на высокую скалу, по которой, не умолкая, струился водопад. Зимой он слегка обмелел, но к лету, после таяния снегов, набрал полную силу и теперь, если они хотели услышать друг друга, им приходилось почти кричать.

\- Карта говорит, что да, - отозвался Фили и Арагорн, помедлив, чуть недоверчиво кивнул.

Несколько последних дней они провели, разбирая кучу бумаг и дыша пылью, так что вырваться, наконец-то, наружу было счастьем. 

\- Хорошо, - медленно проговорил Следопыт, меряя взглядом скалу. – Я как-то раз поднимался туда, - он ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону, - по тропинке с северной стороны, ничего не находил, правда, но это ничего не значит, пристально я там не осматривался.  
\- Значит, осмотрим, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли все вместе? – спросил стоящий рядом Кили.  
\- Думаю, не стоит, - покачал головой Фили. – Надо разделиться, как мы и планировали. Вы с Двалином возьмете несколько эльфов и осмотрите те небольшие проходы, что отмечены на карте в западной части гор. Так будет быстрее.  
\- Ладно, - не стал спорить Кили. – Кого мне взять с собой?  
\- Сам выбери, - улыбнулся Фили. – А мы с Арагорном и остальными полезем наверх. Надеюсь, нам удастся справиться побыстрее и тогда мы присоединимся к вам.  
\- А может лучше будете осматривать другие проходы?  
\- Может и так, посмотрим, - не стал спорить Фили, но про себя прекрасно знал, что пойдет за братом. После их последнего разговора ему очень хотелось удостовериться, что они с Кили поняли друг друга и смогут снова вместе справляться с любыми трудностями. Он подозревал, что Кили не очень-то понравится такая проверка, но, прежде чем тот начал задавать лишние вопросы, опередил его: - Двалин уже подобрал снаряжение?  
\- Да, - помедлив, кивнул Кили. – Утром он сказал мне, что нашел все, что нужно. И оружие тоже.   
\- Отлично, - Фили хлопнул его по плечу. – Тогда я не вижу, что нам мешает отправиться прямо сейчас. Как думаешь?  
\- Согласен, - улыбнулся Кили. – А то что-то мы засиделись за бумажками.

Фили глянул на Арагорна и тот кивнул, подтверждая свою готовность.

\- Провизия на несколько дней собрана, мастер гном, - мелодично проговорил один из стоящих рядом эльфов, кажется, его звали Гаэль, и кивнул, указывая на плотно набитые мешки, стоявшие у его ног.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Фили. – Кили?  
\- Хорошо.

Кили выступил вперед, придирчиво, словно выбирал качественный топор, оглядел эльфов и ткнул пальцем в нескольких:

\- Ты, ты и вот ты. Пойдете со мной.

Эльфы немедленно подчинились. Вообще-то, Фили ожидал возмущения, споров, бормотания о том, что эльфы не намерены подчиняться гномам, но Элронд, кажется, отдал однозначный приказ и никто и не подумал выказывать недовольство.

\- Уверен, что тебе хватит троих? – спросил Фили, когда Кили закончил.  
\- Со мной будет еще Двалин.   
\- Тоже верно.

Фили поколебался, но решил, что не стоит слишком сильно давить, кивнул, стащил с плеча одну из сумок, наполненных небольшими глиняными кувшинчиками, и протянул ее брату.

\- Я думаю, этого количества должно хватить. Если что, просто пометь на карте, какой не завалили и потом вернемся. И будь осторожен.  
\- Я умею пользоваться взрывчатым порошком, - усмехнулся Кили. – Это ты гляди, чтобы не вышло так, как в мастерской.

Фили покраснел, вспоминая, как в самый первый день, когда он взялся делать порошок, слегка не рассчитал пропорции и, в итоге, бедный домик остался без крыши.

\- Это была случайность, - пробормотал он смущенно и поправил вторую сумку. – Вот и учти мою ошибку.  
\- Учту, - улыбаясь, кивнул Кили и, никого не стесняясь, коротко поцеловал его в губы.

Фили мгновенно повело, захотелось большего, как в эту их ночь, когда они… Резко выдохнув, он запретил себе думать об этом и отстранился, притворно укоризненно качая головой.

\- Не надо.  
\- Стесняешься?  
\- Просто предпочитаю обойтись без лишнего внимания.  
\- Тоже верно.  
\- Что верно?

Фили и Кили одновременно повернулись и уставились на нагруженного оружием Двалина.

\- Да так, ничего, - отозвался Фили и строго взглянул на весело улыбающегося Кили. 

То, что брат, кажется, обрел свое прежнее – «до волчье», как называл его Фили – настроение, только радовало, но сейчас им предстояло важное дело, и надо было сосредоточиться. Кили, видя выражение его лица, тут же натянул маску серьезности, но Фили слышал, как тот тихонько хихикнул, стоило ему только отвернуться. Фили только глаза закатил.

\- Эй, что встали столбом, - прикрикнул на обоих Двалин. - Заставили старика таскать свои игрушки. Разбирайте, давайте.  
\- Вообще-то, твоих тут больше, - сказал Кили и увернулся от оплеухи, которую ему хотел отвесить Двалин.

«Нда, сколько бы нам ни было лет, для него мы всегда будем несмышленышами», - вздохнул про себя Фили и забрал из рук Двалина свои ножи. Проверять, в порядке ли, не стал. Во-первых, потому, что вчера вечером хорошенько их наточил, а во-вторых, потому что не сомневался, что Двалин все проверил. Еще обидится.

\- Лук твой в порядке, - пробурчал Двалин. 

Кили в отличие от старшего брата ни чьими чувствами особенно не озадачивался, вытащил лук из колчана, натянул тетиву, отпустил, довольно кивнул, и снова ее снял. 

\- Лучше б меч свой проверил, - едко проговорил Двалин, хотя и знал, и то, что Кили не отреагирует, и то, что все свое оружие он держит в полном порядке. 

«Так кто учил», - подумал Фили, улыбнулся и тут же посерьезнел.

\- Ну что, расходимся? – спросил он для проформы.  
\- Нет, стоять тут будем до ночи, - мрачновато проворчал Двалин и Фили удивленно переглянулся с братом. 

В последнее время друг не так уж часто ворчал, чтобы на это можно было не обращать внимания, но спрашивать, что случилось, в присутствии Арагорна и эльфов тоже было как-то не с руки. И Фили, понадеявшись, что если что, Кили со всем разберется, кивнул:

\- Тогда идемте. Кили, Двалин – удачи вам.  
\- И вам, брат, - улыбнулся Кили, быстро обнял его, кивнул Арагорну и, поправив на плече сумку с взрывчатым порошком, пошагал на запад. Двалин хмуро кивнул и последовал за ним.

Фили пару мгновений смотрел им вслед, а потом вздохнул и повернулся к скале, на которую им предстояло взобраться.

\- Кажется, ваш друг не в духе, - негромко сказал Арагорн.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Фили, давая понять, что разговаривать об этом не намерен, и, к счастью, Следопыт понял его правильно.  
\- Тропинка с северной стороны, – повторил он. – Думаю, к вечеру мы поднимемся к водопаду. Ну, а если нет, придется заночевать.

Фили удивленно посмотрел на него, не веря своим ушам. Ночевать на тропе? Да тут высоты-то всего ничего. Ну, то есть немало, конечно, но для тех, кто с детства привык по горам лазить, ничего особенного. Арагорн поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся.

\- Подъем очень крутой, - сказал он. – Так что даже хорошо, что ты отправил старика с братом.  
\- Старика? – Фили сначала даже не понял о ком тот говорит, а потом громко рассмеялся. – Ты только при Двалине так не скажи, а то он тебя тут же на топорах драться вызовет.  
\- Топоры топорами, а это совсем другое дело, - покачал головой Арагорн и кивнул на скалу. – Думаешь, мы зря с собой веревки взяли? Я туда мальчишкой едва забрался и с тех пор, насколько мне известно, никто больше и не пробовал подниматься.  
\- Тирэль пробовал. 

За спиной вдруг раздался голос и Фили с Арагорном быстро обернулись. Гаэль стоял совсем рядом и так же, как буквально мгновение назад они, всматривался в вершину скалы.

\- Лет тридцать уже прошло, не меньше, - со вздохом сказал он. - Он оттуда не вернулся.  
\- А почему я об этом не знаю? – удивился Арагорн. – Я был уверен, что он отправился в Серые Гавани.  
\- Ты тогда странствовал на Севере, - пояснил Гаэль. – А Тирэль… Ну, ты помнишь, каким он был. Поспорил с кем-то и решил подняться. И не вернулся.  
\- И его не пробовали искать? – поразился Фили. 

У него в голове не укладывалось, что Владыка Элронд, который так заботился о своем народе, даже не попытался отыскать пропавшего. 

\- После того, как Друлаван и Финнон возвратились ни с чем, кроме сломанной ноги Финнона, Владыка строго настрого запретил подниматься наверх, - Гаэль все не отводил глаз от скалы. – Если честно, даже странно, что он позволил это вам.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, я разрешения не спрашивал, - почесал затылок Фили. – Лорд Элронд попросил разобраться со всеми лишними проходами, так что я даже и не подумал, что куда-то может быть запрещено заходить или подниматься. Речь ведь идет о безопасности Долины. Считаешь, нужно уточнить?

Фили вопросительно посмотрел на Арагорна и тот медленно покачал головой:

\- Если там проход, то мы обязаны его закрыть. Охрану там не поставить, а орки твари упрямые, им хватит терпения отыскать наше слабое место.  
\- Да, мне тоже так кажется, - кивнул Фили и невольно припомнил, с каким упорством орки преследовали их в горах. По спине побежал холодок и он едва сдержался, чтобы не передернуть плечами. – Тогда вперед, в стоянии здесь смысла немного, особенно если с дорогой дело обстоит так, как ты говоришь. Чем больше пройдем до заката, тем лучше.  
\- Согласен.

Арагорн поправил мешок за спиной и первым зашагал туда, где за кустами пряталась почти незаметная тропинка. Фили, от всей души понадеявшись, что Кили и Двалину выдастся более простой путь, пошел следом.

Арагорн все запомнил правильно. Отряд поднялся примерно на четверть мили, когда подъем стал таким крутым, что, казалось, еще немного и им придется ползти на четвереньках. Пока что этого, правда, удавалось избежать, но с каждым пройденным поворотом все яснее становилось, что такой момент наступит, сколько его не оттягивай. Еще через милю один из эльфов оступился, упал, и в облаке пыли и щебня поехал вниз. Хорошо еще, что по краям тропы росли кусты, ему удалось ухватиться за один из них и остановить скольжение. Все с тревогой смотрели, выдержит ли куст, но эльфу повезло, тот оказался крепким. Ближайший к неудачнику спутник, Гаэль, быстро залез в мешок, вытащил веревку и, привязав к поясе, скинул товарищу, помогая снова подняться. Остальным оставалось лишь терять время и ждать. Через некоторое время все были в сборе и задыхающийся, исцарапанный и покрытый пылью эльф только покачал головой, в ответ на вопрос, все ли с ним в порядке. И Фили его хорошо понимал. Он бы тоже не был уверен. 

Тропа оказалась куда более опасной и непредсказуемой, чем он ожидал, и теперь Фили, напряженно высматривая, куда можно поставить ногу, думал, что стоило, наверное, получше разузнать обстановку. С другой стороны, и как он мог это сделать, если никто по этой дороге не поднимался вот уже много десятилетий.

Десятилетий?

Фили аккуратно переставил ногу и, закусив губу, уставился на поднимающегося перед ним Арагорна. Это сколько же ему лет? Сколько может быть человеку, чтобы он рискнул полезть вот сюда? Десять? Вряд ли. Не меньше пятнадцати. Значит, сейчас ему примерно сорок пять? Фили припомнил деревенских мужиков, у большинства из которых в сорок пять уже зубов не было и покачал головой. Что-то тут не то. Не его, конечно, дело, и спрашивать как-то не с руки, но любопытство никуда не девалось и Фили пожалел, что ни разу, сколько не разговаривал с Арагорном, не спросил сколько тому лет. Надо было. Тогда и голову бы не пришлось ломать. 

«Если бы он, конечно, ответил», - подумал Фили и остановился. 

Присесть здесь было не на что, стоять тоже не слишком удобно и он чувствовал, как начинают потихоньку уставать ноги. Мышцы вздрагивали от перенапряжения, и Фили с трудом представлял себе, как вообще дойдет до вершины. Дело, конечно, было еще и в том, что за зиму он набрал немного лишнего жирка, который никак не хотел уходить.

«А все потому, что Кили решил, что я слишком похудел», - вздохнул Фили и, отцепив от пояса флягу, сделал несколько глотков. – «Знал бы, что придется ползать по горам заставил бы его самого есть».

\- Все в порядке? – послышался сверху обеспокоенный голос Арагорна.  
\- Да, - откликнулся Фили, заткнул горлышко фляги пробкой и, тяжело вздохнув, снова принялся карабкаться вверх.

Пожалуй, с предположением о том, что им удастся добраться до верха сегодня, он погорячился. Фили бросил быстрый взгляд вниз и увидел, что эльфы, кажется, совсем не торопятся. Гаэль согнувшись шел рядом со своими товарищами и все трое то и дело останавливались передохнуть. Фили даже на несколько мгновений разозлился на Арагорна – не мог выбрать спутников посильнее – но потом махнул рукой. В принципе, они и нужны-то только чтобы тащить припасы, всю основную работу он сделает сам, им не доверит.

В этот момент Фили вдруг осознал, что еще немного и он упрется в спину Следопыта, который почему-то остановился на крутом склоне, и теперь что-то рассматривал. Фили осторожно, стараясь не оступиться, обошел товарища и длинно присвистнул:

\- Ничего себе.

Арагорн медленно кивнул и повернул в руках длинный, выкованный из какого-то странного, с серым отливом металла, кинжал, внимательно его рассматривая. Фили тоже не мог отвести глаз. Трехгранное тонкое лезвие было покрыто пылью, острие заляпано темными пятнами, которые, кажется, слились с железом, но даже не дотрагиваясь до клинка Фили видел, что тот по-прежнему острый. Ржа или, скорее, кровь, совсем не повлияли на металл, и Фили испытал мимолетный укол зависти. Да, это точно было изделие эльфов. Длинная гарда была отделана золотом, настолько потускневшим, что только наметанный глаз ювелира позволил понять, что это такое.

\- Недешевая игрушка, - пробормотал Фили.  
\- Очень странно, - пробормотал Арагорн, рассматривая кинжал. – Откуда он мог здесь взяться?  
\- Кто-то обронил, - пожал плечами Фили.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто тут торный путь, - отозвался Следопыт. – Ну кто здесь мог пройти?  
\- По крайней мере, имя одного путника мы точно знаем, - пожал плечами Фили, повернулся и махнул эльфам подниматься скорее, а сам попробовал дышать медленнее, чтобы успокоить сердце.

Передышка пошла на пользу и, когда эльфы, наконец, добрались до них, сердце Фили уже не грозило выпрыгнуть через горло. Пара глотков воды, пока эльфы, сгрудившись вокруг Арагорна рассматривали находку, только закрепили результат.

«А вот ему пить, кажется, совсем не нужно», - мельком подумал Фили, глядя на Следопыта и снова задаваясь вопросом, сколько же тому лет. С другой стороны, тот просто привычен к странствиям, наверное, в этом все дело. И, отгоняя ненужные мысли, Фили подошел поближе.

\- Да, это точно кинжал Тирэля, - со вздохом сказал Гаэль. – Он выиграл его у какого-то человека в Луре, во время одного из своих путешествий. Сказал, что просто не смог спокойно смотреть, как человек использует такое прекрасное оружие, чтобы что-то царапать на столе. Вот и пришлось играть.  
\- Я смотрю, ты многое помнишь о своем друге, - сказал Арагорн, вертя кинжал в руках.  
\- Да, - кивнул Гаэль и опять вздохнул. – Я до сих пор жалею, что когда у него случился тот дурацкий спор, меня не было рядом, я бы никуда его не отпустил, ну или… Или пошел бы вместе с ним. Но я был в свите сыновей Владыки, когда те навещали леди Арвен в Лотлориене. Это была большая честь, как я не мог отказаться? А когда вернулся, то узнал, что Тирэль…

Гаэль опустил голову, пряча лицо, и один из его товарищей мягко коснулся его плеча:

\- Ничего бы ты не смог сделать. Дорога здесь никогда не была хорошей, пропали бы вдвоем и все.  
\- Ты считаешь, что Тирэль погиб здесь? – спросил Арагорн, оглядываясь вокруг.  
\- Ну, а где же еще? – спросил в ответ эльф. – Разве его кинжал этого не доказывает? По глупости пошел к водопаду и глупо погиб.  
\- Замолчи! – выкрикнул Гаэль, сжимая кулаки. – Ты ничего не можешь знать.

Фили напрягся, думая, что сейчас придется разнимать драку, но противник Гаэля только грустно покачал головой, умолкая. На тропе повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом водопада.

\- Я не думаю, что он погиб здесь, оступившись или еще как-то, - проговорил Арагорн. – С какой стати он тогда вынул кинжал? Неужели думал, что тот поможет ему не свалиться с обрыва? И эти пятна, - он снова вытащил оружие из ножен, - это ведь кровь. Я склонен думать, что Тирэль либо с кем-то дрался здесь, либо кинжал принес с собой тот, кто был им ранен, вытащил из раны и бросил тут.  
\- Вполне возможно, - согласился Фили, прищурившись, вгляделся в вершину скалы и снова кивнул: - Вон там поворот. До него идти осталось не так уж много и это отличное место для засады. Кроме того, там подъем делается еще круче, так что если беглец очень торопился или, например, упал и съехал так, как наш друг, - он кивнул на одного из эльфов, все еще покрытого пылью, - то он мог добраться до этого места, вытащить кинжал и бросить его здесь.  
\- Мог, - подумав, подтвердил Арагорн. – И я не удивлюсь, если где-нибудь наверху мы отыщем и ножны.  
\- И Тирэля, - тихо сказал Фили.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, если только он не свалился в водопад, то почему нет?  
\- Но те два эльфа, что искали Тирэля…  
\- Он не сумели подняться до самого верха, - вмешался Гаэль. – Разве я не сказал? Чуть ниже, - он ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за спину, - Финнон споткнулся и сломал ногу. Так что они не поднялись даже сюда, иначе бы они отыскали кинжал и принесли его.

Путники, не сговариваясь, уставились наверх, и по спине Фили пробежал невольный холодок. Нет, он не боялся мертвецов, уж повидал их на своем веку более чем достаточно, но было что-то нехорошее в этом месте, в немолчном шуме водопада, в том, что эльф, бессмертное существо, которое должно было бы бродить под высокими деревьями Долины распевая песни, уже много лет лежит где-то там мертвым. 

\- И кто же его убил? – негромко пробормотал Фили себе под нос, но его услышали.  
\- Никто из эльфов не мог этого сделать, - твердо отрезал Гаэль. – Не стоит разбрасываться такими обвинениями, мастер гном.  
\- Я и не собирался, - удивился Фили. – Наоборот, я подумал, что, наверное, Владыка был прав, что давно хотел закрыть лишние проходы в Долину.  
\- Думаешь, орки? – понял его мысль Арагорн.  
\- Ну, а кто еще? – пожал плечами Фили. – Я далек от мыслей, что кто-то из эльфов последовал за Тирэлем и убил его, скажем, из-за красивого кинжала. Человек бы еще мог так поступить, но не эльф.  
\- Да, - кивнул Арагорн. – Я тоже так не думаю. Хотя ты не слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, как я вижу.

Фили только пожал плечами, не собираясь рассказывать, сколько раз становился свидетелем глупой человеческой жадности. Следопыт – и Фили не думал, что ошибается - прожил на свете достаточно лет, чтобы убедиться в этом самому. 

Еще несколько мгновений они стояли молча, думая каждый о своем, а потом Арагорн встряхнулся:

\- Что же, нам надо идти дальше. До вечера мы подняться уже не успеем, а значит надо отыскать подходящее для ночлега место. Есть что-нибудь на карте?

Фили покопался в стоящем у ног мешке. Вытащил сложенную в несколько раз карту и уставился в изгибы прорисованной на пергаменте тропы.

\- Если не ошибаюсь, - сказал он через мгновение, тыкая пальцем в почти незаметную загогулину, - то вот тут мы можем найти что-то подходящее.

Арагорн вгляделся в карту и согласно кивнул.

\- Тогда идем, - Фили засунул карту в мешок, затянул горловину и, крякнув, закинул его за плечи.  
\- Что, тяжеловато, мастер гном? – притворно сочувствуя, спросил Арагорн и в глазах у него искрились смешинки.  
\- С отвычки-то? Ага, - усмехнулся, не собираясь обижаться, Фили и похлопал себя по животу. - Да еще Кили решил, что я слишком похудел за время нашего путешествия. Ничего, еще пара таких подъемов и все вернется в норму.

Арагорн ничего больше не сказал, только, улыбаясь, кивнул и оба, внимательно вглядываясь в дорогу, пошли вперед, держась, на этот раз, рядом. Трое эльфов шли следом. Фили прислушался к себе, старательно пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Чутье, как и волк, молчало, но было это хорошим знаком или нет понять он не мог, поэтому, поразмыслив немного, решил просто на всякий случай держаться настороже. Поправив на плече сумку, он бросил быстрый взгляд наверх и с облегчением увидел, что они приближаются к повороту, за которым, если верить карте, их ждал привал.

\- Кили не возражает, чтобы ты шел с нами.

Фили не знал, зачем сказал это сейчас, особенно после того, как уже разрешил Арагорну присоединиться к их небольшому отряду, но удержаться не смог. Возможно, потому что молчание, нарушаемое только плеском воды, да собственным дыханием, снова стало резать ему уши.

\- Я рад, - коротко ответил Арагорн и Фили задумался, не обидел ли он Следопыта, когда тот добавил, переведя дыхание. – Я рад, что у вас все в порядке.   
\- Я почти уверен в этом, - отозвался Фили, чувствуя, как по спине неприятно течет пот. Хорошо, что еще запасную рубаху взял.   
\- Почти?

Фили пожал плечами:

– Кили упрямый, я боюсь, что он так просто, после одного разговора, не откажется от мысли, что должен меня опекать.  
\- Ну, это не так уж и плохо, - сказал Арагорн, увидел, как поморщился Фили и коротко рассмеялся: - В меру, конечно, мастер гном, в меру.  
\- Если бы он еще ее знал, - проворчал Фили, поправляя мешок. – Но я рад уже тому, что мы поговорили об этом и, кажется, все выяснили.  
\- И все равно ты опасаешься, что ваш разговор не подействует.

Проницательность Арагорна слегка действовала на нервы, но кроме него Фили поговорить о том, что его беспокоит, все равно было не с кем.

\- Да, - кивнул он, - просто… Сначала я думал, что это на него так действует заклятье или зелье и, клянусь, если бы только это было оно, я бы горы свернул, чтобы вылечить Кили. Я бы даже снова стал волком, если бы это помогло, но…  
\- Но?  
\- Но его собственное упрямство излечению не поддается.  
\- А твое?  
\- Тоже. Это у нас семейное.

Арагорн засмеялся снова и Фили не удержался, рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Просто я переживаю, вот и все, - объяснил он. – Не хотелось бы на пути домой понять, что Кили все-таки решил, что до конца моих дней должен подтирать мне задницу.  
\- Да, это было бы проблематично, - согласился Арагорн, улыбаясь. – Но твой брат умен, вы обо всем поговорили, так что мне кажется, как бы Кили не было трудно, он поймет.  
\- Я тоже в это верю, - вздохнул Фили. – Просто… Мы столько раз говорили о… ну, о некоторых вещах, а он, оказывается, все равно думает, что поступает во вред мне.  
\- Речь идет о власти? – проницательно спросил Арагорн. – Он думает, что лишил тебя всего, что было твоим по праву рождения?  
\- Да, - удивленно захлопал глазами Фили. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Скажем так, я тоже имею к власти некоторое отношение, - немного печально усмехнулся Следопыт, - так что могу понять и тебя, и твоего брата. Очень часто бывает сложно поверить, что кто-то готов добровольно отказаться от всех благ, что дарует высокое положение. И ради чего? Ради любви? Для большинства это полная ерунда.   
\- Но Кили знает, что я… я никогда… - от волнения Фили начал заикаться. – Неужели Кили все эти годы…  
\- Почему годы? – удивился Арагорн. – Насколько я понимаю, прошло всего несколько месяцев. Ведь до того, как ваш секрет раскрыли предпосылок к тому, что тебя лишат наследства не было?  
\- Не было, - медленно кивнул Фили и тут же замотал головой. – Но я же всегда говорил Кили, что даже если это случится, я не откажусь от него. Все эти месяцы в пути… он что, так мне и не поверил?  
\- Не знаю, на этот вопрос может ответить лишь он сам, - покачал головой Арагорн. – Но может он считает, что ты просто успокаивал его?  
\- Да не успокаивал я! – выкрикнул Фили, остановился, потер лоб и, немного успокоившись, признал: - Но, наверное, я должен был догадаться и поговорить с ним пораньше, а не вчера, когда все выяснилось. Просто я думал, что сказанных однажды слов достаточно.  
\- Но ситуация изменилась.  
\- Да, он тоже сказал, что здесь все видится немного иначе, - согласился Фили и стукнул себя по лбу кулаком: - Вот идиоты! И я, и он!  
\- Главное, что вы поговорили, - успокоил его Арагорн, положил руку на плечо и крепко сжал. – Теперь все наладится.  
\- Если он мне поверил, - сквозь зубы проговорил Фили. – А что если он решил, что я его только успокаиваю, как ты и говоришь? Что если он думает, что когда мы вернемся в Эребор, я от него откажусь?  
\- Но ты же этого не сделаешь? – спросил Арагорн и вскинул руки, когда Фили зло уставился на него: - Я понял! Вот и напоминай об этом брату иногда.  
\- Да, ты прав, - буркнул Фили, разжимая кулаки. – Извини. И спасибо.  
\- Не за что ни извиняться, ни благодарить, - покачал головой Арагорн. – Давай-ка лучше пойдем, а то наши друзья нас уже обогнали.

Фили поднял голову и только теперь понял, что эльфы, которые до этого шли далеко позади, успели обогнать их и уже поворачивали за выступ скалы, за которым они собирались устроить привал.

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул он. – Костер разведут, чтобы нам не мерзнуть.  
\- Тоже верно, - улыбнулся Арагорн.  
\- Но надо им сказать, чтобы были осторожнее, - проговорил Фили, снова начиная подниматься.   
\- Они забыли про возможную засаду? – спросил Арагорн.  
\- Твоя проницательность меня пугает, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Это всего лишь опыт, долгий опыт странствий, - усмехнулся человек.  
\- А у них его нет?  
\- Есть. Просто не такой.

В другой раз Фили, наверное, спросил бы, что именно Арагорн имеет в виду, но сейчас просто кивнул, повыше поддернул мешок и ускорил шаги.


	5. Chapter 5

По ночам в горах прохладно даже летом. Фили, всю жизнь проведя в Синегорье, отлично это знал, так что теперь, закутавшись в куртку и придвинувшись к костру, не мерз. Араорн тоже, а вот эльфы... Те, вздыхая, то и дело дули на руки, и гном, про себя осмеиваясь, уже подумывал не предложить ли им свое одеяло, но потом решил подождать. А вдруг справятся сами. Правда, пока ничего, кроме как развести костер побольше, тем в голову не пришло. Еще немного и они все поджарятся, как фазан на вертеле. 

\- Вот об этом я и говорил, - негромко сказал Арагорн, подсаживаясь ближе к Фили.

Он сделал обход (как объяснил потом, по привычке) и, вернувшись, теперь тоже рассматривал мерзнущих эльфов. Только в отличие от гнома испытывал, кажется, не слегка злорадное веселье, а сочувствие.

\- Что?  
\- Разница в опыте, - кивнул Арагорн, указывая на эльфов. – Одно дело путешествовать караваном, с удобными шатрами, теплыми подстилками и одеялами, и совершенно другое обходиться голой землей и той едой, что сможешь добыть сам.  
\- Вот никогда не поверю, то никто из них не путешествовал так, как ты описываешь, - покачал головой Фили и вздохнул про себя, поняв, что только что начал защищать тех, над кем сам же хотел посмеяться. Да, воздух Долины меняет всё и всех.  
\- Ты удивишься, - ответил меж тем Арагорн, подумал и поправился: - Ну, может быть только Гаэль. Посмотри на него.

Фили послушно перевел взгляд на сбившихся в кучку эльфов, чьи губы, кажется, начали синеть, и увидел, что Гаэль – один из всех, дышит спокойно и совершенно расслаблен. Обычный прием, чтобы сохранить тепло, но Фили отчего-то немного удивился. 

\- Знает, что делает, - проговорил, наконец, Фили. – Но целую ночь он так все равно не выдержит.  
\- Я говорил им, что надо взять теплые вещи, - вздохнул Арагорн и пожал плечами. – Но…  
\- Вот вроде существа, прожившие несколько тысячелетий, - проворчал Фили, - а точно несмышленые гномы, первый раз в горы отправившиеся. Подай мне мой мешок.

Арагорн, повернувшись, ухватил мешок за лямки и подал Фили.

\- Так, - гном чуть ли не с головой залез внутрь и нашел искомое, конечно, на самом дне. – Кили только доверь укладывать вещи, он половину дома засунет. Но сегодня это нам даже на руку.

С довольным ворчанием Фили вытащил из мешка большое одеяло и, поднявшись, передал его через огонь эльфам. Те мгновение хлопали глазами, словно не веря в то, что видят, а потом в четыре руки схватили предложенное и уже через миг превратились в многорукий и многоголовый кокон, и почти перестали дрожать. Один из них, запинаясь, поблагодарил Фили на эльфийском.

\- А почему не отдал сразу? – тихонько спросил Арагорн.  
\- Да так, - усмехнулся Фили. – Но умереть я им не дал бы, если ты об этом.

Арагорн рассмеялся, покачал головой, и протянул Фили открытую флягу.

\- Это бы тоже помогло.

Фили вскинул брови, взял флягу, сделал глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия. Крепкое вино согрело его, кажется, до кончиков пальцев и он, утирая выступивший на лбу пот, распахнул куртку.

\- Что это? – кивнул он на флягу. – Нам бы такое в дороге пригодилось.  
\- Секретный рецепт, - усмехнулся Арагорн. – Эльфийский, между прочим.  
\- Умеют же делать, - проговорил Фили уважительно. – Даже гномий самогон, кажется, послабее.  
\- Да, пробовал я его как-то, - отозвался Арагорн и зачем-то потер затылок. – Тоже сильная штука.  
\- Угу.

Фили сделал еще один глоток и отдал флягу обратно. Арагорн отхлебнул, облизал губы, и протянул флягу эльфам, которые мгновенно присосались к ней, как будто к воде на палящей жаре. 

\- И все-таки я не понимаю, - негромко сказал Фили, когда эльфы задремали. – Это же великий народ, они первыми пришли в Средиземье, первыми его осваивали. Вот они, - он кивнул на спящих, - прожили и проживут больше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые, и увидят больше. Как же так?   
\- Что они кажутся такими неприспособленными? – правильно понял его Арагорн. – Если бы я мог это объяснить, друг гном.   
\- Ну не одними хорошо организованными путешествиями ведь, - усмехнулся Фили и поймал в ответ усталую усмешку.  
\- Да нет, конечно, - пожал плечами Следопыт. – Мне всегда казалось, что дело в том, что они закрылись в своих лесах и долинах. Но от времени, пусть оно и течет для них иначе, закрыться нельзя. И время проносится мимо, не задевая, но меняя, медленно, незаметно для них самих. Оно отрезает их от жизни и, выходя в нее, изменившуюся сильнее, ем они ожидали, они уже не понимают, что нужно делать и то, что они стараются держаться только своих, лишь ухудшает ситуацию.  
\- Как-то очень грустно звучит, - подумав, сказал Фили. Арагорн кивнул:  
\- И гномов это тоже касается. Мне иногда кажется, что вас только торговля и спасает, поэтому процесс идет медленно. Но все равно идет.  
\- Но разве не так было задумано? – спросил Фили, не обидевшись. – Разве Единый не этого хотел? Эльфы и гномы уйдут, и мир останется вам, людям. Разве задумка не в этом?  
\- Я не знаю, - покачал головой Арагорн и уставился в огонь. – Но вот веришь, я не хотел бы жить в таком мире.  
\- Не доверяешь соплеменникам? – улыбнулся Фили.  
\- Не уверен, что они достаточно здравомыслящи, чтобы не уничтожить его.  
\- Ну, пока что люди не придумали ничего, что могло бы разрушить целый мир, - усмехнулся Фили и вздохнул. – Как знать, может без магии и разных волшебных камней мир наоборот станет лучше.  
\- Ты про Аркенстон? – спросил Арагорн. – Ну, он не то чтобы волшебный, в отличие от Сильмариллов, например.  
\- Ну, для нашего рода он очень даже волшебный, - возразил Фили. – К сожалению, не в самом хорошем смысле.

Арагорн согласно покивал и они на некоторое время умолкли. Фили время от времени подбрасывал костер хворост и, щурясь, смотрел в огонь, размышляя, где сейчас Кили и Двалин, все ли у них в порядке, получилось ли у них обнаружить до заката проход. Конечно, если бы они что-то предприняли, то было бы слышно, но Фили все равно не мог не думать. Он представлял, как Кили дремлет у костра, завернувшись в одеяло, как Двалин шевелит прогорающие угли и вихрь искр взмывает в темное небо. Может, не стоило им разделяться? Если бы Фили знал, что будет так тяжело, он бы, наверное, передумал. Наверное, ведь в каждом отряде должен быть тот, кто сумеет справиться с порошком и он бы себе не простил никогда, если бы что-то случилось хоть с кем-то из его команды.

«Моя команда», - хмыкнул про себя Фили и улегся на спину, подложив под голову руки.

Небо куполом нависало над ним, звезды, разбросанные по темно-синей поверхности, сверкали так, что хотелось зажмуриться, но он смотрел, наслаждаясь их чистотой и холодом. Ночная прохлада обтекала его, разбиваясь о костер и все еще согревающее крепкое вино в желудке, и было так хорошо, что очень хотелось смеяться, но Фили, не желая беспокоить спящих, только улыбался. Даже если то, что он говорил Арагорну про замысел Единого, действительно, правда, он все равно ему благодарен. За возможность видеть это все, за возможность жить, пусть иногда это невыносимо, почти отвратительно трудно. Нет уж, единственное, чего ему не хватает прямо сейчас – это брата рядом, под боком, чтобы обнять его, уткнуться носом в пахнущие железом и сажей волосы, и так проспать до самого рассвета. 

\- Эй, вставай.

Фили подскочил, завертел головой, сонно хлопая глазами, и только через пару мгновений увидел перед собой улыбающегося Арагорна. Тот уже свернул одеяло и теперь утрамбовывал его в мешок. Эльфы по ту сторону костра зевали и потягивались, щурясь на поднимающееся солнце. Фили открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться тем, что его не разбудили в его очередь, но Арагорн его опередил:

\- Мы уснули. Все.  
\- Что? А как же…  
\- Нам очень повезло, что орки не решили спуститься здесь этой ночью, - Арагорн улыбался, но Фили видел, как он недовольно кривит губы и мог его понять.   
\- Значит, и мы не настолько хорошо приспособлены к путешествиям, как думали, - проговорил он, вставая, от души потянулся и улыбнулся Следопыту: - Плохо, конечно, но главное ведь, что ничего не случилось, а наверху мы будем настороже.  
\- Уже и здесь должны были, - покачал головой Арагорн и затянул горловину мешка. – Но ты прав, нет смысла корить себя за то, что уже сделано.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Фили. – Запомнить нужно, это правда.

Он быстро собрал вещи, застегнул куртку, которую решил пока что не снимать, и выпрямился:

\- Ну что, выходим?  
\- Подождите, - попросил Гаэль и присел на корточки у своего мешка, покопался внутри, и вынул несколько ярких красных яблок.  
\- Ого, - не удержался Фили от удивленного возгласа, поймав одно. Яблоко было свежим, будто только что сорванным с ветки, а ведь до нового урожая еще минимум месяц. – Откуда?  
\- С осени еще остались, - пояснил Гаэль. – В Ривенделле много яблонь.  
\- Да, я знаю, видел, - кивнул Фили, крутя в пальцах яблоко. – Но оно такое свежее! А в Лихолесье мы ели совсем другие.

Эльфы, переглянувшись, рассмеялись, а потом Гаэль пояснил:

\- В Эрин Гален позабыли, как правильно хранить яблоки, чтобы они не морщились и не портились. Пару веков назад король Трандуил даже присылал Владыке послание с просьбой открыть секрет, но лорд сделал вид, что бойкая сойка потеряла письмо.

Фили хмыкнул, подбросил на ладони яблоко, снова поймал его, хрустко откусил кусок и довольно зажмурился, когда яблоко брызнуло сладким соком.

\- Вкусно, - проговорил он с набитым ртом и эльфы снова рассмеялись. 

Их смех смешался с гулом близкой воды, рассыпался по пыльной дороге и Фили вдруг ощутил себя, словно бы на лугах у дома Беорна, и несколько долгих мгновений не мог сбросить с себя это наваждение. Несмотря на окружавшие горы ему казалось, что еще немного и появится ограда, и высокие деревья, и оборотень встанет на пороге, заложив руки за пояс, и будет смотреть сверху вниз сурово, но, на самом деле, улыбаясь. Жаль, что это не так.

Яблока хватило на часть пути, и Фили грустно вздохнул, выкинув огрызок. Вытерев пальцы о полу куртки, он облизнул губы, и только теперь заметил, что идти стало намного легче. Склон стал не таким крутым, как внизу и можно было не наклоняться так низко, что, казалось, вот-вот упрешься носом в дорогу, даже мышцы ног, натруженные вчерашним переходом, уже почти не ныли. 

\- Эта часть пути очень удобна для нападения, - негромко сказал идущий рядом Арагорн и, задрав голову, посмотрел наверх.

Фили последовал его примеру и понял, что до места, где, судя по карте, находился выход из Долины, им осталось идти совсем недолго, полдня, не больше. Дорога стала практически ровной, не считая нескольких каменных глыб, свалившихся сверху. От какого-то странного, неприятного предчувствия у Фили на миг похолодело в животе, но он быстро взял себя в руки, решив быть внимательнее. 

\- Если орки выбирались на тропу, то вполне могли решить, что дальше их ждет такой же легкий спуск, - продолжал, тем временем, Арагорн.  
\- А потом столкнулись с тем, что не могут спуститься? – недоверчиво спросил Фили. – Это мало похоже на этих тварей.  
\- Это верно, - согласился Арагорн. – Упорства им не занимать.  
\- Тогда что случилось? Почему они передумали?  
\- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Следопыт. – Главное, что они не сумели или не решились спуститься.   
\- Ну да, - пробормотал Фили, осматривая тропу.

На душе у него было неспокойно, несмотря на то, что вокруг царило мирное теплое утро, и это беспокойство словно сплеталось с громким гулом водопада, заставляя сердце колотиться сильнее.

\- Что-то тут не то, - пробормотал он, оглядываясь.  
\- Тоже чувствуешь? – спросил как-то незаметно оказавшийся рядом Гаэль.

Он, как и остальные эльфы, стискивал пальцами рукоять меча и, кажется, сам того не замечал. Фили осторожно коснулся его руки и покачал головой:

\- Не стоит привлекать внимание к тому, что мы вооружены.  
\- А ты думаешь, что нас можно принять за тех, кто просто решил прогуляться? – фыркнул эльф.  
\- Как знать, - пожал плечами Фили, решив не обижаться. В конце концов, он тоже чувствовал неладное, будто это ощущение было разлито в воздухе.  
\- Предлагаю не стоять, - вклинился в их разговор Арагорн и Фили удивился, как ему удается выглядеть настолько спокойным и расслабленным, что даже рука, небрежно положенная на эфес, не вызвала бы ни у кого подозрений. – Как знать, может у них есть лучники.  
\- Тогда почему они не стреляют? – спросил Гаэль, а Фили просто шумно выдохнул:  
\- А вы вообще уверены, что там – кстати, где? – кто-то есть? Мне кажется, что мы как-то очень быстро приняли это на веру.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Арагорн, - но перестраховаться никогда не помешает.  
\- Согласен, - чуть помедлив, кивнул Фили. – И стоять здесь уж точно не стоит. Вперед.

Небольшой отряд, сбившись в кучу, начал подниматься к вершине и каждый, хоть и старался держаться спокойно, ощущал, как напряжение и беспокойство усиливаются. Фили это казалось странным. Они ведь ночь проспали спокойно, даже не выставив стражу, и были совершенно беззащитны. Так почему же на них никто не напал, если неподалеку действительно засада? Он внимательно смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать признаки чужого присутствия, но старая тропа была пуста, засыпана щебнем и пылью, и никаких следов на ней не было. Водопад рядом шумел все громче и будто насмешливо, и Фили все сильнее казалось, что он смеется над ними, над тем, как они спокойно (ну, почти) идут прямиком в ловушку. Ему вдруг захотелось остановиться, развернуться и броситься вниз, в Долину, пусть даже он сломает себе шею на обратном пути.

«Так, а ну, успокойся», - вдруг проговорил в его голове голос, очень похожий на голос Торина. – «Упокойся и подумай. Следов нет. Что это значит? Это значит, что по тропе никто не ходил вот уже довольно долго. Не думаешь же ты, что здесь, да еще и среди белого дня, живут призраки».

Это было действительно смешно, и Фили не удержался от улыбки, чувствуя, как напряжение начинает отпускать.

«Бояться не нужно», - мягко сказал голос. – «Остальные могут переживать, но ты-то что? У тебя ведь есть то, что может тебе помочь».

Голос исчез и Фили, нахмурившись, попытался понять, о чем тот говорил, прислушался к себе, и вдруг осознал, что все то время, пока он испытывал непонятное, сводящее с ума, давящее волнение, волк внутри него преспокойно дремал, чего никогда не случилось бы, если бы действительно должно было что-то произойти. Они едва не стали единым целым и Фили очень хорошо помнил то чувство, когда зверь внутри вздыбливал шерсть на загривке и оскаливал зубы. Сейчас же ничего подобного не было. Фили выдохнул с облегчением. Конечно, терять бдительность все равно не стоило, но, кажется, впереди все было спокойно, иначе его зверь дал бы знать об опасности. Наверное, стоило сказать об этом спутникам, но поразмыслив, Фили решил не делать этого. Во-первых, потому что он мог и ошибаться, а во-вторых, идти осталось не так уж и много, и не было никакого смысла останавливаться и пускаться в долгие объяснения.

Солнце миновало зенит, когда они, наконец, добрались почти до самой вершины скалы, с которой вниз срывался неудержимый поток воды. Шум здесь стоял такой, что не было слышно ни единого слова и общаться приходилось знаками. Хода дальше не было и Фили покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, куда же теперь идти. Карта им ничем помочь не могла, на ней было указано отверстие какого-то прохода, но сейчас Фили не видел ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Может быть, он ошибся и это просто клякса, посаженная нерадивым мастером? Тогда, выходит, они зря шли так далеко? Фили прикусил губу и огляделся по сторонам. Его спутники разбрелись, стараясь не подходить к краю карниза, и теперь тщательно обыскивали каждый дюйм стен и пола. 

Фили смотреть вниз тоже не очень-то тянуло, он мельком бросил взгляд в сторону пропасти, куда падала, бурля и пенясь, вода, поморщился от холодных брызг, попавших в лицо и вдруг замер, заметив, как что-то тускло блеснуло в солнечных лучах. Осторожно, стараясь не поскользнуться на влажных камнях, он приблизился к краю, наклонился и под непонятно как зацепившемся корнями за самый край, кустом, увидел покореженные ножны. Изящная работа и потемневшая от времени, очень знакомая золотая отделка, не оставляли сомнений в том, кому эти ножны принадлежали раньше. Аккуратно высвободив свою находку, Фили отступил от обрыва и только сейчас понял, что обливается потом от напряжения. Вытерев лицо свободной рукой, он повернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Гаэлем. Эльф, видно, пришел за ним, но не успел ничего сказать, бросил взгляд на ножны, которые Фили сжимал в руке, и сильно побледнел. 

Фили сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и подошел к Арагорну, протянул тому ножны, и только потом обратил внимание, что Следопыт стоит у небольшого, всего фута в три и высотой, прохода. 

\- Нашли? – обрадовался он вслух, хотя и знал, что его вряд ли услышат. Но Арагорн, кажется, понял, потому что кивнул и ткнул пальцем в темноту. 

Фили кивнул, жалея, что никто из них не догадался прихватить с собой факел. Судя по всему, он бы им не помешал. Но делать что-либо было слишком поздно, так что он просто слегка пригнулся и полез внутрь. Проход оказался длинным, извилистым и довольно узким, но по нему можно было идти, не опасаясь ободраться о стены. По крайней мере, так Фили думал, пока не попал в большую просторную пещеру, потолок и задняя стена которой терялись в темноте. Выбравшись, он отряхнул с волос и одежды налипшую паутину, повернулся к эльфам, которые, присев на корточки, уже разводили огонь, и едва удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Эльфам пришлось нелегко в невысоком проходе, и если гном вылез почти не испачкавшись, то им повезло меньше. Оба щеголяли прорехами на куртках, царапинами на ладонях, и то и дело потирали макушки. Арагорн с Гаэлем, почти вывалившиеся в пещеру через несколько мгновений, отличались от них не слишком сильно, но по выражению их лиц – особенно эльфа – Фили видел, что им абсолютно на это наплевать.

Арагорн, стоило ему попасть в пещеру, тут же присел на корточки, покопался в мешке и вытащил кинжал Тирэля.

\- Думаю, ножны подойдут, - негромко сказал Фили.

Арагорн кивнул, взял ножны и кинжал, действительно, вошел в них как влитой. Золотая отделка тускло блеснула в свете разгоревшегося костра. Эльфы, окружившие Следопыта, печально молчали. Фили никак не мог отвести глаз от взблескивающей в мягком свете пламени, рукояти, любовался длинным темным лезвием, его острыми гранями. Это было серьезное и дорогое оружие, и вряд ли тот, кому оно принадлежало мог просто так его бросить. Но почему, как кинжал мог оказаться внизу, так далеко от ножен? И где его хозяин? Ведь не мог же он просто взять и испариться.

Фили вдруг невольно вспомнил водяные брызги, попавшие на лицо, и зябко поежился.

\- Он не мог упасть с обрыва, - словно прочитав его мысль, сказал Гаэль. – Это невозможно.  
\- Почему? – негромко спросил Арагорн, поднимая голову. – Вы тоже можете уйти в Чертоги. Мало ли было примеров.

Эльф умолк, не найдясь с ответом, плотно сжал губы, будто пытался не позволить вырваться чему-то, о чем он потом станет жалеть, бросил еще один взгляд на кинжал в руках Арагорна, и отвернулся. Фили чувствовал, как от него тянет болью и тоской, горем, и на короткий миг задумался, кем они были друг другу, но тут же решил, что это неважно. Разве он не тосковал бы по Двалину, если бы с тем вдруг что-то случилось?

«Но не так, как по Кили», - подумал вдруг он и снова вздрогнул. 

Тишина в пещере, нарушаемая лишь шумом водопада, начала давить на уши, так что Фили громко вздохнул и сказал:

\- Возможно, когда мы исследуем это место, мы узнаем больше, - он, подбадривая, улыбнулся эльфам и совсем не расстроился, когда те ему не ответили. – В любом случае…  
\- В любом случае, мы пришли сюда за другим, - твердо сказал Арагорн, спрятал кинжал в мешок, и поднялся на ноги. – Мы должны выполнить свою работу.  
\- А это уже не тебе решать, - проворчал кто-то из эльфов и Фили слегка напрягся.

Такого, конечно, просто не могло быть, но… но что если эльфы сейчас просто развернутся и уйдут? В общем-то, вся работа все равно на нем, но ведь и прикрывать кто-то должен. Арагорн, кажется, подумал о том же, потому что нахмурился, открыл рот, но Гаэль его опередил:

\- Свою работу мы сделаем, - негромко сказал он. – Но и выяснить, что здесь случилось тоже нужно. Что если Тирэль…  
\- Он не может быть жив, ты же понимаешь, - мягко перебил его Арагорн.  
\- Я понимаю, - согласился Гаэль. – Но он мог оставить здесь что-нибудь.  
\- Мог, - согласился Фили. – В конце концов, мы ведь только что сюда вошли. Вон там, - он ткнул в дальний конец темной пещеры, - что-то светится. Это вполне может быть тот ход, что мы ищем, и, как знать, может и о вашем друге там что-то отыщется.  
\- Свет? – не поверил ему эльф, напряг глаза, вглядываясь в темноту.  
\- Да, свет, – подтвердил Фили. – Я думаю, никто не станет спорить, что гномы видят в подземельях получше эльфов и людей.  
\- Но это не подземелье, - продолжал настаивать эльф, но Фили это почему-то не раздражало, только рассмеяться захотелось.  
\- Ну вот сейчас пойдем и проверим, говорил ли я правду, - все-таки позволил себе усмехнуться он. – Никто ведь не против?  
\- За этим и пришли, - отозвался Арагорн, забрасывая мешок за спину. – Идем?

Никто не стал возражать. 

До дальней стены оказалось восемьдесят четыре гномьих шага и Фили, отсчитав их, присвистнул про себя. Для пещеры, образовавшейся естественным путем, да еще находящейся рядом с водопадом, это был немалый размер. А кроме того, оказавшись у стены, и подняв голову, он увидел то, чего никак не ожидал здесь обнаружить. Факелы. Древние настолько, что дерево почти сгнило, а металлические кольца проржавели и рассыпались от первого же прикосновения, они все же были здесь, указывая на то, что когда это место было если не обитаемым, то уж точно охраняемым.

\- Гляди, - Фили тронул Арагорна за руку и ткнул пальцем вверх.  
\- Интересно, - проговорил человек. – Почему же все здесь забросили?  
\- Ну, об этом не меня нужно спрашивать, - покачал головой Фили.   
\- Но Владыка никогда не упоминал, что здесь кто-то бывал или жил, - недоумевая, продолжил Арагорн.  
\- Да, он сказал лишь, что в Долине много позабытых ходов, - согласился Фили. – Наверное, это один из них.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Арагорн. – Странно только, что этот ход очень похож на караулку. Ты не обратил внимания, где именно наши друзья развели костер? В кострище.  
\- А вот там, - подхватил Фили, ткнув пальцем вправо, - что-то очень похожее на стойку для оружия.  
\- Значит, когда-то здесь кто-то жил, пусть даже временно.  
\- Это все неважно.

Подошедший сзади Гаэль выглядел еще более печальным, чем его уже привык видеть Фили и это настораживало.

\- Вы что-то нашли? – опередил его Арагорн.  
\- Да, - кивнул эльф. – И я почти уверен, что это Тирэль. Идемте.

Фили и Следопыт последовали за ним по короткому коридорчику, и оказались в небольшой, залитой тусклым светом, пещере. Она была значительно меньше предыдущей и, наверное, использовалась для хранения припасов, потому что в ней было намного холоднее. Свет сюда попадал через небольшое окошечко, пробитое высоко в стене. Фили, задрав голову, прикинул высоту, и решил, что пробраться внутрь через него невозможно.

\- Сюда, - снова позвал Гаэль и Фили поспешил подойти.

Тирэль сидел, оперевшись на стену, уронив голову на грудь и скелеты орков, окружавшие его, не оставляли сомнений в том, что жизнь свою он продал дорого. Несколько стрел торчали в полуистлевшем кожаном доспехе, но ни одна рана, насколько мог судить Фили, не была достаточно серьезной, чтобы от нее можно было умереть. Он сумел бы выбраться, если бы не раздробленная нога. От обнаженных разбитых костей, от того, под каким углом нога была вывернута, невольно начинало подташнивать.

\- Думаешь, он вот так и умер тут? – негромко спросил Фили Следопыта.  
\- Скорее всего, - кивнул Арагорн. – Двигаться он не мог, помощи ждать было неоткуда. Я думаю, он решил до последнего оставаться здесь и защищать проход.  
\- А орки, натолкнувшись на такой отпор, отступили, - сказал Гаэль.  
\- Скорее всего, - согласился Следопыт.

В пещере стало так тихо, что Фили слышал, как у него бьется сердце. Он стоял и, не в силах отвести глаз, смотрел на то, что осталось от эльфа. Истлело почти все, туника превратившаяся в несколько клочков бурой ткани, свисала с костей, когда-то плотные штаны рассыпались в прах, кожаные доспехи покоробились, как сапоги и ремень. Валяющийся у правой руки лук давно лишился тетивы, а стрелы, если они оставались, сгнили в колчане. Очень легко было представить, как Тирэль лежит здесь, раненый, слушает царящую вокруг тишину и все отчетливее понимает, что из пещеры ему никогда не выбраться. Когда он перестал надеяться? Когда понял, что умрет практически в темноте, без еды, не в силах добраться до такой близкой воды? Успокаивало ли его понимание, что он выполнил свой долг перед Долиной или в свои последние мгновения он проклинал судьбу, которая заставила его участвовать в споре, который закончился вот так? Фили был уверен, что не хочет всего этого знать.

\- А как же кинжал? – вдруг пришло ему в голову. – Если Тирэль не мог двигаться, то каким образом он мог оказаться внизу?  
\- Скорее всего, кто-то из орков забрал его, - подумав, сказал Арагорн. – Ножны, которые ты нашел, сорвали с пояса. Смотри, - он присел у тела и ткнул пальцем в лопнувший ремень, - вот. Я думаю, тот, кто забрал их, добрался до выхода, хорошенько разглядел добычу и решил, что испорченные ножны ему не нужны, и выбросил их.  
\- А потом?  
\- Кто знает, - вздохнул Арагорн, вставая. – Думаю, теперь мы уже не узнаем этого. Может, их было двое, между ними завязался спор за оружие, один ударил кинжалом другого и оба свалились в пропасть. В Долину, бывает, выносит трупы орков, но понять, где именно те погибли невозможно. Так что, может быть все, что угодно. Кристально ясно только одно – Тирэль защищал этот проход до самой своей смерти, а была она ох какой нелегкой. 

Фили медленно кивнул, соглашаясь с ним. В конце концов, главное, что они нашли кинжал и отыскали эльфа. Теперь его близкие – должны же у него быть родные в Долине – узнают, что с ним случилось. Облегчит это им жизнь или нет, сказать трудно, но в любом случае, всегда лучше знать.

\- Как будем спускать его вниз? – спросил он Арагорна, но тот не успел ответить.  
\- Мы не будем, - опередил его Гаэль.  
\- Что? Почему? – удивился Фили. – Это же твой друг.  
\- Да, - кивнул Гаэль, не отводя глаз от скелета. – И именно поэтому я не хочу его тревожить. 

Фили перевел взгляд на Арагорна, но тот только пожал плечами.

\- В любом случае, дух его давно уже в Чертогах, - негромко сказал кто-то из эльфов за спиной Фили. – А эти горы станут неплохим надгробием.  
\- Ты собирался взрывать проход, - подсказал Арагорн недоуменно захлопавшему глазами Фили. – Так почему бы не взорвать пещеру?

Фили прикинул количество взрывчатого порошка в сумке, оглядел пещеру и пожал плечами:

\- Должно хватить. А вы уверены, что здесь нет других ходов?  
\- Эгалмот осмотрел все, говорит, дальше только длинный проход наружу, за пределы Долины, - проговорил Гаэль и высокий эльф, который до этого, кажется, даже не раскрывал рта, кивнул, подтверждая его слова.  
\- Там начинается равнина, - мелодично сказал он. – Вход прячется в скалах. Надо сказать, орки, отыскавшие его, были упрямы, я сам едва не потерялся.  
\- Что же, - пожал плечами Фили, - тогда я не вижу, что может нам помешать взорвать пещеру и достойно похоронить вашего друга.  
\- Тогда говори, что нужно делать, - сглотнув, сказал Гаэль.

Подготовка не заняла много времени. Прикинув, что нужно для того, чтобы купол пещеры обрушился внутрь, надежно завалив выход на равнину, Фили разложил сосуды с взрывчатым порошком, и, разматывая огнепроводную веревку, выбрался наружу, к водопаду, где его уже ждали остальные члены отряда.

\- Ты уверен, что все получится как надо? – спросил Арагорн.  
\- Вот сейчас и проверим, - не обижаясь, усмехнулся Фили, поджег веревку и первым направился по карнизу к тропе. Не хотелось бы, чтобы взрывная волна снесла кого-нибудь в водопад.

Оказавшись на твердой земле, Фили остановился и, щурясь от яркого солнца, уставился на вход в пещеру. Веревка была длинной, но сухой и горела быстро, так что долго ждать им не пришлось, и через несколько мгновений раздался глухой взрыв, земля под ногами ощутимо вздрогнула, а из отверстия вырвались облака камней и пыли. Водопад вздыбился, разбрасывая во все стороны брызги, но уже через миг его поверхность выровнялась, и больше ничего не указывало на то, что только что прозвучал взрыв.

\- Проверять будем? – спросил Фили, сам не зная у кого.  
\- Сейчас, - откликнулся Эгалмот и быстро подошел к карнизу, аккуратно ступил на него, сделал несколько шагов, и почти сразу же вернулся. – Вход полностью завален камнями.  
\- Дело сделано, - проговорил Арагорн.  
\- Да, - согласился Фили и подумал, что совсем не чувствует удовлетворения от хорошо сделанной работы.  
\- Тогда возвращаемся, путь обратно будет сложнее.

Гаэль первым повернулся к тропе, собираясь начать спускаться, но Арагорн его остановился:

\- Подожди, - присев, он вытащил из мешка кинжал и ножны Тирэля, и протянул их Гаэлю. – Думаю, ему бы понравилось, что они теперь у тебя.

Гаэль мгновение смотрел на оружие, а потом осторожно принял и по тому, как задрожали у него губы, Фили понял, что прямо сейчас ответа и благодарности Арагорн не дождется. Впрочем, тот не очень-то и ждал, просто затянул горловину мешка, закинул его за плечи и первым начал спускаться вниз.


	6. Chapter 6

Спуск вниз оказался таким сложным, что Фили, хоть никому и не признавался, в какой-то момент начал опасаться, что не дойдет. Особенно, когда начали опускаться сумерки. У него никогда не было проблемы со зрением, всегда и все виделось четко и ясно, но здесь, в странной эльфийской долине плыли очертания, и невозможно сложным вдруг оказалось определить расстояние до ближайшего куста. Фили моргал и тер глаза, но это помогало ненадолго, а потом снова наплывала серая пелена. Почему он не замечал ее, когда они только поднимались, Фили не знал, да особенно и не задумывался, опасаясь, что лишние мысли только сильнее собьют с толку. Он очень старался сосредоточиться, даже начал считать шаги, точно шел по незнакомой пещере, но сам понимал, что это не поможет и, наконец, остановился, делая вид, что просто хочет передохнуть. Эльфы, медленно спускающиеся примерно в десяти шагах впереди, кажется, не обратили на это никакого внимания. Да и с чего бы? Он ведь гном, всю свою жизнь проведший в горах, кому как ни ему уметь справляться с их странностями. Это была правда, и тем ужаснее было то, что Фили все сильнее понимал, что справиться не может. В глазах плыло все сильнее, волк внутри задергался и Фили вдруг все понял. 

Привыкнув, что новое зелье им с Кили нужно принимать теперь нечасто, он со спокойной душой отдал контроль за этим брату, и теперь осознал, что сделал большую глупость, потому что, покопавшись в памяти, понял, что не помнит, когда именно нужно принимать новую порцию. Он знал, что не должен так поступать, не должен пускать такую важную вещь на самотек, но ему очень не хотелось вспоминать о том, как сильно они с Кили зависят от зелья. Хотелось хоть на мгновение поверить, что все само собой пришло в норму и больше не нужно глотать густую зеленую жидкость. Приятную, правда, на вкус, но это ничего не меняло.

\- Ужасно глупо, - пробормотал Фили, в очередной раз протирая глаза, и все отчетливее понимая, что это не поможет. 

Ну почему, почему ему не пришло в голову принять зелье перед уходом? Кили совершенно прав насчет него – несмышленыш. Вот что будет, если он сейчас, прямо здесь, обернется? Фили застонал, прижав ко лбу кулак, и даже стукнул себя, стараясь прояснить сознание. Успеет ли он спуститься и выпить зелье, пока ничего не случилось? И что будет, если нет, сколько он пробудет волком?

\- Да, очень во время, - пробормотал он, сглатывая ставшую вязкой слюну, снова провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь держаться. 

Других вариантов нет, надо как можно быстрее спуститься и начать двигаться стоит прямо сейчас, пока спутники не ушли еще дальше, потому что по тому, как вздрагивали колени и плыло в глазах, было ясно, что их помощь ох как потребуется, и, наверное, очень скоро. Фили сглотнул снова и помассировал грудь, чувствуя, как внутри начинает шевелиться зверь. Пока что ощущение было таким, словно он поднялся на ноги и потянулся, помахивая пушистым хвостом, но это только пока, Фили хорошо помнил.

\- Ты в порядке?

Голос Арагорна заставил Фили вздрогнуть, а от удивления слегка прояснилось в голове. Он был уверен, что Следопыт давно обогнал его.

\- Нет, - лгать не было смысла. – Волк…

Сил закончить у Фили не было, зверь внутри зевнул и выпустил когти, царапая, кажется, само сердце. Захотелось согнуться, а еще лучше свернуться клубком, улечься на пыльную тропу и так переждать, пока все не закончится. Этого делать было нельзя, Фили хорошо это знал. Арагорн, судя по всему, тоже.

\- Держись, - коротко приказал он и сунул руки Фили флягу. Ту самую, из которой они пили ночью на привале. – Выпей.

Он принялся зачем-то разматывать веревку, обмотанную вокруг пояса, а Фили, едва справившись с пробкой, сделал глоток, вытаращил глаза, когда питье, опалив глотку, ухнуло в желудок, и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как волк недовольно зафыркал и затих. Он пока что был слаб и контролировать его было довольно легко. Фили сделал еще один большой глоток, отметил, как прояснилось в глазах, и протянул флягу Арагорну.

\- Оставь, тебе пригодится, - покачал головой тот и споро примотал Фили веревкой к себе. – Чтобы сбежать не надумал, - пояснил он.  
\- Да я и не… - начал было Фили, но тут же замолчал. Он сам виноват в том, что происходит, а Арагорн предлагает помощь. Отказываться от нее он не станет. – Спасибо.  
\- Внизу поблагодаришь, - проговорил Следопыт, проверяя узел. – Идем.

Фили кивнул, прикусил губу и, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно дрожат колени, пошел следом. 

\- Думаю, на ночлег мы устраиваться не станем, - проговорил Арагорн через некоторое время и Фили кивнул, даже не сообразив, что тот его не видит.  
\- У нас получится? – спохватившись, спросил он, глядя на то, как солнце все быстрее клонится к закату. – Ночью, на такой тропе… это опасно.  
\- А ты выдержишь? – помолчав, спросил Арагорн.

Фили, вздохнув, прислушался к себе. После хорошей дозы самогона волк пока что вел себя тихо, но что будет дальше предсказать было невозможно просто потому, что Фили не помнил, когда именно в последний раз пил зелье.

\- Я дурак, - пробормотал он, качая головой. – Кили совершенно прав, за мной нужен глаз да глаз.  
\- Хорошо, как встретимся, я ему об этом скажу, - отозвался Арагорн.   
\- Даже не думай, - в ужасе вскрикнул Фили, представив, во что снова превратится его жизнь, а Арагорн, не удержавшись, рассмеялся:  
\- Обычно мужчины так опасаются своих сварливых жен, как ты брата.  
\- И этого ему тоже не говори, - проворчал Фили.

Не останавливаясь, он сделал еще один глоток из фляги, поболтал ее, пытаясь определить, много ли еще осталось, и со вздохом подумал, что спустя несколько часов ноги у него начнут заплетаться от выпитого, а идти в таком состоянии по этой тропе было равно самоубийству. Наверное, Арагорн подумал о том же, потому что, остановившись, бросил быстрый взгляд на флягу, а потом крикнул эльфам подождать.

\- Идем, - коротко бросил он Фили и тот невольно почувствовал раздражение, которое тут же постарался подавить. В конце концов, он ведь сам виноват.  
\- У нас проблема, - коротко сказал Арагорн, когда они догнали эльфов.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул Гаэль.  
\- Еще немного и вам придется меня нести, - помахал флягой Фили. – Может быть, есть какие-то другие способы хоть ненадолго сдержать волка? 

Эльфы, вздыхая, переглянулись и Фили нахмурился:

\- Вы же эльфы, вы же умеете подчинять себе живые существа.  
\- Ну, твой волк не совсем живое существо, - возразил Гаэль. – Вот если бы он стал тобой, тогда…  
\- Но именно этого мы и хотим избежать, - перебил его Арагорн и бросил взгляд вниз, в Долину. – Нам идти еще около пяти часов. За это время он либо напьется так, что ухнет в пропасть, либо зверь все-таки вырвется.  
\- В последний раз, когда я превращался, он вел себя спокойно, - вмешался Фили.  
\- Пусть даже и так, - согласился Арагорн, - но для выполнения задания Владыки надо бы, чтобы у тебя было две руки и ты мог разговаривать. Ты помнишь, что кроме тебя никто не умеет обращаться с взрывчатым порошком?  
\- Кили и Двалин умеют, - проговорил Фили. – Но ты прав. Я должен сохранить свое сознание просто потому, что не знаю, сколько проведу в волчьем обличье, если превращусь.   
\- А значит, этот вариант рассматривать нельзя, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, отпивая из фляги.  
\- Не части.  
\- Стараюсь, но это сложно.

Волк внутри хоть и щерил зубы, и морщился, вел себя все свободнее, и несколько раз Фили, сам того не замечая, едва не сорвался на рык. Времени оставалось все меньше, уж точно не пять нужных часов.

\- А что если… - вдруг заговорил молчавший до этого Эгалмот, - что если кто-нибудь из нас пойдет вперед и принесет зелье? Мы продвигаемся быстрее, чем человек и полупьяный гном, так что и в Долину придем быстрее. Где твое зелье, мастер гном?  
\- В доме, в спальне, на столе, - запинаясь, ответил Фили.  
\- Я пойду вперед и постараюсь поторопиться, - кивнул он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Стой, - Арагорн схватил его за руку, останавливая и по тому, как сверкнули глаза эльфа, стало ясно, насколько сильно тот раздражен. Следопыт отнял руку, – Прости, я только хотел сказать, чтобы ты держался левой части тропы, а через четверть мили не позабыл про глубокую расселину. Помнишь, мы с трудом ее миновали?  
\- Помню, - помедлив, ответил Эгалмот почти без раздражения. – А вам, думаю, стоит разбить лагерь прямо здесь.

Он быстро зашагал вперед и почти мгновенно скрылся в темноте.

\- Спасибо, господин эльф, - только и успел выкрикнуть ему в спину Фили, потом потер лицо ладонями и повернулся к остальным:  
\- Только не вздумай просить прощения, - усмехаясь, сказал Арагорн. – Поверь, никто здесь тебя не винит.  
\- Я сам себя виню достаточно, - ответил Фили. – Просто…  
\- Просто очень легко было позабыть, что вы с братом заколдованы, - кивнул Арагорн.  
\- Да, - согласился Фили. – Я не должен был забывать, что еще ничего не решено, но соблазн был слишком велик.  
\- Ну, ничего ведь не случилось, - пожал плечами Гаэль и, присев на корточки принялся складывать костер из оставшегося хвороста. – И не случится, потому что Эгалмот принесет твое зелье, мастер гном.  
\- Может, не стоило отпускать его одного? – спросил Фили.

Он прищурился было, пытаясь разглядеть эльфа, который точно еще не мог уйти далеко, но непроглядная темнота, как-то очень быстро свалившаяся на землю, не позволила.

\- Поверь, если кто и справится с этим, то только Эгалмот, - отозвался Гаэль и его товарищ согласно кивнул. – Он очень часто путешествовал когда-то через Мглистые и мы были бы ему только обузой. Садитесь-ка лучше к огню.

Фили и Арагорн не стали ждать еще одного приглашения и быстро уселись у костра, рядом с эльфами. Без Эгалмота одеял хватило на всех и эльфы, укутавшись по самые уши, принялись за еду. Арагорн тоже не отказался, а вот Фили, чувствуя, что вывернуть его может даже от запаха, покачал головой. Сейчас бы просто лечь и уснуть, и ничего больше не надо, но и это сделать он боялся, опасаясь, что проснется уже не собой. Проклятье, ну как можно быть таким невнимательным! Сколько раз он сам, в прошлом, ругал Кили за то, что тот так рассчитывает на него, не думает своей головой, а теперь и сам вляпался в ту же ловушку. Вот только последствия у его ошибки могут быть куда серьезнее. 

Вздохнув, Фили еще сильнее завернулся в куртку и не заметил, как переглянулись эльфы. 

Кто из них запел первым Фили так и не понял, только над пыльной тропой, в холодной ночном воздухе вдруг поплыли нежные успокаивающие, мягкие звуки. Эффект был таким, будто Фили от души глотнул успокаивающего отвара Оина на черной траве. Все чувства будто застыли, замерли, голова стала легкой и пустой, и единственным сильным желанием было, чтобы пение не прекращалось. 

К счастью, эльфов просить было не нужно, протянув руки к огню, они оба продолжали петь. Фили не понимал ни слова, но наслаждался каждым звуком, каждой нотой и волк внутри него затих, точно завороженный. Мелодия была непривычной, странной, голоса эльфов то сталкивались, словно в битве, то переплетались, как виноградные лозы, поддерживая друг друга. В один миг хотелось плакать, но уже в другой, короткий, как удар сердца, кровь вскипала, требуя драки, смеха, веселья, и снова все успокаивалось. 

Фили сам не заметил, как прилег у костра, плотнее завернувшись в куртку. Позабытая фляга стояла рядом, но он даже помыслить не мог, чтобы приложиться к ней. Казалось, любое движение тут же нарушит волшебство – хрупкое, хрустальное, слившееся с ночью, звездами, с журчанием водопада. Эльфы пели и вплетали свои голоса в звучание всего живого. А может, это живое подстраивалось под их мелодию, за века привыкшее к этой странной, неземной музыке? Фили показалось, что даже звезды, раскинувшиеся над ними высоко в небе стали светить ярче, а водопад – шуметь не больше, чем река, текущая по равнине. Несомненно, это были лишь его фантазии, ведь такого просто не бывает, но он не думал об этом, он просто был счастлив.

Вдруг пение эльфов изменилось. В него явственно вплелась грустная, горькая нотка, такая, что волк внутри беспокойно забил хвостом, но не для того чтобы вырваться. Ему хотелось завыть, Фили чувствовал. Он и сам рассеянно потер ладонью грудь, потому что сердце вдруг сжалось как от боли, увидел, как печально сжал губы Арагорн, и вздохнул, поняв, что Гаэль плачет.

Прозрачные слезы тихо катились по его щекам, но голос звучал ровно, звонко и был полон такой грусти, что казалось, еще немного и весь мир утонет в печали. Если бы Фили мог, то, наверное, коснулся бы руки эльфа, попробовал что-нибудь сказать, как-то утешить, ведь, в конце концов, он тоже прожил немало, потерял многих, но двинуться не получалось. Он мог только слушать, слушать и пытаться понять боль и горе вечного существа, вдруг осознавшего, что оно небессмертно. Наверное, Гаэль знал это и до того, как отыскал друга, несомненно, ему не раз приходилось сталкиваться со смертью. Чужой. Со смертью животных, людей, может, даже гномов, но эльф это совсем другое.

«А может дело не в том, что эльф?» - вдруг осенило Фили. – «А в том, что друг?»

Он вспомнил, как после Битвы пяти воинств они с Кили отлеживались раненые, и были избавлены от горькой необходимости искать среди погибших родных и друзей, и как, окрепнув, узнали про Глоина и Дори, про кузена Траина, сына Даина. Испытывал ли сейчас Гаэль что-то похожее на то, что чувствовал тогда Фили? Если да, то он ему очень сочувствовал. 

Фили очень хотелось что-то сделать, как-то поддержать эльфа, и возможно, будь он моложе, то постарался бы преодолеть силу песни и встал бы, сказал что-нибудь, но если время чему и научило его, так тому, что иногда лучше просто не вмешиваться. Поэтому, он лежал и слушал, чувствуя, как болит в груди, как катятся по лицу слезы. Он не стеснялся их, как не собирался этого делать ни один из сидящих у костра. Эта ночь, эти звезды и эта мелодия были для тех, кто никогда не вернется, и оплакивать их было правильно.

Волк, успокоившись, положил голову на лапы и внимал тонким звукам, издаваемым хрупким существом. Ему легко было бы вырваться, он знал это и не обратил бы никакого внимания на слабое сопротивление того, кто сейчас был им, если бы не звуки. Волк не знал, как их назвать, его племя вообще мало чему придумало именование, но это… Это было достойно лучшего из них – запаха оленей, вернувшихся в лес после долгой зимы; крови и мяса; нежного оскала выбравшей пару самки, свежей воды. Слушая струящуюся в ночи мелодию, он чувствовал, осязал и обонял их все, и без раздумий отдал бы, если бы только знал, что когда-нибудь сумеет услышать ее вновь. Очень хотелось вскочить на ноги, вздернуть морду к небу и завыть так, как никогда не выл до этого, но любой звук мог разрушить песню, и волк сдержался. Пускай вот так, пускай даже тот, кто снаружи снова одурманит мерзкой жидкостью, но он хотел слушать.

Фили снова потер ладонью грудь, сглотнул вставший в горле комок, и перекатился на спину. Звезды слепили глаза, так что он прикрыл их рукой, надеясь, что уснет, потому что слышать пение эльфов уже не было сил. Он ничего не собирался им говорить, каждый имеет право на скорбь, но сам чувствовал, что еще немного и больше не выдержит, и даже то, что зверь внутри успокоился и, кажется, задремал, не успокаивало. Негномье и даже нечеловеческое горе вот-вот могло разодрать душу на части. Фили поймал себя на мысли, что больше всего хочет начать кататься по земле, раздирая на себе одежду и поминая каждого умершего или погибшего родича до самого Дарина. Да что там, каждого гнома! Он еще успел подумать, как ужасно это будет смотреться со стороны, и в этот миг пение оборвалось. Последняя дрожащая нота растаяла и Гаэль смущенно засмеялся. Этот звук, грубоватый, в отличие от его пения, прояснил мысли.

\- Простите, - повинился эльф, - мы немного увлеклись. Нам не следовало так тонуть в своем горе, тем более, что правильно почтить память Тирэля здесь просто не выйдет.  
\- А правильно, это как? – слабо спросил Фили.  
\- Мы – эльфы Долины, соберемся все вместе, на праздничной поляне, и будем петь, - пояснил Гаэль, поймал полный ужаса взгляд гнома, и снова рассмеялся: - Такого эффекта на смертных оно уже не окажет, поверь.   
\- Ты знаешь, каково это? – спросил Фили.  
\- Да, ты не единственный смертный, посетивший Долину за эти века, а Тирэль не первый погибший эльф. Просто, - Гаэль помедлил, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, - когда нас много, мы будто поддерживаем друг друга и горе каждого становится тише, а когда мы поодиночке…

Он пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся, потом бросил взгляд куда-то за спину Фили и коротко рассмеялся:

\- Но и в том, что случилось, была своя польза.  
\- Что?

Фили тоже обернулся, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит эльф и вдруг осознал, что чернота ночи, еще несколько мгновений назад казавшаяся непроглядной, слегка посветлела. Он удивленно приоткрыл рот, повернулся к Гаэлю, чтобы спросить, как такое возможно, и увидел, как по пенной поверхности водопада скользнули первые розоватые солнечные лучи.

\- Но… - только и смог он выдавить из себя, и Гаэль весело рассмеялся.  
\- Эльфийское пение, - пожал он плечами, а его товарищ заулыбался. – И не спрашивай, я не стану объяснять.  
\- Ладно, - послушно кивнул Фили, повернулся к Арагорну и увидел, что тот мирно спит. – А…  
\- Дунадан, - непонятно пояснил Гаэль в ответ на его недоумение. – Все они такие, потомки нуменорцев.

Совершенно ничего уже не понимая, Фили от души приложился к фляге и закашлялся, а пока он протирал глаза, вокруг все быстрее становилось светло. Водопад расцветился нежными красками и весело разбрасывал во все стороны яркие капли, неподалеку проснулась и запела птица, костер неожиданно быстро потух, и только тонкая струйка дыма вилась в воздухе. Ночь, что должна была стать самой долгой и мучительной в жизни Фили, закончилась так быстро, что он ее и не заметил, и если это было волшебство, то он был бы совершенно не против ощутить его вновь. 

\- Эй, друг, подъем.

Он потряс Следопыта за плечо и тот моментально распахнул глаза, словно и не спал вовсе.

\- С добрым утром, - проговорил он, окинул Фили пристальным взглядом, кивнул чему-то и принялся скатывать подстилки.   
\- С добрым, - отозвался Фили и принялся ему помогать. 

И, пока заливал остатками воды костер, решил, что больше не станет ничему удивляться. В конце концов, не сам ли он говорил, что эта Долина волшебная и меняет всех, кто в нее приходит? Наверное, этой ночью волшебство коснулось и его. 

Он с волнением прислушался к себе, потер грудь, но тут же с облегчением понял, что пока что зверь ведет себя спокойно. То ли его убаюкало пение эльфов, то ли он действительно уснул. Возможно, теперь ему хватит времени, чтобы добраться до зелья.

\- Пора, - проговорил Арагорн, выпрямляясь, эльфы закивали, Гаэль быстро раздал всем по яблоку и куску не очень свежей лепешки, и отряд направился вниз, жуя на ходу.

Стараясь шагать осторожно, чтобы не споткнуться, Фили поочередно откусывал то от яблока, то от лепешки и чувствовал себя полностью довольным жизнью. Закончив есть, он отряхнул ладони и отхлебнул из фляги, и протянул ее Арагорну, который, покачав головой, отказался.

\- А ты крепок, мастер гном, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Что? – не сразу отозвался Фили, преодолевая крупную трещину в тропе и помогая перебраться через нее эльфу.

Тот сверкнул на него глазами, но от помощи, тем не менее, не отказался.

\- Ты выпил столько, что человека бы уже свалило с ног, – пояснил Арагорн, когда Фили снова поравнялся с ним.  
\- Но не тебя, - хмыкнул Фили, бросая на него быстрый взгляд. – Я прав?  
\- Да, - усмехаясь, согласился Следопыт и пожал плечами. – Старая кровь, ничего не поделать.  
\- Дунадан, - повторил Фили, услышанное от эльфов. – Но ведь Нуменора много веков как нет.  
\- А потомки остались, - тяжело отозвался Арагорн и передернул плечами. – И некоторые считают, что на них по-прежнему лежит ответственность.  
\- За что? – не удержался от вопроса Фили.  
\- За многое, - вздохнул Арагорн.

Фили хотел бы задать ему еще множество вопросов, но сдержался. Пустое любопытство сейчас ни к чему. Возможно, потом. Он бросил косой взгляд на замкнутое лицо Арагорна и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Совершенно ясно ведь, что Арагорн не хочет об этом разговаривать, а значит, не стоит лезть со своими вопросами. Зато теперь стало окончательно ясно, почему дочь Элронда остановила свой выбор на этом человеке. Действительно, ему бы еще королевство и никто не стал бы возражать против этого брака, даже отец Арвен.

«Ну вот какое тебе дело до этого?» - спросил он сам себя, вздыхая.

\- Осталось недолго, - по-своему понял его вздох Арагорн и Фили ему улыбнулся, не собираясь переубеждать.

К тому же, действительно хотелось добраться до Долины поскорее. 

Они шли уже пару часов, когда Арагорн вдруг остановился и, прищурившись, пристально уставился на что-то впереди.

\- Мне кажется или это…

Он не успел договорить, как позади послышались приветственные крики. Оглянувшись, Фили увидел, что оба эльфа радостно машут руками.

\- Эгалмот, - с облегчением вздохнул он и Арагорн кивнул.  
\- Он.

С облегчением, которое в этот миг испытал Фили, не сравнилось бы ни что. Он чувствовал себя так, словно живым и невредимым выбрался из-под завала. 

«Подожди», - одернул он сам себя. – «Вот выпьешь зелье и можно будет считать. Что все закончилось, а пока что – нет».

Отряд не стал останавливаться в ожидании Эгалмота, наоборот, все ускорили шаг и торопливо перепрыгивали через препятствия, скользили сапогами по щебню, стремясь как можно скорее встретиться с эльфом, и Фили быстро шагал впереди. Он опередил даже Арагорна, подгоняемый желанием успокоить волка и страхом, что не успеет.

\- Принес? – жадно спросил он, почти налетев на эльфа и тот закивал, пряча улыбку. 

Фили, впрочем, было все равно. Он выхватил из рук Эгалмота изящный сосуд, вытащил пробку и в два глотка проглотил зелье. Зверь внутри шевельнулся, дернул лапами и, зевнув, опять крепко уснул. Такого облегчения Фили не испытывал очень давно.

\- Теперь я все время буду иметь при себе запас, - проговорил он, облизывая губы.  
\- Наверное, это будет хорошим решением, - согласился Эгалмот.

Фили услышал в его голосе странное напряжение и, решив, что оно относится к его оплошности, просто промолчал. Оправдываться перед эльфом он не собирался, и так достаточно извинился, а вот носить с собой зелье теперь станет точно. Хорошая идея. И почему она не пришла ему в голову раньше?

Он еще раз благодарно кивнул эльфу, вытряс в рот остатки зелья и сунул сосуд в карман. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Арагорн.

Фили хотел было кивнуть, но вдруг понял, что Следопыт смотрит вовсе не на него и внутри зашевелилась смутная тревога.

\- Что-то случилось? – нахмурившись, спросил он. – Что-то в Долине?  
\- Не совсем, - покачал головой Эгалмот. – Один из наших, что ушли с твоим братом…

Он замялся, точно не зная, как сказать то, что знает и Фили подался вперед, схватил его за руку и, настойчиво глядя ему в глаза, спросил:

\- Что произошло, говори. 

Эльф вздохнул, отводя глаза, и заговорил:

\- Талиэль держит сойку. Когда-то давно он спас ее от ястреба, выходил, а когда решил выпустить, птичка не захотела улетать. С тех пор они были неразлучны.

Он снова умолк и Фили нетерпеливо его поторопил:

\- И что же случилось?  
\- Вчера, перед самым моим приходом, сойка прилетела в Долину, но этого не могло быть, она не покидает Талиэля.

Фили бросил испуганный взгляд на Арагорна и тот кивком подтвердил слова эльфа.

\- К тому же, птица была очень напугана, - добавил Эгалмот.

Фили мгновение стоял неподвижно, потом выпустил руку эльфа, поправил пояс и быстро зашагал вниз.

\- Владыка собирает отряд, чтобы искать их, - сказал ему вслед Эгалмот.  
\- И я пойду с ним, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Фили.  
\- Подожди, возможно, ничего еще и не случилось, - сказал Арагорн, шагая следом.  
\- Возможно, - согласился Фили и почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. 

Ему очень хотелось верить, что все в порядке, что с Кили и Двалином ничего не случилось, но внутренний голос говорил, что надо спешить, что брат в опасности. Иначе, почему за все это время не прозвучало ни одного взрыва? И как он только мог не обратить на это внимания! Отвлекся на проклятого волка, вот почему. Фили был готов сам себе надавать тумаков. Он только и делает, что совершает ошибку за ошибкой! 

\- Ох, только бы…

Фили не сумел договорить, сглотнул вставший в горле комок, поднял голову, оценивая оставшийся путь, и ускорил шаги, не обращая внимания на протестующие крики эльфов за спиной. Ему нужно было торопиться, чтобы поскорее выяснить, что случилось с братом. 

\- Фили!

Арагорн догнал его, но не стал останавливать, а пошел рядом, внимательно глядя вперед.

\- Не стоит уходить одному, – мягко сказал он и Фили, кивнул. Но шага не замедлил.  
\- Я должен отыскать Кили, - твердо сказал он.  
\- И я тебе в этом помогу, - отозвался Арагорн.


	7. Chapter 7

Скалы нависали над головой, достигая, кажется, самого неба, а в некоторых местах закрывая его, сереющее к ночи, и трудно было поверить, что они вовсе не в Мглистых горах, в самом начале долгого и трудного пути. Шагая по извилистой тропинке, Кили то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что вот сейчас он поднимет голову и увидит перевал, на котором они с Фили и Двалином наткнулись на отряд орков, а если сделает шаг в сторону, то непременно свалится вниз, соскользнув с обледеневшей скалы. И даже то, что вокруг царило мягкое тепло, не спасало его от этих мыслей. Он шел, задумчиво хмурясь и ежился, сам того не замечая, пока, наконец, шедший позади Двалин не выдержал.

\- И долго ты еще будешь это делать?

 

Кили вздрогнул, замер на полушаге и обернулся:

\- О чем ты?

Двалин шумно вздохнул и поправил за спиной топоры:

\- Если ты хотел пойти с братом, то надо было только сказать, - пробурчал он.  
\- Я вовсе не…

Кили оборвал сам себя и опять покосился вверх, туда, где над их головами нависла высокая, мрачная скала. Он даже и не представлял, что в Ривенделле могут быть вот такие места. Ему… да, ему было если не страшно, то очень не по себе. 

\- Давит, - негромко проговорил он и посмотрел вслед эльфам.

Те уже довольно сильно опередили их и вот-вот должны были исчезнуть за поворотом, так что если гномы не хотели потеряться, им следовало поторопиться, но Кили никак не мог заставить себя сделать хотя бы шаг.

\- Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь такое случится, - опять негромко сказал он, качая головой, и пояснил, увидев, что Двалин нахмурился еще сильнее: - Странно тут все, я как голову не подниму, так все в Мглистых себя вижу, снег чувствую, даже холодно становится, и очень сильно боюсь упасть.  
\- Не упадешь, - ответил Двалин. – Ты же летать умеешь.

Кили мгновение смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул:

\- Умею. Думаешь, поможет?  
\- Уверен, - отозвался Двалин. – А что до Мглистых, так ведь и ривенделлские скалы ими когда-то были, ты не знал разве?  
\- Нет, - удивился Кили и рассмеялся, - а сейчас ты скажешь, что мне надо читать хоть что-то, чтобы не помереть неучем.  
\- Не скажу, - усмехнувшись, ответил Двалин. – За этим тебе к Балину.  
\- Да, - улыбаясь, согласился Кили и тут же погрустнел. – Как-то там старина Балин.  
\- Наша порода крепкая, - проговорил Двалин, отводя глаза, и Кили не стал больше ничего говорить.

Он только шагнул к другу и крепко сжал его плечо, подбадривая. 

\- Идем, - хмыкнул Двалин. – А то наши друзья-эльфы решат, что мы решили разбить лагерь прямо здесь.

Кили согласно кивнул и, задрав голову, уставился на тот кусочек неба, что был ему виден из-за скалы. 

\- Ну, скоро так или иначе придется становиться на ночлег, - проговорил он.  
\- Но до этого времени мы еще успеем пройти пару миль, - сказал Двалин. – Тропа ровная, идти сплошное удовольствие.  
\- Это точно, - кивнул Кили и оба гнома поспешили вперед.

Ощущение стылой зимы окончательно не отступило, то и дело мурашками прокатываясь по спине, но Кили старательно не обращал на него внимания, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом и вдруг вспомнил, что они с Фили так и не написали письмо домой. Закрутились, замотались с подготовкой взрывающегося порошка и забыли. Ничего, конечно, страшного, вернутся и напишут, да и время будет все продумать, но Кили вдруг почему-то ощутил себя так, будто давным-давно вычеркнул Эребор из своей жизни, а тут кто-то ему о нем напомнил. Горячая волна стыда окатила Кили так, что даже щеки загорелись и он невольно порадовался, что идет позади всех, не хватало ему сейчас только объяснений. 

\- Все не так, - тихо прошептал он, стараясь, чтобы Двалин не услышал. – Я ничего не собираюсь забывать. И никого.

Самодовольное лицо Рауда, когда тот понял, что план сработал, мгновенно встало перед его внутренним взором и Кили заскрипел зубами, стараясь совладать с приступом ненависти. Нет, когда они вернутся в Эребор и снимут заклятье, он загонит ублюдка на самую верхушку Горы, отрубит ему голову и бросит там гнить. Хотя нет, не стоит осквернять место, за которое они едва не отдали жизни, трупом предателя. Лучше совершить казнь в подземелье или, может, выстроить виселицу по примеру людей Эсгарота, или...

\- Или подумать об этом тогда, когда дело, наконец, будет сделано, - пробормотал Кили и решительно выбросил из головы все лишнее. Время посмаковать подробности и выдумать для Рауда страшную кару еще будет, а пока неплохо было бы сосредоточиться на деле.

Но это оказалось не так просто. Кили шагал, перебирая в голове захваченные в путь припасы, склянки со взрывающимся порошком, оружие, вспоминая карту с отметками на местах, где должны были быть проходы в скалах, но постоянно ловил себя на том, что то и дело возвращается мыслями к Эребору. Что там сейчас происходит? А если он не думал об этом, то вспоминал сделки, которые они с Фили не успели завершить, мастерские, что не успели открыть. Он вспомнил про позабытый в комнате Фили пояс, на который хотел нашить круглые бляхи, про неподкованного еще, совсем молоденького пони, которого выбрал в подарок матери, про сапоги, которые так и не вычистил. Сколько, оказывается мелочей и более важных дел осталось там, дома. Вернутся ли они туда, сделают ли еще хоть что-то для Эребора, для своей семьи? 

Тоска, охватившая Кили была так сильна, что он ощущал, как она колотится за грудиной. Была бы камнем, уже бы проломила ребра. Хотя, может быть, так оно было бы легче. Кили подавил всхлип и криво усмехнулся, вспомнив, как долго привыкал к Горе. Ему, выросшему в Синих Горах, она казалась мрачной и неуютной, несмотря на все ее прошлое величие, и он был уверен, что до конца дней своих не сможет в ней обжиться. И вот, поди ж ты, сейчас любому бы ответил, что это лучшее место в Средиземье. Лучшее, самое любимое, самое уютное. И он никому не позволит его отнять.

Мысль о Рауде снова заставила Кили скривиться и он почувствовал, как тоска отступает, развеивается, уступая место совершенно другому чувству. Ненависти настолько сильной, настолько кристально прозрачной, что она, словно свежая родниковая вода, придавала сил, заставляя все быстрее шагать вперед. В конце концов, сколько тут осталось – выполнят задание Владыки, а там и до Летнего праздника рукой подать. А потом домой. В Эребор. 

Кили сунул руку в карман, достал фляжку, в которой давно уже таскал зелье и сделал несколько глотков, привычно подумал о том, принимает ли зелье Фили, и также привычно отбросил эту мысль. В важных делах его брат всегда придерживался правил, а значит, этом случае повода для беспокойства не было точно. Наоборот, это он бы рассердился на Кили, если бы узнал, что тот так часто принимает зелье.

«Кто знает, как это на тебе отразится», - сказал бы он, с тревогой глядя на Кили. 

Вздохнув, гном закупорил флягу и спрятал обратно в карман. Что поделать, иначе у него просто не получалось справляться. Фили вряд ли бы понял, учитывая то, что его волк, стоило лишь одурманить зверя, вел себя совершенно спокойно и почти не мешал брату жить. С ястребом же дело обстояло совсем по-другому. Чем больше проходило времени, чем дольше Кили не выпускал его, запирая в себе, тем сильнее тот протестовал. Он не мог вырваться, но нашел способ достать Кили иначе. 

Снами. Яркими, прозрачными, как предрассветное небо, наполненными ветром, облаками, легким дождем, срывающимся вниз, на далекую землю, бесконечным полетом, от которого захватывало дух, а на глазах выступали слезы. Он ощущал каждый взмах крыльев, всем телом чувствовал сопротивление воздуха и, проснувшись, долго лежал, не в силах понять, почему, ну почему он здесь, прикованный к земле неуклюжим, неповоротливым телом. Что он вообще здесь делает? 

Пережитое во сне оказалось настолько прекрасным, настолько нужным ему, его душе, что после первого сна Кили целый день ходил полностью погруженный в эти ощущения и пришел в себя только ближе к вечеру, когда Фили, весь день пытавшийся что-то с ним обсудить, настолько перепугался, что отвесил ему хорошую оплеуху. Извинялся потом, конечно, но Кили был только благодарен, потому что, хорошенько поразмыслив, понял, как опасно то, что с ним происходит. Ведь так можно действительно куда-нибудь «улететь», а кто тогда будет заботиться о Фили? 

Правда, и забота о брате завела его немного не туда, почти разрушив их отношения, но в тот момент позволила удержаться, зацепиться за окружающий мир. Тем более, что это оказалось не так уж и сложно. Просто пара глотков зелья здесь, да еще пара там. Лекарь качал головой, когда Кили приходил к нему за очередной порцией, но не спорил, особенно, когда услышал объяснения. 

\- Можно подумать, я стал бы это пить для удовольствия, - пробурчал Кили себе под нос, но скорее по привычке, потому что к эльфу он чувствовал одну лишь благодарность.

В конце концов, ведь именно тот, немного поэкспериментировав, сказал, что вреда организму от зелья никакого не будет, и что если оно и правда помогает от снов, то нужно продолжать принимать. 

«Вы пьете его, чтобы сохранить ясную голову и остаться собой, мастер гном», - слышал он голос лекаря. – «А раз получается, значит, все правильно».

Кили был не слишком в этом уверен, но выбора у него все равно не было. Ястреб ли или же сны – все это несло лишь вред ему, его брату, их жизни и планам вернуть Эребор, и он твердо был намерен этого не допустить.

В груди что-то снова трепыхнулось, немного болезненно, но Кили не обратил на эту боль внимания, привычно потер сердце ладонью и ускорил шаг. Пора было прекращать думать о всякой ерунде, особенно учитывая, что он со всем отлично справлялся, и сосредоточиться на задании. Быстрее сделают, быстрее вернутся в Долину и он увидит Фили.

Остальные члены его небольшого отряда думали, кажется, точно также, потому что на ночлег, едва стемнело, устраиваться никто не стал. Пользуясь тем, что тропа ровная и поднимается вверх плавно, они шагали до тех пор, пока темнота не стала совсем непроглядной. Только тогда один из эльфов – Кили никак не мог запомнить его имя и отличал от остальных по маленькой сойке, притулившейся на плече – что-то хрипло скомандовал и отряд остановился. Кили ожидал, что Двалин начнет протестовать и злиться на то, что какой-то эльф взял командование на себя, но ничего подобного не случилось. Двалин промолчал, а когда Кили внимательнее пригляделся к нему, то увидел, что тот выглядит бледным и как-то слишком тяжело дышит. Он тут же припомнил, что Двалину очень немало лет, а жизнь в последние месяцы не слишком баловала его покоем. По-хорошему, ему бы уже сидеть безвылазно в Эреборе, да заниматься своим любимым железом. Вот только Кили бы скорее язык себе откусил, чем сказал нечто подобное. Он просто глубоко вздохнул, стараясь восстановить собственное сбитое дыхание, а когда сумел, повернулся к другу:

\- Ты…

Двалин сверкнул на него глазами, но Кили это не остановило:

\- Ты разведешь костер? – спросил он спокойно. – Или остроухим доверим?

Двалин несколько раз недоуменно моргнул и было видно, что он ожидал услышать совсем не это. Помедлив, он хмыкнул и ответил:

\- Эльфы, может, и хороши ночью на горных тропах, но вот в разведении огня с гномами им никогда не сравниться.  
\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся Кили, сбросил наземь вязанку хвороста, которую тащил с самой Долины и с наслаждением потянулся. – Часа тебе хватит?

Двалин уставился на него так, что было ясно, что будь Кили моложе, его ухо уже изрядно бы пострадало, хмуро пробормотал что-то под нос о наглецах и принялся за дело, и совсем скоро костер осветил небольшую площадку, на которой отряд устроился на ночь. Подстилки были расстелены, поздний ужин – хлеб с мягким сыром и немного вина – разобран и Кили, прикончив свою долю, ощутил полное удовлетворение. Даже горы, которые вызывали у него поначалу такое странное, пугающее чувство стали казаться спокойными и уютными. Блаженная сытость потянула за собой усталость и он, свернувшись клубком на подстилке, прикрыл глаза. Его очередь дежурить только третья, так что выспаться он вполне успеет. 

Кажется, ему даже что-то снилось. Кили видел смутные образы, знакомые лица, но никак не мог понять кто это и откуда они взялись здесь, в Ривенделле. Или он совсем не в Долине? Место было странным, странно знакомым, но узнать его никак не удавалось. Кили отчаянно крутил головой, пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать, а сон становился все глубже, засасывал в себя словно в болото и сил вырваться из его сетей не было. Кили снился брат. Его печальная улыбка, грустные глаза, наверное, Кили его чем-то расстроил, ведь это так часто случалось в последнее время. Но когда он подходил, чтобы спросить Фили об этом, тот только отворачивался или смотрел сквозь него, и в глазах его не было узнавания. «В чем дело, что не так?», - хотелось спросить Кили, но язык не слушался и он мог только цепляться за руки брата, так, что на светлой коже оставались багровые синяки, но Фили, кажется, ничего не чувствовал. А потом по его щекам потекли слезы, и Кили стало так невыразимо страшно, что он, наконец, проснулся. 

Наверное, это его спасло. Спасло их всех. Потому что даже только распахнув глаза, еще плавая в пугающей полусонной мути, он безошибочно распознал нависшую над ним морду орка и дернулся в сторону, уходя от кривого ножа, который целил ему в горло. И заорал, поднимая остальных.

Эльфы мгновенно оказались на ногах, как и Двалин, который, выругавшись, бросил Кили один из своих топоров, с которыми не расставался. Кили поймал его, раскрутил, отбивая выпад ятагана, и благодарно кивнул. Его собственное оружие лежало футах в трех вместе с остальной поклажей и Кили, отчаянно сражаясь, ругал себя за беспечность. Ведь знал же, что идут проверять орочьи ходы и так непозволительно расслабился! Хотя, его легкий лук не помог бы здесь ничем, позиция не та для стрельбы, а меч… Кили, ухнув, принял на обух топора тяжелый удар, подумал, что, наверное, меч его сейчас бы попросту сломался и атаковал, удачным взмахом разрубая кольчугу на орке. Тот завопил и повалился на спину, но торжествовать Кили пришлось недолго, потому что на помощь раненому сородичу со всех сторон тут же бросились новые орки. Откуда их тут столько? Готовили вторжение в Долину, а наткнулись на них? Вопросов было много, они отвлекали и Кили сосредоточился только на том, чтобы поднимать и опускать топор. Ах, как не хватало ему сейчас ощущения Фили за спиной, ножей брата, которые тот все также постоянно таскал с собой, не обижаясь на подначки. Сейчас было бы самое время их использовать. Кили почти видел, как они втыкаются в узкие прорези шлемов, между пластинами лат, пробивают кожаную защиту, как орки, один за другим падают.

Они падали и так, под его ударами, но их, кажется, не убывало. Отвлекаться было нельзя, но Кили улучил момент и бросил быстрый взгляд на Двалина. Руки у того были покрыты кровью, по виску стекала кровь, но дрался он отчаянно. С эльфами дело обстояло похуже. Один уже лежал лицом вниз и не шевелился, у второго, того, что с сойкой, похоже, была сломана рука. Он еще продолжал отбиваться, но ясно было, что долго ему не продержаться. Третий эльф был, насколько мог видеть Кили, пока невредим. Он прикрывал товарища и то и дело что-то выкрикивал на своем языке. Кили было не ясно, что, да это и вряд ли могло иметь какое-то значение.

Большой орк в темно-серой кольчуге бросился на гнома, широко размахнулся, намереваясь прикончить явно уставшего воина, но тот с неожиданным проворством ушел в сторону и его топор с отвратительным хрустом врубился в бок нападающего, разрывая звенья доспеха, раскалывая ребра, он дошел до сердца и орк умер, даже не успев этого осознать. Кили же с трудом выдернул глубоко увязший в теле топор и встретил нового противника.

Драться становилось все труднее. Топор прибавил в весе, а несколько мелких ран не добавляли силы рукам Кили. Воздух наполнял горящие легкие словно бы кипятком, а сердце стучало так, словно готово было разорваться. Хотя, может, так оно было бы даже лучше, ведь подмоги им ждать неоткуда, а попасть в плен... От такой перспективы у Кили внутри все заледенело, а руки задрожали так, что он едва не выронил топор. Нет, только не плен. Он прекрасно помнил, что с ним и с Фили должны были сделать по приказу Рауда, и даже если это совсем не те орки, много ли им понадобится времени, чтобы выяснить, кто попался им в руки. Ну уж нет, лучше смерть. Жаль только, что Фили останется один. Да и Эребор еще хотелось увидеть.

«Вообще-то, я еще не помер», - вдруг зло встряхнул сам себя Кили и крепче сжал в руках топорище. Он – потомок Дарина и не сдастся так просто, пусть даже если какие-то твари прижали его спиной к скале. Ничего, так даже сподручнее, есть на что опереться, и пока он стоит на ногах еще ничего не потеряно. Да и Двалин, вон, пыхтит рядом. Эльф с сойкой, правда, тоже уже убит, а его птичка куда-то делась, да и не удивительно, в такой-то заварухе, но третий еще держится.

Кили вдруг выпрямился и закричал, пытаясь привлечь внимание эльфа к тому, что происходит у того за спиной, но опоздал. Большая сеть взлетела в воздух и упала на эльфа, сковывая его движения, следом навалились орки и он исчез под грудой шевелящихся тел.

\- Они хотят взять нас в плен, - проорал Двалин, поворачивая к Кили залитое кровью лицо.  
\- Я понял, - отозвался тот, стараясь не дрожать, хотя сбывались его самые страшные подозрения. Нет, он им живым точно не дастся.

Дергающийся куль, в который превратился эльф, куда-то быстро утащили, и теперь орки, переглядываясь, неторопливо подступали к гномам. Их было не так уж много, всего около дюжины, а еще больше валялось на земле раненными и убитыми, но для двух раненых и обессиленных гномов победить эту дюжину было также вероятно, как попасть живым в Чертоги Махала. 

\- Вот уж не думал, что подохну, защищая эльфийскую Долину, - пробурчал Двалин, удобнее перехватывая топор.  
\- Я тоже не думал, - отозвался Кили.  
\- Главное, не позволить взять себя в плен.  
\- Согласен.

Двалин посмотрел на него, хотел добавить что-то еще, но не стал, а просто кивнул и Кили кивнул ему в ответ. Жаль было только, что он не увидит Фили. Наверное, именно поэтому брат и плакал во сне, наверное, он узнал, что он мертв. Кили чуть сильнее оперся на камни за спиной, теперь он был уверен, что от смерти ему не спастись, но не чувствовал страха, только какое-то странное смирение. В конце концов, он мог погибнуть намного раньше – в Битве пяти воинств, в Мглистых, в любом из их многочисленных походов с Торином. Надо благодарить Махала, что он позволил ему прожить так долго.

Хотя, что это он! Ведь он еще не умер! И не умрет! Они оба не умрут, если только Махал будет хоть немного к ним благосклонен и пошлет чуток удачи. 

\- Еще поживем, - проговорил Кили себе под нос, перехватил удивленный взгляд Двалина и широко ему улыбнулся. 

В крови закипали азарт и ярость, так хорошо знакомые Кили по прежним битвам. Просто так сдаваться и умирать от мечей тварей, что уже взяли их в широкий полукруг, он не собирался.


	8. Chapter 8

Приходить в себя оказалось больно. Ныли затекшие руки и ноги, затылок раскалывался, словно в него долбили камнем, а левое плечо онемело. Кили, тихо шипя от боли, с большим трудом приподнялся, изо всех сил напряг глаза, вглядываясь в сторону мягко мерцающего огня, пытаясь разобрать, где находится, и тут же упал обратно. Волна отчаяния, захлестнувшая его, была так сильна, что он даже не ощутил, как мелкие камешки впились в кожу, разрывая ее. Кровь потекла по щеке, сразу же впитываясь в сухую землю, но Кили до этого не было дела.

Орки. Четыре огромных уродливых твари сидели у костра и что-то жевали, негромко переговариваясь на своем отвратительном наречии. Кили закрыл глаза и постарался успокоить мечущиеся в ужасе мысли. Орки. Плен! То, чего он так сильно боялся, чего пытался избежать, все-таки случилось. Он не сумел ни погибнуть, ни спастись, и теперь, похоже, его ждет кое-что похуже. Кили вспомнил, что готовил для них с Фили Рауд и не сумел подавить предательскую дрожь. Надо что-то делать, надо как-то спасаться, пока они не поняли, кто попался им в руки, иначе… Волна ужаса снова окатила его, и Кили изо всех сил зажмурился, пытаясь не дать ей полностью овладеть сознанием. Нельзя сдаваться, ведь шанс, хотя бы небольшой у него есть, ведь тот отряд они перебили полностью, а значит, пока эти орки не поймут, кто перед ними, ничего делать они не станут. Нужно успокоиться, взять себя в руки и держаться, а потом улучить момент и бежать. К тому же, Фили может… он ведь совсем недалеко… а вдруг…

«Нет».

Кили стиснул зубы и приказал себе не думать о Фили. Надежда на то, что брат каким-то чудесным образом почувствует, что с ним что-то не в порядке и придет спасать была призрачной и совершенно лишней, так что Кили даже мотнул головой, отгоняя ее. Да и нечего Фили здесь делать, совершенно нечего. Он в безопасности, вот пусть там и остается. В конце концов, прикончить Рауда брат сможет и в одиночестве, как бы Кили не хотелось своими руками придушить эту тварь. Вот только, кажется, уже не получится.

«Не рановато ли сдаешься?» - вдруг проговорил в голове насмешливый, очень похожий на Торина, голос. – «Вроде никогда слабаком не был». 

Кили глубоко вздохнул и бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону костра, убедился, что орки по-прежнему заняты едой и снова попробовал пошевелиться. Если ему удастся освободить хоть одну руку, дальше он легко справится. Вот только, как он не старался, занемевшие, связанные конечности не слушались. Даже если бы сейчас у Кили был нож, воспользоваться им он бы не сумел, настолько сильно затекли руки. Так что, хотя ждать вот так, лежа словно бесполезный куль, было выше его сил, он попытался смириться. Он даже прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что вновь уснет, потому что орки, которые явно скоро обратят на его свое внимание, уж точно не дадут ему такой возможности.

Кили изо всех сил постарался расслабиться и дышать ровно, но онемение, что все выше и выше распространялось по его рукам и ногам, так пугало, что поспать у него так и не получилось. Отчаяние, ненадолго отступившее, вернулось с новой силой, как и страх. Кили не мог не думать о том, что его ждет и даже то, что Эребор далеко и просто так доставить его туда у орков не получится, не утешало. Он снова попробовал освободиться и с тревогой заметил, что руки онемели еще сильнее, а пальцев он уже совсем не чувствовал.

Отчаяние и страх становились все сильнее и неизвестно, что Кили стал бы делать дальше, потому что сдерживаться у него получалось уже из последних сил, но тут вдруг за его спиной послышался стон и орки у костра перестали переговариваться. Кили похолодел, увидев, как один из них поднялся и, осклабившись, направился в его, да нет, в их, сторону. Как он мог забыть про Двалина, про эльфа, про своих товарищах? Кили бы сам себе отвесил оплеуху, если бы мог.

Впрочем, орк справился не хуже. Походя, даже, кажется, не заметив, что пленник уже пришел в себя, он отвесил ему пинок в живот, от которого у Кили потемнело в глазах и полностью пропало дыхание. Только каким-то чудом его не вырвало и через несколько долгих мгновений он, наконец, сумел вздохнуть. Ребра, куда пришелся пинок, явно треснули, но Кили постарался не обращать на это внимания, потому что сейчас это было наименьшей из его проблем.

С трудом подняв голову и смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы, он увидел, что орк уже вернулся к костру. Был он не один, в руках его извивался один из эльфов, тот, что выжил. Себе на беду. 

«Двалин, где Двалин?» 

Мысль окатила Кили точно ведро холодной воды и он задергался, пытаясь повернуться. Он ожидал, что орки увидят это и тогда пары пинков точно не избежать, но был готов смириться с этим, но те были слишком сильно увлечены эльфом, так что повернуться Кили удалось без особых проблем. 

От облегчения он едва не расплакался. Двалин лежал неподалеку и еще не пришел в себя, что, конечно, пугало, но он дышал и Кили был рад уже этому. Сморгнув слезы он пристальнее пригляделся к другу и с тревогой прикусил губу, увидев, что рана у того на виске все еще сочится кровью. Это испугало Кили, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Сделать он ничего не может, но и терять голову сейчас просто нельзя. 

Раздавшийся за спиной громкий вскрик эльфа заставил Кили вздрогнуть и поежиться, а ресницы Двалина вздрогнуть. Еще несколько мгновений и он со стоном открыл глаза, и уставился прямо на Кили.

\- Двалин.

Чувствовать радость в такой ситуации было, наверное, странно, но облегчение Кили было так велико, что он, не удержавшись, заулыбался.

\- Парень, - прохрипел тот и закашлялся.

Кили закусил губу, прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной, и с тревогой услышал шаги. 

\- Махал отвернулся от нас, - пробормотал он, и в этот миг над ними нависла уродливая тень.  
\- Это что тут у нас?

Тот же самый орк, что уволок к костру эльфа, склонился над ними, отвратительно усмехаясь. Кили бы все отдал, чтобы броситься на него, вцепиться зубами в глотку, но, увы, он понимал, что даже не сумеет снова закрыться от удара, настолько затекло все тело.

\- Как хорошо, все птички проснулись, - расхохотался он, ухватил гномов за шиворот и безо всякой натуги потащил к костру.

Даже если бы Кили мог, сопротивляться его силе было бесполезно. Двалин тоже не пробовал – то ли выжидал, то ли (и это было бы куда хуже) был также обессилен, как и Кили. 

\- Ну что, гномы, - орк, под гогот своих товарищей, бросил гномов у костра, так что борода Двалина едва не угодила в огонь. – Рассказывайте, что делаете в компании проклятого эльфа? Неужто решили ривенделлского Владыку грабануть? Сговорились, так ведь?

Кили, в ярости, дернулся было и повалился на бок, а хохот стал еще громче. Если бы гном мог, он бы собственными зубами перегрыз глотку этой твари, но у него не получилось бы дотянуться даже до его сапога.

\- Даа, - продолжал тем временем орк, - у проклятых эльфов сокровищ много. Ну да ничего, скоро они нашими станут, а вы в этом нам поможете. Особенно, ты.

Орк ткнул корявым пальцем в сторону эльфа, которого два его товарища споро привязывали к широкому, плоскому камню, а Кили вдруг накрыло такой волной облегчения, что ему даже стало стыдно. Но только на краткое мгновение, потому что поняв, что эти твари совершенно не представляют, кто именно попался им в руки, он не мог испытывать ничего другого. 

\- Они не знают, не знают, - сам того не замечая, шептал Кили и был готов расплакаться от облегчения. 

До этого мгновения он и не представлял, насколько, на самом деле, велик его страх перед будущим, приготовленным для него Раудом. Перед ним меркло даже то, что они все равно были в плену, из которого надо еще как-то выбраться. Кили был уверен, что с этим они справятся. Руку бы освободить и все будет хорошо, все получится. Главное, что они ничего не знают. Ничего!

\- Чего это мы не знаем?

Орк, прищурившись, наклонился над Кили и тот смело взглянул ему в глаза. Страх, еще мгновение назад мучивший его, сменился приступом веселья и Кили стоило больших усилий не расхохотаться твари прямо в морду.

\- Я сказал, что мы ничего не знаем, - отчеканил он, твердо глядя на орка.  
\- Конечно, - к его огромному удивлению кивнул тот, - остроухие умеют хранить свои тайны, - он выпрямился и взглянул на примотанного к камню эльфа, - а орки умеют эти тайны добывать.

Кили удивленно моргнул, не понимая, о чем говорит орк, а в следующий миг послышался громкий звук удара и вскрик эльфа.

\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно кивнул орк. – Рано или поздно он все нам расскажет. И я очень надеюсь, что это случится как можно позже. У нас еще есть вы, гномы, а удовольствия, знаешь ли, побольше хочется.

Кили, зная эльфийское упрямство, даже не сомневался, что так и будет. Веселье, вспыхнувшее было внутри, уже погасло, сменившись вязким, удушливым страхом и пониманием того, что онемевшие руки, даже если прямо сейчас разрезать веревку, ничем ему не помогут. Он отчаянно пытался не падать духом, но с каждым новым, хорошо слышимым ударом, это удавалось все хуже. Извернувшись, он посмотрел на Двалина и с испугом увидел, что тот снова впал в забытье. Наверное, раны его были куда серьезнее, чем Кили решил вначале, а это значило, что надо срочно что-то придумать. Вот только, как назло, ничего не получалось. И подмоги ждать было неоткуда. Неужели… неужели вот так все и закончится?

\- Нет, - прошептал Кили, - мы выберемся.  
\- Ох! – орк, внимание которого, наверное, привлек его шепот, вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и снова наклонился над ним. – А как же зрители! Я совсем забыл! Уверен, что твоему остроухому дружку будет проще держаться, если он будет чувствовать твою поддержку.

Кили изумленно заморгал, не в силах понять, чего именно хочет от него орк, а тот, отвратительно ухмыляясь, вздернул его за шиворот на ноги и, вытащив из ножен небольшой кинжал, споро разрезал веревки. Кили даже облегчения никакого не ощутил, только новый прилив недоумения. Чего он хочет? Чего добивается?

\- Твой товарищ, - орк пнул носком сапога Двалина, отчего Кили заскрипел зубами, - может пока отдохнуть, а вот ты… Ты нам поможешь. Посмотришь, а там, глядишь, может чего-нибудь и подскажешь.  
\- Я не стану, - прохрипел Кили.  
\- Да как хочешь, - осклабился орк. – Мне-то все равно. Я или от него или кого-то из вас двоих добьюсь, где проклятый полуэльф хранит свои сокровища. Подохнете в процессе или нет – это уже не моя забота. Ну так что, гном?

Кили опустил голову и уставился в землю. Руки и ноги пульсировали, наливаясь болью, и он постарался сосредоточиться на ней, не слушать ударов и вскриков. Он ничего, совершенно ничего не мог сделать. Он просто ничего не знал о сокровищах Элронда и подозревал, что их вообще не существует. С чего орки решили, что они есть, кто им такое сказал? Всем ведь известно, что эльфы не большие любители украшений и золота. Тогда откуда орки взяли, что здесь оно есть, да еще и столько, что стоит напасть на Долину? Зачем им вообще золото, ведь в отношении к нему орки, как бы противно не было это признавать, не слишком сильно отличались от эльфов? Они куда больше любили металл, и за последние пятьдесят лет частенько случалось, что караванам везущим оружие удавалось откупаться от них несколькими хорошими мечами. Что же произошло? Спрашивать об этом Кили, конечно, не собирался. Он вообще больше не собирался издавать ни звука и пусть делают с ним, что хотят. 

Боль в конечностях все усиливалась и Кили, не удержавшись, застонал и упал бы на колени, потому что ноги вдруг отказались его держать, если бы орк не схватил его за плечо, так сильно сдавив, что с губ Кили невольно сорвался скулеж. 

\- Что, больно? – хмыкнул орк. – Это хорошо, боль очищает. Но это так, цветочки, скоро ты ощутишь, что такое настоящая боль.

С этими словами он споро подтащил Кили к скале, быстро связал его – слава Махалу так, что можно было спокойно шевелить пальцами – к нему и отошел, чтобы проделать все тоже самое с Двалином. Кили перевел дух, стараясь не стонать от боли в руках и ногах, поднял голову и вдруг понял, что с его места очень хорошо виден эльф. Орки пока что оставили его в покое и теперь о чем-то негромко переговаривались со своим предводителем у костра, но Кили видел, что эльфа от падения удерживают только крепкие веревки. Пользуясь тем, что никто, как он думал, на него не смотрит, эльф кривился от боли, но, заметив взгляд Кили, постарался улыбнуться. Губы у него были разбиты, зубы окрасились кровью, и улыбка выглядела болезненно-жалкой, но Кили постарался улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Продержись еще немного, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, - прошептал он, надеясь, что эльф (Махал, почему ему никак не удавалось вспомнить его имя?) его поймет, но тот только устало уронил голову на грудь и больше на Кили не смотрел.  
\- Держись, - еще раз прошептал Кили и умолк.

Он сидел, привалившись спиной к камню, и изо всех сил старался не скрипеть зубами от боли, вызванной все быстрее расходящейся по его телу кровью. Теперь он куда лучше понимал тех, кто рассказывал, какие невыносимые мучения приносят связанные руки и ноги, и благодарил Махала, что за всю свою долгую жизнь подобного ему выносить не приходилось. И еще сильнее он благодарил его за то, что жив и почти невредим. Ему бы только немного удачи и…

Кили вздрогнул и помотал головой, едва сдерживая стон от нового прилива боли. Странное дело, чтобы снова начать молиться ему понадобилось попасть в плен. Ни проклятье, ни изгнание, ни даже то, как сильно Фили и Торин тогда пострадали в Битве, не подтолкнуло его к этому, а плен и мучения эльфа – да. 

\- Старею, - усмехнулся про себя Кили и вознес еще одну жаркую молитву своему богу. Немного удачи бы.

Но с удачей им не везло. Стоило только Кили закончить и решить, что руки, кажется, болят уже немного меньше, как орки перестали переговариваться у костра. Тот самый, что подтащил Кили к скале, поднялся на ноги, от души потянулся и вытащил из ножен длинный кинжал. Его сотоварищи, увидев это, захохотали. Их грубый, отвратительный смех заставил Кили невольно вздрогнуть и сжаться, и почувствовать мимолетную радость от того, что орк направился с этим ножом ни к нему. Он мог сколько угодно ругать себя за этот приступ слабости, но в глубине души ощущал облегчение. 

\- Ну что же, начнем.

Орк остановился напротив эльфа и несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, поигрывая ножом. Кили, задержав дыхание, пристально следил за ним, пытаясь представить, что тот будет делать. Орк же стоял неподвижно, двигалась только его рука, и кинжал поблескивал в неярком свете солнца.

«Уже совсем светло», - вдруг подумал Кили и только теперь осознал, что ночь давно закончилась. Солнечные лучи окрасили камни розовым и мягко скользили все выше по серой скале, у которой ночью случилась схватка. Всего несколько часов назад! 

Неправильность происходящего царапала сознание Кили, и он снова подумал было, что все дело в том, что они попали в плен и не сумели выполнить задание Элронда, но в следующий миг осознал. Солнце! Солнце стоит уже высоко, а орки вовсе не собираются прятаться. Тот, что стоял перед эльфом был полностью залит светом, а его уродливая тень корчилась на камнях, при каждом его движении, но было не похоже, что солнце доставляет орку хоть какое-то неудобство. Кили припомнил отряд, что преследовал их в Мглистых. Те твари тоже не боялись солнца, но тогда он решил, что это вызвано приказом Рауда. Но если этих орков прислал не он, тогда как могло получиться, что свет не пугает их?

Вопросов было много, но ни одного ответа, так что Кили, еще немного поломав голову, выбросил их из головы. А точнее, ему помог громкий вопль. В нем слышались боль и отчаяние, и Кили, вскинувшись, сразу понял почему.

\- Ну что ты так орешь? – совершенно спокойно спросил орк у эльфа. – Неужели настолько больно?

Отряхивая лезвие клинка, он отошел чуть в сторону, словно бы давая лучший обзор, и Кили невольно затошнило. Кровь потоком стекала по светлой коже, и в первый миг Кили показалось, что орк содрал кожу с правой половины лица эльфа. Разум холодно говорил, что сделать это настолько быстро невозможно, но еще несколько мгновений глаза твердили, что так оно и есть, и только моргнув, Кили понял, то дело в другом. У эльфа больше не было правого глаза. Вместо него зияла кровавая яма. 

\- Хватит скулить, - прикрикнул орк на всхлипывающего эльфа. – Вы, первородные слишком кичитесь своими хорошенькими мордашками. Ну да ничего, теперь ты почти такой же красавчик, как мы.

С этими словами, он ухватил эльфа за подбородок и заставил его поднять голову повыше, демонстрируя своим товарищам изуродованное лицо. Те одобрительно загоготали.

\- Видишь, парням ты нравишься, - усмехнулся орк. – Но ведь предела совершенству нет. Так что мы еще немного с тобой поработаем.

Он говорил совершенно спокойно, даже благодушно и от этого Кили холодом продирало по спине. Орки всегда отличались жестокостью, никого не щадили и при случае могли так поглумиться над попавшими в плен, что опознать тех становилось почти невозможно, но то, что он видел сейчас выглядело совсем иначе. Словно всю мерзость, что наполняла души и сердца этих тварей вынули, усилили сто крат и вложили обратно, получив еще более безжалостных и отвратительных созданий. Кто-то очень хорошо с ними поработал. В этом Кили больше не сомневался.

Похолодев, он смотрел, как орк оттолкнул голову эльфа, так, что тот ударился затылком о камень и принялся методично срезать с него одежду. Самым страшным было то, что он действовал очень аккуратно, старался не задеть кожу и, когда эльф остался обнаженным, на его бледной коже не было ни царапины. Отступив на несколько шагов, орк окинул своего пленника с ног до головы, и одобрительно покивал, словно покупатель, удачно потративший деньги.

\- Прекрасно, - довольно сказал он. – Мне нравится, когда есть, с чем поработать.

От этих слов, сказанных совершенно спокойно, эльфа затрясло, как под ледяным ветром. Кили видел, что он пытается держаться, но ничего не получалось и гном знал, что совершенно не осуждает его. Он не был уверен, что ему самому хватило бы сил сохранить хоть каплю достоинства.

\- Ну что ты, - орк, осклабившись, похлопал пленника по животу, как если бы пытался успокоить лошадь. – Согласен, наверное, я слишком круто начал, сейчас будет полегче.

Клинок ярко взблеснул в солнечном свете и на груди эльфа появился крестообразный разрез. Кили ожидал крика боли, но пленник только шумно выдохнул. Орк недовольно покачал головой:

\- Да, я поторопился и теперь что-то простенькое на тебя уже не подействует. Эх, - поскреб затылок и развел руками, - что же, мой учитель всегда ругал меня за торопливость. С другой стороны, так ведь даже интереснее. Согласны, парни?

Он повернулся к своим товарищам и те согласно взревели. 

Смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы, Кили увидел, что орки устроились кто, как мог. С флягами чего-то такого вонючего, что запах достигал даже его, хотя он сидел в отдалении, с кусками черного хлеба и неприглядного мяса, они развалились на камнях, с предвкушением ожидая увлекательного зрелища, того, как живое существо сейчас станут разделывать на их глазах. Допустить этого Кили не мог, но прежде, чем он сумел выдавить из себя хотя бы слово, заговорил Двалин.

\- Как измельчали орки, - негромко сказал он, и вокруг стало так тихо, что Кили услышал, как бьется его сердце. – Раньше вы убивали чисто и не охотились за золотом, подобно людям, а теперь…

Договорить Двалину не дали. Один из сидевших у костра орков вскочил и отвесил ему такой пинок, что тот скорчился от боли. 

\- Он прав, - услышал себя Кили. – Скажешь, нет?

Прищурившись и стараясь смотреть твердо, он уставился на орка с ножом. Двалину достался еще один пинок, а потом предводитель взмахнул рукой, останавливая своего товарища. Медленно, так медленно, стараясь как можно сильнее напугать Кили, он приблизился к нему и, наклонившись, заглянул ему в глаза. Кили смело встретил его взгляд. Он чувствовал, что страх, так сильно завладевший им, когда он осознал, что в плену, развеялся, сменившись яростью и ненавистью к этим мерзким тварям, место которых в какой-нибудь глубокой, сырой дыре, но уж точно не на пороге прекрасной Долины.

\- Раньше вы были воинами, - медленно сказал он, не отводя глаз, - но теперь совершенно на них не похожи.  
\- И на кого же мы, по-твоему, похожи, гном? - удивительно спокойно спросил орк.  
\- На трусливых воров, которые мечтают попасть в кладовку, чтобы стащить у хозяев пару жалких корок, - ответил Кили.

Тяжелый удар обрушился на правую сторону лица и он точно упал бы, если бы не веревки, удерживающие его. Выпрямившись, насколько хватило сил, Кили насмешливо рассмеялся и сплюнул кровь на землю. Щека онемела, глаз мгновенно заплыл, а в голове зазвенело, словно кто-то рядом яростно бил в колокол, но Кили не показал этого и только еще раз усмехнулся.

\- Ухмыляйся, - кивнул орк, протянул руку, ухватил гнома за подбородок и, как Кили не сопротивлялся, оттянул вниз его губу, осматривая зубы. – Неплохо-неплохо. Думаю, тебе понравится познакомиться с клещами Уира. Эй, Уир, они у тебя при себе?

Кили не услышал ответа, так сильно шумело в голове. Страха он не чувствовал. Что-то подсказывало, что это хоть и не пустая угроза, но пока что и он, и его зубы в относительной безопасности.

\- Что же касается золота, - продолжил орк так спокойно, словно они были лучшими друзьями и встретились пропустить по стаканчику, - то вовсе не проклятые монеты нам нужны. Настоящему орку с них никакой пользы. Но истинный орк всегда служит своему хозяину.  
\- Истинный? – только и смог спросить Кили.   
\- Да, - орк выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост и сложил на груди руки. – Истинный орк создан, чтобы служить своему господину, он наградил нас, отметив своей рукой.

Только сейчас Кили, приглядевшись, заметил, что доспехи и щиты всех орков были помечены странным, никогда им прежде не виданным знаком. Большая белая ладонь на черном фоне. Но кто это? Кто ставит под свои знамена этих тварей? Что за темная сила?

Наверное, недоумение, отразившееся на лице Кили, было слишком велико, потому что орк хрипло расхохотался.

\- Кто твой господин? Чего он хочет? 

Это снова был Двалин и Кили про себя обрадовался. Если может говорить, значит, не сильно пострадал. Орк медленно покачал головой, показывая, что не станет отвечать, и перевел взгляд на перепачканный в крови нож:

\- Застыла, - недовольно сказал он. – А ведь я обещал ему, что он вдоволь напьется горячей крови. Эльфийская подойдет. Продолжим.  
\- Подожди! – выкрикнул Кили, почти не рассчитывая его остановить, но орк все же замер: - Как мы можем дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, если даже не знаем, что это?

Орк мгновение смотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами:

\- Шарку нужен видящий камень. Тург его ему принесет.  
\- Видящий камень? – переспросил Кили. – Но что это такое?  
\- О, уверен, он, - орк ткнул пальцем в эльфа, - знает.

Эльф замотал головой, кривясь от боли, но орк не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Впрочем, Кили был уверен, что даже если бы его товарищ сейчас взахлеб рассказывал о том, где находится камень, это бы ему ничем не помогло.

Следующие несколько часов слились для Кили в один бесконечный кошмар. Наверное, он был наивен, но такой звериной жестокости не ожидал даже от орков. Конечно, ему случалось слышать рассказы о том, что те творят со своими жертвами и знал, что в плен им лучше не попадаться, но только истории и впитанное с молоком матери знание о врагах, это все-таки нечто совсем иное, чем то, чему он сейчас был свидетелем. Теперь он хорошо понимал, от чего Дори, однажды попавший в плен, как тихонько говорил Ори кричит по ночам и почему он никогда и никому ничего не рассказывал. Кили знал, что тоже ничего не расскажет. Если, конечно, выберется.

Он пытался отворачиваться, но орки тут же замечали и приказывали смотреть, мол, тогда его товарищу будет еще хуже. Кили не знал, куда еще хуже, но подчинялся, а внутри все сильнее леденело от понимания, что когда с эльфом будет покончено, кто-то из них станет следующим. 

«Если никто не придет», - подумал Кили и горько усмехнулся, поняв, что снова подумал о Фили. 

Ну, конечно, он не придет! Откуда бы здесь вообще кому-то взяться, откуда бы узнать о том, что происходит? У них не было никакой возможности позвать на помощь. Да и кого, если на расстоянии десятка миль тропа пуста. Нет, рассчитывать они могут только на себя, да и то… Вот сколько он уже сидит у этого проклятого камня, а руки никак освободить не получается. Что-нибудь бы острое, капельку удачи и можно было бы прорваться к мешкам, которые орки обыскали, забрали все понравившееся, да кучей свалили неподалеку. Кили отчетливо видел горлышко одного из горшочков с взрывающимся порошком. Добраться бы только! Но…

Эльф уже не мог кричать. Он хрипел, отплевываясь кровью, и ясно было, что он умирает. У Кили сжималось сердце от жалости, но он мог только молиться про себя Махалу, умоляя того, чтобы это не случилось слишком быстро. Он молился и чувствовал себя мерзким предателем, но не мог перестать. 

\- А ты силен, - вдруг с восхищением сказал орк и похлопал эльфа по израненному плечу. Тот захлебнулся воздухом, выгибаясь в веревках, но сознания, как на то надеялся Кили, не потерял.   
\- Я прямо устал даже немного, - орк потянулся и довольно осклабился. – Даже не думал, что в твоем слабом племени могут быть такие сильные воины. Ну да ничего, - он повернулся к своим сотоварищам, подумал и ткнул пальцем в одного из них, - Крёв, продолжи.

И в этот миг эльф заплакал. Слезы по текли по его изрезанным щекам, но лишь слегка размыли покрывающую их кровь, а потому, кроме Кили никто больше этого не заметил. Наверное, именно в этот миг он понял, что его друг сдался окончательно. Он мысленно просил его продержаться еще немного, умолял потерпеть, не терять надежды, но все было бесполезно. Возможно, сумей он сказать хоть что-то вслух… но язык, распухший от жажды, заполнивший весь рот, не слушался. Он видел, как глаза эльфа, в которых до этого еще теплились ярость и упрямство, меркнут, как все в них проступает отчаяние и не мог, да и не собирался его в этом винить. Он просто просил, так, как мог, чтобы друг продержался еще немного.

«А сам бы ты смог?» - спросил он сам себя и не сумел ответить.

Орк, которого выбрал Тург себе на замену, все оглядывал эльфа, примеряясь, с чего начать и Кили с ужасом понимал, что еще миг, и все начнется снова – резкие взмахи ножа, крики и хрипы, кровь, от липкого, соленого запаха которой ему, кажется, никогда теперь не избавиться, громкие, подбадривающие вопли остальных орков. 

\- Скучно, Тург, - проворчал орк, недовольно. – Ты на нем живого места не оставил.

Его предводитель ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами, еще чистый нож заблестел в свете солнца, Кили зажмурился, пользуясь тем, что никто не обращает на него внимания, а в следующий миг по лагерю разнесся злобный вопль. Кили распахнул глаза, подался вперед и с удивлением, облегчением и радостью (ах, сказал бы кто ему, что он такому радоваться станет, не поверил бы!) увидел, что эльф обмяк на удерживающих его веревках. Как ему это удалось, что именно он сделал, Кили не видел, но все было и так понятно – воспользовавшись тем, что орк на миг отвлекся, эльф резко дернулся вперед и нож вошел ему в левую сторону шеи, разрезав артерию.

\- Тупая скотина!

Тург оказался рядом с Крёвом и отвесил ему такую затрещину, что тот покатился по земле.

\- И как нам теперь узнать, где камень? 

Он снова отвесил сотоварищу тумак, но Кили не обратил на их возню никакого внимания. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на эльфа, на кровь, струей бьющую из поврежденной артерии, все сильнее заливающую шею и грудь, и чувствовал невероятное облегчение. Еще несколько мгновений и поток иссяк, глаза эльфа потускнели и закатились, но лицо было спокойно. Для него все закончилось.

\- Ладно, - прорычал Тург, еще раз пнул Крёва и подошел к Кили. – Теперь, значит, твоя очередь. Или ты скажешь то, что я хочу или присоединишься к своему дружку.

Кили попытался сглотнуть, но во рту было слишком сухо, и ничего не получилось. Тогда он просто покачал головой и ухмыльнулся: 

\- Пусть так и будет.  
\- Будет, обязательно будет, - прошипел в ответ орк.

Острым, перепачканным в крови ножом, он быстро перерезал веревки, вздернул Кили на ноги и потащил за собой. За спиной что-то прокричал Двалин, но Кили не сумел разобрать ни слова за гулом крови, бьющейся в ушах, на заплетающихся ногах сделал несколько шагов, споткнулся, повалился на колени и в этот миг мир вокруг него изменился, стал ярче, громче, свободнее. Кили встрепенулся, еще не понимая, что произошло, успел увидеть изумление на отвратительной морде орка, а в следующий миг волна красок, воздуха и света буквально смыла его сознание. И он не жалел. Грустно было только то, что он так и не сумел вспомнить имя эльфа.


	9. Chapter 9

Наскоро собранный Элрондом, до зубов вооруженный отряд, быстро продвигался по горной тропе, и всем без слов было понятно, что так идти они будут до тех пор, пока не отыщут попавших в плен и не отобьют их, и наплевать на усталость. Все молчали, полностью сосредоточившись на ходьбе, и единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, было посвистывание сойки над головами. Умная птичка сумела вырваться и принести печальную весть, и Фили то и дело благодарил ее про себя. Да, Кили, Двалин и эльфы попали в плен к оркам, и от этого знания у него кровь застывала в жилах, но они могли спасти их и обязательно это сделают. Фили становилось куда хуже, когда он думал о том, что они могли бы и не узнать об этом. И что тогда? Как тогда он смог бы жить дальше? Ответ был только один – никак.

«Мы спасем их», - перед самым их выступлением сказал Арагорн, точно что-то прочитав на его лице, и Фили теперь отчаянно цеплялся за его уверенность. Он верил, конечно, верил, что Кили и Двалин живы, но вспоминая угрозы Рауда обливался холодным потом при одной мысли о том, что они их нашли. Что если орки уже успели покинуть Ривенделл и сейчас уже на равнинах? О, он догонит их где угодно, сомнений у Фили в этом не было, но что придется до этого времени пережить Кили, какие мучения эти твари придумают для него? Для них.

Сойка вдруг что-то пронзительно выкрикнула, и Арагорн схватил Фили за руку, заставляя остановиться. Тот недовольно вырвался, но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сказать, Следопыт прижал к губам палец, приказывая молчать, и гном повиновался быстрее, чем успел хоть что-то сообразить.

\- Впереди кто-то есть, - тихонько прошептал Арагорн. – Альнилам говорит, орки, послал сойку проверить.  
\- А откуда он знает? – также шепотом спросил Фили.  
\- Так от сойки и знает, - пояснил Следопыт. – Эльфы с птицами и зверями умеют разговаривать, ты что не знал?  
\- Не сталкивался, - ответил Фили и прислушался, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь, но тишину нарушало только его собственное шумное дыхание. – А сойка…  
\- Одного из эльфов, что ушли вместе с твоим братом, - сказал Арагорн и Фили запоздало вспомнил, что уже слышал это.  
\- Она…  
\- Она достаточно осторожна, а орки достаточно тупы, чтобы не обратить внимания на такого шпиона.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Фили, хотя на самом деле был не очень-то в этом уверен и Арагорн, наверное, понял это, но говорить ничего не стал, только похлопал по плечу, подбадривая.

Напряжение было так велико, что Фили с трудом заставлял себя спокойно стоять на месте, мысленно твердя о том, что прямо сейчас все равно ничего не может сделать. А вот когда доберется до орков… Но пока что надо потерпеть, как бы тяжело это не было. Мгновения тянулись одно за другим и немало времени, прежде чем вернулась птица. Фили показалось, что все вздохнули с облегчением, когда она опустила на руку одного из эльфов и зачирикала. Он, ясное дело, не понимал ничего, но видел, как все сильнее мрачнеет лицо эльфа, и очевидно было, что хороших вестей ожидать не приходится.

\- Они пытают пленника, - тихо проговорил Альнилам, когда сойка закончила чирикать, и у Фили упало сердце. Он понимал, что надо держаться, что нужно открыть рот и спросить, о ком идет речь, но не находил в себе сил. Впрочем, ему и не пришлось, эльф скорее выдохнул, чем сказал: - Саиф.

Губы у него задрожали и он быстро отвернулся от всех, продолжая поглаживать сойку. Фили непонимающе посмотрел на Арагорна и увидел, что тот с сочувствием смотрит на эльфа.

\- Это его брат, - тихо сказал он Фили и тот вздрогнул.

Стоять здесь, в безопасности, когда орки мучают твоего брата, что может быть хуже! Как он понимал эльфа, пусть даже к пониманию и примешивалась изрядная доля облегчения, за которую Фили, как не ругал себя, не мог испытывать вины. Это не Кили там кричит от боли. Разве не мог он порадоваться хотя бы этому?

\- Нужно идти дальше, - кашлянув, сказал Арагорн. – Альнилам, ты…  
\- Конечно, я иду, - рывком повернулся эльф, сверкая глазами. – Как ты мог подумать…  
\- Я ничего не думал, - перебил его Арагорн. – Я хотел сказать, что в таком случае нужно отпустить птицу. Скажи, пусть летит вперед и предупредит, если орки вдруг устроили впереди засаду.

Эльф, чуть помедлив, кивнул, наклонился к сойке и что-то чирикнул (Фили подумал, что никогда бы не сумел заставить свое горло издать такой звук), птичка зачирикала в ответ.

\- Она говорит, что они все валяются у костра и… - эльф побледнел так, что это было видно даже под слоем пыли, но все же закончил, - смотрят.

Фили опустил глаза, прикусил губу и поймал себя на мысли, что на месте эльфа был бы уже там, дрался, спасал, что-то еще делал, но не стоял здесь, вот так.

«Да? А что же ты делаешь сейчас? – подумал он и почувствовал, как краснеет от стыда за самого себя. – Ты стоишь и ждешь. Или все дело в том, что пытают не твоего брата?»

\- Вперед. 

Раздавшийся в этот момент приказ Арагорна был как никогда во время и Фили, не раздумывая, подчинился.

Они продвигались вперед медленно и осторожно, то и дело останавливались, прислушиваясь, не слышно ли кого впереди, но было тихо. Кажется, орки не озаботились выставить стражу, и это было немного странно. Впрочем, не более странно, чем эльфы, которые не сделали того же. Фили знал об этом со слов Следопыта, которому рассказал Альнилам, побеседовав с сойкой. Как они могли быть настолько беспечными, Фили не понимал. В последние годы набеги орков участились, и Ривенделл, пусть и в куда меньшей степени, но тоже страдал, как и другие поселения Средиземья. Неужели эльфы не верили, что орки решатся проникнуть в Долину? Неужели она казалась им настолько неприкосновенной? Но это… глупо. И даже если так могли считать эльфы, ну а Двалин с Кили? Они-то должны были понимать, насколько это опасно.

«Все им выскажу, - решил Фили, удобнее перехватывая рукоять меча. – Вот только отобьем, и выскажу».

Мысль о том, каково приходится родичам в орочьем плену остро резанула Фили, и тот сильнее прикусил губу, чтобы взять себя в руки. Сейчас не время и не место для страданий. Вот освободят Кили и Двалина, и…

В этот миг Арагорн вскинул вверх кулак, приказывая остановиться и отряд послушно замер. Фили опять прислушался, но вокруг все также царила тишина, и он, не понимая, почему они встали, ощутил, как внутри поднимается раздражение, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и едва не выругался в голос, почувствовав соленый, густой запах крови. 

\- Не так уж и много времени прошло, - прошептал впереди Арагорн и Фили согласно кивнул, хотя тот и не мог его видеть. – С ночи лежат, не дольше.  
\- Птица примерно в это время и прилетела, - также шепотом отозвался Альнилам.  
\- Значит, мы совсем рядом, - подвел итог Фили.  
\- Стоит быть еще осторожнее.  
\- Стоит поскорее отрубить им головы!  
\- Согласен, но только так, чтобы при этом остались живы заложники.

Говорить больше было не о чем, надо было действовать и действовать осторожно. Вытащив из ножен длинный меч, Арагорн медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, и прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли какой-нибудь шум, пошел вперед и остальной отряд последовал за ним. Фили шел, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не поскользнуться на крови, которой здесь было залито все – и черной орочьей, и красной эльфийской. Крови было столько, что твердая, как камень, сухая земля, не смогла впитать ее всю и кровь, лужами и лужицами, так и застыла на ее поверхности, матово поблескивая.

\- Наше счастье, что ночи еще прохладные, - почти беззвучно прошептал кто-то из эльфов и Фили, молча, с ним согласился. Да уж точно, их счастье. Была бы жара, здесь бы висели тучи мух, и тогда подобраться к оркам незамеченными точно бы не получилось. 

Впрочем, может быть и сейчас не получится. Кто-то из эльфов, идущих впереди, то ли всхлипнул, то ли закашлялся, Фили не понял, и звук получился таким громким, что он только слабо удивился, почему орки еще не нападают, они ведь не могли не слышать. А через мгновение сам едва удержался от вскрика, увидев груду тел, валяющуюся прямо посреди тропы. 

Мертвецов было много, не меньше двух десятков, насколько смог подсчитать Фили, и он жадно рассматривал каждого, пытаясь отыскать своих. Своих… Да, эти эльфы стали ему своими, а он и не заметил, как это произошло. Свои…

Они так и остались лежать на земле, и с одной стороны, это было хорошо, можно было, хотя бы, подобрать тела и отнести их вниз, чтобы похоронить по всем правилам. А с другой… Фили физически было больно смотреть на то, что палаши и ятаганы орков оставили от сильных и красивых созданий. Разорванная плоть, торчащие из нее обломки костей – все, что от них осталось и видеть это, и вспоминать, как еще совсем недавно они сидели рядом, за одним столом, как улыбались, о чем-то переговариваясь на своем языке, как без сомнений отправились в путь, чтобы защитить свой дом от орков… Это было настолько невыносимо, что у Фили слезы на глаза навернулись. Он отчаянно старался взять себя в руки, твердил себе, что видел и не такое, что чем ближе к старости, тем чувствительнее он делается – ничего не помогало и слезы, горячие и соленые, продолжали струиться по его лицу. Хорошо еще, что когда они миновали поле боя, идти стало легче, и он больше не рисковал поскользнуться в чьей-то остывшей крови.

«А ну довольно, - приказал он себе, когда понял, то еще немного и просто завоет. – Еще не хватало выдать себя и остальных слезами. Будет еще, будет время оплакивать мертвых».

Не то чтобы это сразу помогло, но постепенно слезы иссякли и Фили, утирая мокрое лицо рукавом, смог сосредоточиться на дороге. 

«Кили ни за что не расскажу, - с внезапным стыдом подумал он. – Засмеет».

Да он и сам бы себя засмеял, если бы было можно. Так потерять над собой контроль! А если бы бой? Что если бы прямо сейчас нужно было спасать Кили и Двалина, а он тут ревет? 

Фили еще успел мысленно отвесить себе подзатыльник, когда откуда-то спереди послышался громкий, явно недовольный рев десятка глоток. Арагорн резко остановился, прислушиваясь и по тому, как напряглась его спина, Фили понял, что хорошего ждать не приходится. Альнилам тихонько застонал, но его никто не услышал. Они стояли, точно завороженные недовольными выкриками орков и Фили едва не пропустил момент, когда вновь стало тихо.

Почему-то справиться с собой оказалось очень трудно, он едва заставил себя идти и, стискивая рукоять меча во взмокшей ладони, протиснулся мимо столбом стоящих эльфов и человека. Он не думал о том, почему они не двигаются, нахлынувшая откуда-то магия тому виной или неожиданная усталость, охватившая одновременно всех членов отряда – ему было все равно, он собирался добраться до поляны и порубить всех орков в капусту.

«Засада, - напомнил ему здравый смысл. – Стража».

Фили почти не обратил на это внимания и только то, что дорогу ему преградил большой валун, в незапамятные времена свалившийся откуда-то сверху и почти до половины обросший слоем мха, не позволило ему влететь на поляну, размахивая мечом. Он слышал, как позади что-то шепчет Арагорн, но не слышал его, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы переставлять ноги.

«Я убью их всех», - с ненавистью подумал он и в этот миг услышал голос брата:  
\- Пусть так и будет, - сказал Кили и от понимания, что он жив и, кажется, почти невредим, на Фили навалилось такое облегчение, что он был вынужден привалиться к валуну, чтобы слегка прийти в себя.

В следующий миг он выпрямился, вскинул клинок и шагнул вперед. Как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как Кили, примотанный веревками к широкому и плоскому камню, становится птицей и взмывает вверх. Недалеко от костра лежал, уткнувшись лицом в землю, Двалин, у камня напротив, обвис на веревках мертвый эльф, но Фили почти не заметил ничего из этого.

\- Махал! – вырвалось у него в голос и все орки на поляне тут же обернулись.

Несколько мгновений висела тишина и Фили еще успел подумать, что было бы совсем неплохо, чтобы Арагорн и остальные появились прямо сейчас  
\- Взять его, - прорычал один, самый огромный, перепачканный в крови. 

Он все еще наклонялся над камнем, у которого еще мгновение назад сидел Кили и Фили вдруг ощутил такой прилив ненависти и желания убивать, что сам себе удивился. Еще мгновение назад ноги еле переставлял, а тут такое. Но оно и к лучшему, он доберется до этой твари и разорвет ей глотку. Усмехнувшись, Фили шире расставил и слегка пригнулся, готовясь принять удар. Он успел еще бросить взгляд вперед и вверх, на край скалы, на котором, нахохлившись, сидел Кили. Улетать он, кажется, не собирался и Фили это немного удивило, но времени думать об этом не было.

Орки налетели как волна и только то, что тропа в этом месте была слишком узкой, не позволило им напасть всем вместе. Фили мысленно порадовался, что, даже не размышляя, занял правильную позицию и, вскинув меч, встретил первых двоих. 

Наверное, орки думали, что одинокий гном, непонятно как оказавшийся здесь и испортивший им удовольствие от пытки, окажется легкой добычей, но Фили их разочаровал. Первые двое умерли, даже не успев осознать, что именно произошло. Фили же быстро стряхнул с клинка капли черной крови и встретил третьего. С этим пришлось повозиться, и он едва не пропустил удар в бок от еще одного противника, уже почти почувствовал, как куртку прорезает, впиваясь в тело, черное, наверняка отравленное, острие, но в этот миг оно натолкнулось на резко взблеснувший клинок Арагорна.

\- Благодарю, - пропыхтел Фили, блокируя новый, еще более злой удар своего противника. 

Следопыт кивнул и, походя снеся голову не успевшему отбить его меч орку, бросился вперед, эльфы, что-то крича, последовали за ним.

«Теперь будет полегче», - улыбнулся про себя Фили, едва опять не пропустил удар, и, выбросив из головы все лишнее, сосредоточился на сражении.

Его противник был силен и умел, он, казалось, читал мысли Фили, предугадывал его действия и когда, наконец, решающий удар все-таки был нанесен, Фили почувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, что был вынужден снова опереться на камень. Странное дело, но за все это время они с противником не сдвинулись с этого места практически ни на шаг, взрыхлили и истоптали землю, словно бешеные кони, но от камня не отошли. Фили похлопал валун по серому боку, машинально отсалютовал поверженному противнику и, покачиваясь, направился туда, где эльфы добивали последних орков. Он подоспел как раз о время, чтобы увидеть, как Арагорн всаживает свой меч в грудь огромного орка, собиравшегося пытать Кили, и мысленно порадовался, что ему не придется с ним драться, отчего-то, он все еще не слишком хорошо стоял на ногах. 

\- Двалин!

Фили упал на колени рядом с родичем, с натугой перевернул его на спину и с облегчением услышал тихий стон. На виске у Двалина запеклась кровь, он едва сумел открыть глаза, но, кажется, узнал Фили, потому что попробовал улыбнуться. 

\- Мы вас освободили, – заговорил Фили, разрезая веревки, стягивающие его запястья. - Скоро будем дома и ты поправишься. Слышишь?

Двалин чуть кивнул и что-то так тихо прошептал, что Фили едва расслышал:

\- Идиоты… стража…

Фили выпрямился, провел ладонью по лицу и обвел взглядом заваленную трупами полянку, вспомнил груду тел, которую они недавно миновали.

\- Не думаю, что это вам бы помогло, - пробормотал он и улыбнулся другу. – Все будет нормально, ты отдыхай пока.

Двалин прикрыл глаза, показывая, что понял, и тут же снова открыл:

\- Кили…  
\- Он в порядке, - поспешил успокоить его Фили, осторожно погладил по плечу и поднялся на ноги.

Кили так и сидел на небольшом выступе скалы, только отвернулся, наверное, не желая смотреть на бойню. Фили подошел ближе, прищурился, пытаясь понять, не ранен ли брат, но тот сидел слишком высоко, чтобы можно было что-то хорошо разглядеть.

\- Кили, - позвал он негромко и удивился, когда тот не повернулся. Такого еще не случалось, чтобы брат, обратившись, не слетел к нему на руку. Потом он мог отправиться куда угодно – на охоту, просто взлететь так высоко, что становился почти неразличимой для глаз Фили точкой, но сначала он обязательно опускался на подставленную руку или на плечо, куда уж ему в тот момент хотелось.

Сейчас было похоже, что Кили хотелось остаться на этом карнизе. Фили не мог этого позволить.

\- Кили, пожалуйста, - повторил он и вдруг вздрогнул от неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли:  
«А что если это только птица? Что если Кили там нет?»

Да нет, такого просто не могло быть. Любая другая птица давно бы улетела, испугавшись шума битвы, а Кили просто, наверное, забыл принять зелье, как он сам тогда, в горах, и теперь расстраивается, что не сумел принять участия в бою. Фили потряс головой, отгоняя тревогу, и повторил:

\- Кили, спускайся ко мне, прошу. На твою долю орков еще хватит. Кили! Не заставляй меня лезть наверх, я слишком сильно устал, а нам еще всю эту падаль сжигать.

Далеко не все эльфы в Доине знали об их «особых обстоятельствах», так что, наверное, для кого-то он сейчас выглядел очень глупо, стоя вот так, с протянутой рукой и уговаривая птицу, но Фили было все равно, он должен был добиться, чтобы брат хотя бы повернулся к нему.

\- Что такое?

Арагорн подошел так тихо, что полностью сосредоточившийся на брате Фили, невольно вздрогнул.

\- Не хочет спускаться, - Фили потер ладонями лицо, не замечая, что размазывает по коже капли орочьей крови. – Не знаю, что на него нашло.  
\- Ему многое пришлось пережить, - пожал плечами Арагорн. – Пытки, превращение – не думаю, что это было очень просто. Дай ему немного времени и он вернется.  
\- Может быть, ты и прав, - вздыхая, согласился Фили и снова посмотрел на Кили: - Брат, я должен помочь Двалину и остальным. Прошу, не улетай никуда.

Ни одно перо в хвосте ястреба даже не вздрогнуло. Фили еще мгновение постоял, раздумывая, как поступить, но по-прежнему видел лишь один вариант – лезть за птицей на скалу, но это отняло бы слишком много времени, а ведь им еще надо разобраться с образовавшимся бардаком, так что, вздохнув, он пошел за Следопытом.

\- А ну-ка, стой,- ухватил его за рукав кто-то из эльфов. – Ты ранен, давай, перевяжу.

Фили удивился, хотел сказать, что тот ошибается, но перевел взгляд на свое плечо и увидел в куртке широкую прореху, сочащуюся кровью. Так вот, значит, откуда усталость, а он и не заметил. Значит, тот орк все-таки достал его, силен был, гад. 

Усадив уже несопротивляющегося Фили на камень, эльф принялся споро перевязывать его рану, а тот, ожидая, пока тот закончит, бездумно оглядывал поляну, не забывая посматривать на Кили. Тот так и сидел на своем месте, а вот поляна постепенно менялась. Двалина устроили удобнее, перевязали голову, мертвого эльфа отвязали и положили на землю, прикрыв чьей-то курткой. Фили порадовался, что не видит, насколько сильно изуродовано его тело. Ему хватило и того, что он успел заметить, когда вышел на поляну.

\- Вот и все.

Эльф отодвинулся, Фили благодарно кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Пора было поработать.

Когда все раны были обработаны, а тела мертвецов с тропы и поляны, свалены в кучу, Арагорн оглядел получившуюся груду и почесал затылок.

\- Ну и что нам с ними делать? Деревья рубить не хочется, да и сколько их тут, тех деревьев. На такую кучу все равно не хватит.

Эльфы, переглядываясь, разводили руками, но делать что-то было нужно, иначе скоро здесь отбоя не будет от воронья, а следом могут потянуться еще орки и кто знает, не захочется ли им отомстить. Фили обвел глазами поляну, пытаясь найти выход и вдруг замер, заметив сумку Кили.

\- Я кое-что придумал, - сказал он, порылся в сумке и, довольно улыбаясь, вытащил из сумки горшочек с взрывчатым порошком. – Мы завалим их камнями.

Арагорн взглянул на скалу, что-то прикинул про себя и кивнул:

\- Должно получиться.  
\- Конечно, получится, - проворчал со своего места Двалин и Фили улыбнулся про себя, обрадовавшись, что тот, кажется, чувствует себя лучше, чем ему казалось.

Подготовка не заняла много времени. Как только Двалин, опираясь на руки Альнилама и того, второго, лекаря, отошел подальше, как только были унесены тела погибших, чтобы с почестями похоронить их в Долине, Фили быстро разложил горшочки с порошком, так, чтобы при взрыве обрушить большой кусок скалы, размотал достаточное количество веревки, чтобы успеть уйти, и опять посмотрел на карниз, где еще недавно видел Кили. Ястреба там не было и у Фили в горле встал комок. Как? Когда? Почему он не заметил? И где теперь Кили, вернется ли к нему?

«Вздор! Конечно, вернется!»

Фили мотнул головой и поджег веревку.

Взрыв получился удачным. Он обрушил не только скалу, но и сдвинул валун, у которого дрался Фили так, что тот лег на бок, основательно перегораживая тропу. Теперь, кто бы ни захотел здесь пройти, ему придется очень постараться.

«Так или иначе, а просьбу Владыки мы все-таки выполняем», - подумал про себя Фили, усмехаясь.  
\- Отлично, - хлопнул его по плечу Арагорн и, повернувшись к остальным, скомандовал. – Вперед.

Фили шел замыкающим и чувствовал, как с каждым шагом все сильнее начинает пульсировать раненое плечо. Ну, точно, яд, у этих тварей по-другому не бывает. Он хотел было потереть плечо, но решил, что не стоит тревожить рану, стиснул зубы и пошел дальше, надеясь, что окончательно ослабеет не раньше, чем станет видна Долина. 

Свист разрезаемого крыльями воздуха заставил его слегка пригнуться и дернуться в сторону. Промахнувшийся ястреб недовольно закричал, захлопал крыльями, усаживаясь на камень, и наклонил голову, возмущенно глядя на Фили. А тот, улыбаясь, протянул руку, и плевать ему было, что без перчатки, что к концу пути рукав будет порван в лохмотья, а на руке останутся царапины от когтей. Кили вернулся, и этого было достаточно.

Ястреб мгновение рассматривал его, потом словно вздохнул, взмахнул крыльями и угнездился на плече. По счастью, здоровом. Фили, улыбаясь, осторожно погладил брата по перьям и зашагал вперед.


	10. Chapter 10

За свою долгую жизнь Фили не раз приходилось присутствовать на похоронах – Бард и Сигрид, унесенные черным мором, младшая дочь Даина, что должна была стать невестой Кили, многие и многие другие. Отстраняться было легко, легко не допускать горе в свое сердце. Кили, бывало, даже ругал его, да и Торин посматривал неодобрительно, точно хотел сказать, что нужно быть мягче, надо показать подданным, что их будущий узбад не обделен состраданием. Зачем это ему было нужно, Фили не очень-то понимал, только усмехался про себя, вспоминая всегда спокойное, точно застывшее лицо Торина – сам-то не очень старается. Да уж, кажется, только их с Кили открывшаяся связь и поколебала это холодное спокойствие.

А он бы объяснить, конечно, сумел. Если бы захотелось. Напомнил бы про те самые, первые, через два дня после Битвы, когда своих и чужих, уже не деля, потому что не было сил, стаскивали в кучи, обкладывали дровами и поджигали. Сколько леса тогда извели, до сих пор на склонах Горы виднеются проплешины. Где-то там и остались верные друзья, друзья прошедшие бок о бок такой долгий путь, только чтобы их пепел смешался с пеплом множества гномов Даина, людей и эльфов. Сначала-то, конечно, они честно пытались их найти, как и эльфы Лихолесья отыскать своих, а потом, когда совсем кончились силы, стало не до этого. Да и погода подвела. 

Фили хорошо помнил, как после многодневных заморозков, таких, что даже то, что они восстанавливали стены в Эреборе, не спасало, пришла оттепель. Земля заплакала и потекла, кое-где проседая, так что даже ходить приходилось осторожно. Они так еще с десяток своих потеряли, пока окончательно не опустили руки и не устроили погребальные костры. Костры… Наверное, они и иссушили навсегда его слезы. Возможно, так было правильно. Как знать. Хотя, вот Кили мог плакать, пусть даже Фили ему никогда не завидовал.

Глубоко вздохнув, Фили передернул плечами и вернулся в настоящее. Прошлое пусть остается там, где ему и следует быть, тем более, что слишком многое требует внимания прямо сейчас. 

Кили. 

Фили со сдерживаемой тревогой взглянул на брата, что сидел на ветви дерева неподалеку и тщательно чистил перья. Со времени их возвращения прошло уже два дня, а Кили, казалось, будто и не собирался становиться собой. Это не просто беспокоило Фили, это отчаянно его пугало. 

\- Что же с тобой такое, брат? – в который уже раз пробормотал он себе под нос, увидел, как по перьям птицы прошла волной дрожь и быстро полез в карман за трубкой и табаком, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, хотя сдерживаться было очень трудно. Снова захотелось заорать в бешенстве, крушить все вокруг и хорошенько залепить кулаком в лицо кое-кому.

«Возможно, все дело в том, что ваш брат слишком злоупотреблял зельем, - вздыхая и пожимая плечами, сказал ему эльфийский лекарь, когда он принес к нему Кили. – Зелье-то незнакомое, как знать, может быть, его и нельзя было вот так принимать. И я предупреждал об этом вашего брата, мастер Фили».

\- Предупреждал он, - проворчал Фили, так сильно стискивая чубук, что тот едва не треснул. – Плохо, видать, предупреждал.

В глубине души он понимал, что вряд ли стоит так уж сильно винить эльфа, тем более, что тот и сам выглядел расстроенным и пристыженным. Если Кили что-то решил, то он сделал бы это в любом случае, хоть бы десяток лекарей твердил ему, что делать этого нельзя. Решил, наверное, что открыл новый способ приема, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы никогда не превращаться. Да только пить-то зелье нужно точно отмеренными дозами, вот, ровно на тот флакон, что Фили теперь постоянно будет носить при себе, а сколько успел принять Кили и как долго теперь зелье станет действовать – кто на это ответит?

«Я не знаю, что можно с этим сделать. Возможно, зелье слишком сильно подействовало на вашего брата. И как долго это будет длиться, не предсказать,» - разводя руками, честно ответил эльф, и, наверное, он действительно был не виноват.

Но разбить ему нос от этого хотелось только сильнее. 

Даже Элронд ничего не сумел сказать, только осмотрел птицу и, вздохнув, покачал головой. Ждать. Таким был его приговор. Вот только сколько? И как быть, если вдруг зелье не перестанет действовать и через день, и через два, и через седмицу? 

\- Что же мне с тобой теперь делать? - прошептал Фили, глядя на брата. – Даже посоветоваться не с кем. Да что там посоветоваться! Выпить и то не с кем. Арагорн вместе с остальными эльфами занят, Арвен поддерживает. А Двалин… Двалин еще несколько дней проваляется, - он вдруг грустно рассмеялся. – Что-то не везет ему в этом походе, как думаешь? Я, вот, сколько не воспоминаю, не могу припомнить такого, Двалин вечно был как заговоренный, мне даже казалось, что он так прокалился у своего горна, что от его шкуры топоры будут отскакивать. А видишь, нет. Хотя… и нам-то не слишком везет, правда, Кили.

В ответ ястреб глухо что-то выкрикнул и замолчал, опять занявшись перьями. Фили решил принять это за хороший знак, за то, что брат его услышал и понял. А ведь эльф говорил, что неизвестно, сколько сейчас внутри птицы от Кили и от ястреба. Нет, Фили предпочитал думать, что говорит с Кили. В конце концов, почему тогда он не улетает, если не понимает, кто он и с кем рядом находится?

\- Ты же там, да, братец? – спросил он птицу непонятно зачем и вздохнул, когда та даже не повернула головы. – Там, я верю. Потому что ничего другого мне не остается. Ты же верил в меня, когда я был волком и уже не думал возвращаться к тебе. Вот и я буду верить.

Фили, наконец, раскурил трубку, глубоко затянулся, откинулся на ствол дерева за спиной и принялся следить, как легкий дымок, извиваясь, заструился вверх, смешался с листвой и растворился, оставив после себя едва уловимый яблочный аромат. Табак был эльфийским, успокаивал и веселил душу, и Фили, привыкший к крепким и терпким гномьим сортам, сначала посчитал его ерундовой забавой. А вот теперь оценил. Одна трубочка и тревоги немного отступили, сгладились, перестали казаться непреодолимыми обстоятельства. Ну конечно с Кили все будет хорошо! 

\- Я даже думать по-другому не имею права, - сказал Фили и покачал головой, улыбаясь. – Вот ведь…

Он осекся на полуслове, вскинул голову, прислушиваясь и по тому, как встрепенулся ястреб, понял, что ему не показалось. Тихая музыка и странный шорох, действительно доносились до его укромного местечка откуда-то справа. Фили привстал, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, но кусты, укрывавшие небольшую полянку от посторонних взглядов, были слишком высокими. Зато у Кили такой проблемы не возникло, он просто взмахнул крыльями и взлетел на пару веток выше. Фили хотел было окликнуть его, попросить вернуться, сказать, что так тот станет слишком заметен, но ястреб словно слился с листвой и Фили не медленно закрыл рот, и фыркнул, понимая, что брат теперь в куда более выгодном положении, чем он сам. Ему-то теперь все видно. 

Нужно было решать быстро – либо оставаться на месте и полагаться только на слух, либо попробовать как-нибудь рассмотреть, что происходит. Фили, покусав губу, поднялся на ноги и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к кустам и осторожно раздвинул ветки. Наверное, нужно было не прятаться и просто выйти, ведь он здесь среди друзей, но что-то мешало, словно так он бы разрушил нечто хрупкое и прекрасное. И очень печальное, как Фили понял через миг.

На его памяти никто не мог похвастаться тем, что видел похороны эльфов. Да, если подумать, Фили вообще не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь задумывался о таком или слышал разговоры. Все, конечно, знали про Серебристые Гавани, про отплывающие на Запад легкие корабли, но только сейчас Фили осознал, что действительно ни разу не думал о том, что происходит с телами эльфов, которым суждено умереть здесь, в Средиземье, не достигнув Благословенного Края. А ведь и правда, далеко не все эльфы отправляются на Запад, кое-кто гибнет в боях, умирает от болезней (пусть даже и очень редко) или, вот, от пыток. 

Эльфов было так много, что узкая тропинка, ведущая к реке, оказалась заполнена полностью. Наверное, здесь собрались все жители Ривенделла. Высокие стройные эльфы были облачены в траурные одежды, а лицо каждого было печальным и торжественным. Высокие голоса звучали негромко и погребальная песня, поднимаясь к небу, смешивалась с шепотом листьев. 

Тела погибших несли на простых носилках. Умытые, с расчесанными волосами, одетые в те же простые одежды, что и провожающие, мертвецы казались просто спящими. Кровь давно перестала течь из их ран, так что на полотне одежд не было ни пятнышка, и от этого смотреть на них было еще тяжелее. 

Фили смотрел на прекрасные застывшие лица и чувствовал, как все труднее становится дышать. Он пробовал было говорить себе, что это глупо, что за свою жизнь ему доводилось бывать на похоронах куда более близких друзей, чем эти эльфы и отчего-то там у него прекрасно получалось держаться. Что же случилось теперь? 

Ответа на свой вопрос у него не было. Да и нужен ли он был здесь, в присутствии погибшего бессмертия? В присутствии тех, кто мог жить почти вечно, но предпочел отдать жизнь за свой дом и… Да, и за них с Кили тоже.

Тугой комок в груди так неожиданно распался, что в первый миг Фили даже не понял, что произошло. Просто глазам вдруг стало горячо, а щекам мокро. Странное, почти позабытое ощущение. Фили несколько мгновений стоял, пытаясь осознать его, а потом коснулся рукой лица, почувствовал под пальцами влагу и понял, что плачет. Впервые за многие десятилетия. 

«Ну что, это оказалось не так уж и сложно?» 

Фили тряхнул головой, вытер ладонью лицо и уверенно шагнул вперед, выходя на тропинку. Он не думал о том, что, возможно, чужакам нельзя присутствовать на церемонии, что, возможно, прямо сейчас он нарушил с десяток обычаев, он просто хотел отдать дань уважения своим друзьям. Его неожиданное появление из кустов никого не удивило и не оскорбило. Эльф, на которого он едва не наткнулся, только шагнул в сторону, давая ему место и спокойно продолжил идти. Фили пошел рядом. Он даже позабыл про Кили, ведомый своим неожиданным порывом, и если бы задумался хоть на миг о том, что делает, то твердо сказал бы, что поступает правильно.

Легкая и печальная музыка неожиданно сплелась с голосами эльфов, и слезы опять потекли у Фили по щекам, но теперь он даже не пытался их вытереть. Он шел по узкой тропинке бок о бок с множеством эльфов, но душой словно бы опять был там, в прошлом, со своими потерянными, но не оплаканными друзьями. И здесь, в Ривенделле, он вспоминал каждого. Наверное, это было самое подходящее для этого место.

Процессия продвигалась медленно, но всему есть свой конец и, наконец, она остановилась на широком берегу, у быстрой реки. Голос ее вплелся в грустный похоронный напев и стало казаться, будто всё вокруг – деревья, вода, небо, еще редкие звезды, провожают мертвых. Всё плакало и все. Ни один из тех, с кем Фили стоял рядом не скрывал своей печали. Многие держались за руки, словно так было легче переносить горе. Фили видел Арвен, склонившую голову на плечо Арагорну, Элронда, обнимающего за плечи кого-то из своих сыновей, Гаэля, стоящего на коленях у опущенных на песок носилок. Наверное, здорово было бы сейчас ощутить чью-то поддержку, не оставаться одному, но Фили не мог, да и не хотел нарушать чужое сосредоточение.

Привычный к гномьим и людским прощальным церемониям, Фили ожидал, что эльфы вот-вот начнут по очереди подходить к носилкам, но время шло, а ничего подобного не происходило. Со стороны даже могло показаться, что ничего особенного не происходит, что эльфы просто так собрались на берегу, а лежащие на носилках вовсе не мертвы, настолько живыми и мягкими были их лица и очертания тел. Никакого посмертного окоченения, никакой бледности. Если бы Фили не знал, он бы решил, что они просто больны и погружены в глубокий целительный сон. 

«А может, так и есть?» - вдруг подумал он, но тут же прогнал невероятную мысль. 

Никому не удавалось возвратиться из Чертогов. Даже эльфам. В свой срок они, конечно, будут отпущены и, говорят даже, что Мандос не держит их слишком долго, но в этот вечер чуда ожидать не приходится.

Голоса поющих и флейты вдруг умолкли и на поляне, залитой мерцающим сумрачным светом садящегося солнца, стало очень тихо. Так тихо, что Фили слышал биение собственного сердца и легкое дыхание того, кто стоял рядом. Никто не двигался и уже не плакал, даже все также стоящий на коленях Гаэль. Все очень спокойно чего-то ждали и Фили вместе с ними. Сначала он невольно прислушивался, пытаясь понять, что именно должно произойти, но потом перестал. 

Поляну все сильнее окутывала тишина. Улегся ветер и смолк шелест листьев в лесу, плеск воды в реке стал глуше, покой и умиротворение сделались настолько осязаемы, что хотелось немедленно лечь и отдаться в их власть, полностью раствориться, исчезнуть в бескрайней безмятежности, и чтобы не было больше ничего – жизнь, все ее горести и страсти должны остаться позади.

Они могут остаться позади, стоит лишь захотеть, стоит лишь попросить.

Фили сделал шаг, потом другой и сам не заметил, как оказался по щиколотку в воде. Дырявый шов в сапоге тут же начал пропускать воду, но он этого даже не заметил. Больше всего ему хотелось зайти еще глубже, заплыть на самую стремнину и покориться быстрой реке, остаться здесь навсегда. Очень хотелось, но что-то мешало, царапало, от чего-то никак не получалось избавиться, как он не старался. Фили недовольно мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать это «что-то», но не вышло. Более того, щека вдруг коснулась чего-то мягкого и теплого, и в этот миг, словно по команде, вернулись все звуки, навалились так резко, что Фили застонал и согнулся, зажимая уши ладонями. Ястреб, сидевший на его плече, недовольно вскрикнул и распахнул крылья, стараясь удержаться. Фили тут же осторожно коснулся его рукой, успокаивая.

\- Все хорошо, Кили, - негромко сказал он и, удивленно моргая, огляделся. – И что это я в воду влез? Вот дурак! И ноги промочил еще. Ладно, зато теперь стачаю себе новые сапоги, что ли, раз уж эти прохудились.

Ястреб снова вскрикнул, сложил крылья и остался сидеть на плече Фили, а тот, поглаживая его по перьям, выбрался на берег.

Эльфы все еще стояли неподвижно и Фили потихоньку, стараясь никого не побеспокоить, начал пробираться к тропинке. Он сделал несколько шагов, когда какая-то режущая глаз неправильность, наконец, достучалась до его сознания. Носилки были пусты, а лежавшие на них еще несколько мгновений назад мертвые эльфы исчезли. Фили покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, куда они могли деться, но ни следов погребальных костров, ни могил не обнаружил. Тела словно бы рассыпались, но даже в таком случае должен был остаться прах. Наверное. 

\- Что же тут происходит? – прошептал Фили, чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки. 

В этот миг Кили, сидящий на его плече, сильнее сжал когти и Фили взял себя в руки. Рассыпались они, растворились или вознеслись, эти эльфы все равно остаются его друзьями.

\- И я буду помнить их, - сказал Фили.

Осторожно обойдя неподвижных эльфов, он ступил на тропинку и медленно направился к дому. В голове было пусто, на сердце легко, все грустные и печальные мысли отступили, словно остались там, на берегу.

\- Да, смытые водой, - вздохнул Фили, прислушался к хлюпанью воды в сапоге, и покачал головой. – И чего меня туда понесло? И знаешь, - он легонько потерся щекой о перья ястреба, - ты бы посмеялся надо мной, если бы видел, как я ревел. Как мальчишка. А теперь легче. Так что, прав ты был всегда. Говорю, потому что знаю, запомнишь. И прошу, Кили, вернись. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю. У нас же всегда получалось! Вернись. Ну не может же быть так, что ты теперь насовсем ястреб? 

Он почти ждал, что все получится, что сейчас, как раньше, очертания птичьего тела поплывут и сменятся такими знакомыми очертаниями тела брата. Не может ведь быть иначе!

Но мгновение шло за мгновением, а ничего не происходило. Птица все также, нахохлившись, сидела на его плече, но гномом становиться не собиралась. Вздохнув, Фили погладил ястреба и тот, недовольно заклекотав, ощутимо клюнул его за палец. Фили невольно засмеялся и покачал головой:

\- Ладно, что же с тобой делать, пошли ужинать.

Ответом ему был довольный громкий крик.


	11. Chapter 11

Кили проснулся в одиночестве. Сначала он не сразу понял, что в комнате, кроме него больше никого нет, потянулся от души, зевнул, и только потом сообразил, что, размахивая руками, должен был задеть Фили. Вот только вторая половина кровати оказалась пуста. Не было ни куртки брата, ни его сапог, ни сумки с инструментами. Нахмурившись, Кили соскочил с кровати, выглянул в окно и понял, что уже давным-давно наступило утро. Странно только, что Фили не стал его будить, а ведь они должны были сидеть в библиотеке и искать…

\- Стоп!

Кили прикусил губу, с ужасом понимая, что, кажется, что-то пропустил, забыл. Или нет? Он напрягся и с облегчением выдохнул, когда в его голове начали всплывать воспоминания – проходы в горах, которые они обещали Элронду закрыть, взрывающийся порошок, орки, пытки и то, как он, сам того не желая, обратился, похороны эльфов, то, как грустно улыбался Фили, когда они оба стояли у реки. Ну, то есть, брат стоял, а Кили сидел у него на плече.

Воспоминания были мутными, точно подернутыми дымкой, чужими и Кили приходилось напрягаться, пытаясь припомнить подробности. Что-то он, конечно, и счастлив бы был забыть, но ведь не все эти дни! Когда он превратился обратно? Сколько времени провел в птичьем обличье? Что все это время делал Фили? Пришел ли уже в себя Двалин? Кили не мог ответить ни на один из этих вопросов.

Коротко застонав, он мотнул головой, ударился лбом о стекло и зашипел, все сильнее злясь на себя, на свою беспечность и рассеянность. И это тот, кто собирался до самого конца заботиться о брате! Махал, какой позор! Он даже за приемом зелья уследить не смог! Фили, наверное, его презирает. Хотя нет, на такие чувства к нему брат точно не способен. Но уж точно про себя потешается.

\- Что же, я это заслужил, - смиренно проговорил Кили, вздохнул, и отошел от окна. 

Наверное, Фили в мастерской или в библиотеке. Нужно отыскать его и поговорить. Извиниться. А еще стоит выяснить, как себя чувствует Двалин.

\- Вот с этого и начну, - поразмыслив, кивнул Кили, и потянулся за аккуратно сложенной на стуле одеждой. Точно Фили постарался. Сам он никогда бы так не сумел.

Прикрыв за собой дверь в домик, Кили вдохнул теплый воздух и на миг даже зажмурился от удовольствия. У него вдруг появилось такое чувство, будто он давно не дышал по-настоящему, не позволял себе насладиться ароматами леса и свежей воды, мягкого теплого хлеба, которым отчетливо тянуло откуда-то слева. Будто бы он много дней, если не месяцев, не позволял себе быть гномом.

Еще разок вдохнув запах выпечки, Кили встряхнулся и быстро зашагал по тропинке. Желание поскорее увидеть Фили, убедиться, что все в порядке и попросить прощения было настолько сильным, что он едва не пропустил поворот, ведущий к домику Двалина, и только подойдя вплотную сообразил, что того тут просто может не быть, ведь орки сильно его потрепали.

\- Да входи уже.

Громкий голос донесся из-за двери и Кили удивленно завертел головой, пытаясь понять, как именно Двалин мог его увидеть, и вдруг заметил того в окне. Воротник рубахи был распахнут и в нем виднелись бинты, но двигался Двалин вроде как легко.

\- Ну, ты точно, как ястреб в колпачке, - хмыкнул он, открывая дверь и впуская Кили. – Чего, пришел в себя? 

Кили слегка кивнул и прикусил губу, не зная, что сказать. Двалин оглядел его с головы до ног, хмыкнул, прихрамывая, отошел к столу, на котором стоял кувшин и блюдо с какой-то едой, и опустился на стул.

\- Не стой у порога, - приказал он. – Садись и налей нам выпить. Чего смотришь? Я, между прочим, раненый, мне разрешено. А тебе, как я погляжу, так просто необходимо.

Кили кивнул, налил в кружки пахнущего хлебом эля, и с удовольствием сделал глоток, потом еще один, и еще, а когда кружка опустела, ощутил, что на сердце стало немного легче.

\- С братом ты, как я погляжу, еще не говорил, - утвердительно сказал Двалин. 

Из своей кружки он отпил, хорошо если глоток. Кили поник, отводя глаза, вздохнул, но спросить все же было нужно:

\- Фили очень сердится? 

От раздавшегося кашля он едва не свалился со стула, вскинулся, собираясь броситься Двалину на помощь, и увидел, как тот машет рукой, мол, все в порядке.

\- Ты, парень, что, умом повредился, пока перья носил? – хрипло спросил Двалин, едва прокашлявшись. – Да Фили дождаться не мог, пока ты обратно превратишься, везде с тобой носился. Странно, кстати, что сегодня оставил.  
\- И долго я это… перья носил?  
\- Почти семь дней, - прикинул Двалин. – Может, восемь. Я как-то поначалу не очень время замечал, сам понимаешь.

Кили обдало горячей волной вины. Дурак! Шел сюда, чтобы спросить, как Двалин себя чувствует, а вместо этого жалуется на свои проблемы!

\- Прости, - прошептал Кили, опустив голову. – Ты в порядке?  
\- В порядке, - ответил Двалин. – Сам знаешь, чтобы убить гнома и десятка орков мало.  
\- Знаю, - прошептал Кили, еще ниже опуская голову, чтобы скрыть навернувшиеся слезы.

Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд друга, но заставить себя выпрямиться никак не мог. Дел он, конечно, наворотил, но слез своих никому не покажет.

\- Парень, да что такое-то? Ну-ка, выпей быстренько.

Двалин, как-то очень быстро для раненого, оказался рядом, и сунул Кили в руки стакан с чем-то прозрачным. Кили, не раздумывая, выпил и вытаращил глаза, захлебнувшись вдохом.

\- Эльфийская самогонка на грибах, - довольно ухмыльнулся Двалин, возвращаясь на свое место. – Пробирает так, что, сдается, что-то в рецепте у нас позаимствовано. С них, с ушастых, станется.  
\- Ага, - просипел Кили и припал к кружке с элем.  
\- Ну что, лучше? – внимательно взглянул на него Двалин, дождался кивка, и приказал: - Тогда давай-ка, рассказывай, что у тебя уже стряслось.

Кили помолчал, вздыхая, но уже понимал, что от разговора не отвертеться, поэтому пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Да что тут рассказывать, напортачил я с зельем, сам знаешь. Все пил и пил, и думал, что никаких последствий теперь не будет. Как я мог так ошибиться? Да еще и тебя подставил.  
\- Стоп, - прервал его рассказ Двалин. – А меня-то ты как подставил?  
\- Я должен был броситься на того орка, вцепиться ему в глотку, а вместо этого обратился и оставил тебя все расхлебывать.

Двалин рассмеялся так неожиданно, что Кили в первый миг опять решил, что ему плохо, а во второй ощутил раздражение и нахмурился. Как он сможет объясниться, если над ним будут смеяться?

\- Ну-ну, не закипай, - правильно понял его Двалин и вытер заслезившиеся глаза. – Не кипи, но ты, Кили, дурень. Расхлебывать он меня оставил. Ты хоть помнишь, что через миг после того, как ты превратился, на поляне Фили появился, а следом за ним и остальные? Вижу, что не помнишь. Сильно же тебя птица твоя потрепала.  
\- О чем это ты? – нахмурился Кили.  
\- Да о том, что еще не видел тебя таким… - Двалин поискал слово, пожал плечами, и вздохнул: - Без разума. Фили таким был, ты помнишь. И я думал, что и ты теперь тоже.  
\- Фили справился, - возразил Кили.  
\- С твоей помощью, - кивнул Двалин.  
\- Но я все равно виноват сильнее, - сказал Кили, и увидел, как Двалин открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. – Не спорь. У Фили не было вариантов, он спасал нас. А я что? А я просто хотел подольше не становиться птицей.  
\- Ну и кто тебя осудит? – мягко спросил Двалин.  
\- Я! – выкрикнул Кили. – Я себя осуждаю! Я должен был понять, что невозможно бесконечно принимать зелье и не поплатиться за это! Я обязан был догадаться!  
\- С чего это вдруг? – не оценил его криков Двалин. – То, что ты у нас не семи пядей во лбу, мы все хорошо знаем.

Кили хотел было обидеться, но вместо этого, неожиданно для себя самого, рассмеялся. Эльфийский самогон, что ли действует?

\- А как Фили удалось меня вернуть? – улыбаясь, спросил он.  
\- Это ты у него уж сам спрашивай, - проворчал Двалин и взмахнул рукой. – Давай, иди уже. Мне, между прочим, лекарь отдыхать сказал.  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал Кили, выразительно глядя на постель, на которой были в рядок разложены топоры, ножи и точильные инструменты.  
\- Запрещены только тренировки, - как-то очень быстро сказал Двалин и Кили подумал, что, наверное, стоило прийти раньше, тогда бы он точно застукал друга за тем, что тот называл легкой разминкой.  
\- Смотри, чтобы раны не открылись, - сказал он.  
\- Поучи меня еще, - фыркнул Двалин. – И давай, иди уже. Фили в мастерской. Он там в последнее время много времени проводит.

Кили хотел было спросить, что брат там делает, но тут же передумал, поднялся на ноги, кивнул Двалину на прощанье и пошел к двери. Он мог бы поклясться, что за спиной услышал короткий смешок, оборачиваться не стал, но на душе почему-то стало легче. Если бы он был виноват, Двалин бы обязательно сказал бы об этом, кривить душой было у него не в обычае.

Тропинка быстро привела Кили к мастерским, но он еще несколько мгновений топтался под дверью, не решаясь войти внутрь. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет беспокоить Фили, ведь тот, наверное, очень занят, и фыркнул.

\- Ну нельзя же до такой степени трусить, - проворчал Кили себе под нос и толкнул дверь.

Та отворилась легко и без скрипа, так что Кили, подумав, кашлянул, чтобы ненароком не напугать Фили.

\- Входи, - почти сразу же послышалось изнутри.

Кили, чувствуя, как губы начинает растягивать улыбка, послушался.

В мастерской было темновато, лампы не горели, и что Фили мог делать в таком полумраке было совершенно непонятно. Кили сделал еще пару шагов, наткнулся на скамейку, с грохотом ее повалил и выругался, и услышал смех.

\- Извини, брат, я не хотел, чтобы ты сломал шею, - повинился Фили, улыбаясь, и Кили, наконец-то, его увидел.

Фили лежал навзничь на широком деревянном столе, за которым то и дело что-то мастерил. Но теперь инструменты в беспорядке были свалены на подоконники, на соседний небольшой столик, и даже на пол. Очень странно, обычно Фили отличался большей аккуратностью. Да и что это за дурацкое поведение, вдруг улечься на стол? Кили не успел ничего спросить и как-то выразить свое удивление, потому что Фили вдруг приподнялся на локтях и улыбнулся ему:

\- Я закончил.

Кили прикусил губу, нахмурился, и попробовал вспомнить, о чем может говорить Фили, но голова была пуста, так что он только виновато пожал плечами. 

\- Я закончил подарок для тебя, - не обратив на это никакого внимания, сообщил Фили, и снова улегся на стол.  
\- О, - только и смог выдавить из себя Кили. – Но…  
\- Мне давно хотелось сделать для тебя что-то особенное, - продолжал Фили, - но все не получалось. До этого утра.

Кили перешагнул через скамейку и, подтянувшись, уселся на стол, скрестив ноги.

\- А что случилось сегодня?  
\- Ну, для начала, сегодня ночью ты стал собой, - отозвался Фили, улыбаясь. – Причем я был уверен, что, упав со спинки стула, ты сразу проснешься, а ты только громче захрапел.  
\- Ястребы не умеют храпеть, - сказал Кили и Фили засмеялся:  
\- Ты многого не знаешь о своем ястребе, брат. Но это неважно. Я сидел рядом с тобой почти до самого утра, а потом вдруг понял, что должен сделать со своим тебе подарком.  
\- И что же? – жадно спросил Кили.  
\- Да ничего.

Фили вдруг резко сел и оказался так близко, что Кили мог рассмотреть каждую его пушистую ресничку. Вдруг очень сильно захотелось их потрогать, ощутить, как кончики щекочут пальцы, но он заставил себя сидеть смирно.

\- Все получилось так, как надо с самого начала, - продолжил Фили. – Просто я этого не понял.  
\- Брат…

Кили заговорил было, но тут же умолк, прикусив губу, потому что слова никак не шли на язык. Двалин, конечно, дал понять, что Фили не сердится, но извиниться перед ним все равно стоило. Слишком много раз, в прошлом, Кили считал его прощение чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Действительно, разве они не братья? К чему постоянно извиняться? Но вот сегодня, сейчас, он чувствовал необходимость – для самого себя – искренне извиниться.

\- Фили…

Если бы еще слова нашлись. Кили опустил голову, разглядывая свои руки, и пожалел, что не может хлебнуть еще немного той самогонки, что наливал ему Двалин.

\- Как тебе удалось меня вернуть? – спросил он и мысленно поморщился, зная, что это совсем не то, что нужно.  
\- Я не возвращал, - услышал он вдруг и вскинул голову.

Фили смотрел на него совершенно спокойно, без обиды и без насмешки. Наверное, как раньше, еще в Эреборе, после того, как была одержана победа и стало ясно, что гномы в Горе теперь навсегда, когда те, кто уцелел, залечили раны, когда прошла долгая полуголодная зима, когда… Ох, а он вообще когда-нибудь смотрел на него по-другому?

\- Не возвращал, - медленно повторил Кили, только чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
\- Я думаю, ты справился с этим сам, - кивнул Фили. – Я только заботился, чтобы тебе всего хватало. Ну, и гулять ходил с тобой. Боялся, правда, сначала, думал, ты сразу захочешь улететь, но ты даже не пытался.  
\- Я почти ничего не помню об этих днях, - помолчав, признался Кили. – И… Ты простишь меня когда-нибудь?  
\- За что это?

Кили увидел, как на лице брата проступает удивление, но в ответ смотрел серьезно, не собираясь пропустить ни слова. Фили же несколько мгновений пристально разглядывал его, а потом вздохнул и пожал плечами:

\- Я мог бы сказать: «Кили, не делай так больше». Мог бы, но тебе ведь уже даже не восемьдесят, ты не гном-несмышленыш. Так уж вышло, но ты с этим справился, брат. Я знаю, что ты такой ошибки не повторишь, так есть ли смысл говорить об этом?  
\- Я должен знать, что ты на меня не сердишься, - упрямо сказал Кили.  
\- Кили…

Фили опять вздохнул, откинулся на локтях, запрокинул голову, глядя в высокий потолок. Кили терпеливо ждал.

\- Знаешь, ты испугал меня, не стану спорить, - через время заговорил Фили, медленно, точно и сам до конца не знал, что именно хочет сказать. – Но я на тебя не злился, просто старался надеяться, что все пройдет. В конце концов, ты не пробовал плоти в птичьем обличие, да и вообще, ты ведь даже улететь не рвался, я уже говорил. Лекарь сказал, что, когда зелье полностью выйдет из твоего тела, ты должен снова стать собой. Ну, по крайней мере, говорил он довольно уверенно, хотя я все равно побаивался и старался не думать, что стану делать, если ты не сумеешь стать собой.  
\- Я чувствовал тоже самое, когда ты был волком, - тихо сказал Кили.  
\- Ну, думаю, тебе было сложнее, - возразил Фили. – Ведь у меня шансов было еще меньше, а ты продолжал верить.  
\- А как я мог иначе? - удивился Кили.  
\- Вот и я не мог, - усмехнулся Фили. – Да и вообще, знаешь, когда я вспоминаю то, что мы увидели там, на поляне, я могу только радоваться, что ты обратился. Что если бы мы опоздали? Эти орки…

Он замолчал и только передернул плечами, а Кили почувствовал, что почему-то краснеет.

\- Но ведь тогда мог бы пострадать Двалин, - растерянно сказал он.  
\- Да, мог бы, - вздохнул Фили. – Но знаешь, если бы мне приказали выбирать, я выбрал бы тебя. Потому что без Двалина, как бы я его не любил, я жить смогу, а вот без тебя – вряд ли.  
\- Я без тебя тоже, - мгновенно ответил Кили.  
\- Ну вот, - пожал плечами Фили и потер лоб. – Слушай, я хотел еще кое-что сказать…  
\- А подарок? – перебил Кили, улыбаясь.  
\- А подарок на праздник, - строго сказал Фили, хотя в его глазах плясали смешинки. – И не смей выпрашивать, тут осталось-то два дня.  
\- Так долго еще, - нарочито тяжело вздохнул Кили. – Ты же знаешь, какой я нетерпеливый.

Он ожидал, что Фили улыбнется и согласится, но тот только пристально посмотрел на него, и покачал головой.

\- Знаешь, я бы так не сказал. Вот раньше – да. Даже еще в самом начале нашего путешествия – да, но не теперь. Ты изменился, брат.  
\- Ну… - Кили вдруг понял, что от смущения не может найти слов. – Я надеюсь, что в лучшую сторону.  
\- Уж не сомневайся.

Фили вдруг подался вперед и прикоснулся к щеке Кили, и тот не удержался, потерся о его ладонь.

\- Ты же знаешь, что будешь нужен мне всегда? – настойчиво глядя ему в глаза, спросил Фили и Кили немного удивленно кивнул.  
\- А ты мне. Только я не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь?  
\- Да так, - туманно ответил Фили. – Мне тут один умный друг посоветовал говорить тебе об этом почаще.  
\- Ну, - Кили сделал вид, что раздумывает над этим, а потом широко ухмыльнулся и кивнул: - Надо будет сказать ему спасибо, мне нравится.  
\- Только ты особенно не зазнавайся, - притворно строго сказал Фили и опять погладил Кили по щеке.  
\- Не стану, - выдохнул тот и потянулся вперед, к губам Фили.

Он так соскучился по их поцелуям и ласкам, что на несколько мгновений точно оглох и только биение крови в ушах не давало окончательно потеряться. Фили, кажется, испытывал тоже самое, потому что, оторвавшись от Кили, выглядел настолько сбитым с толку, точно это был их первый поцелуй. Кили даже захотелось засмеяться, но он не стал, потому что целоваться хотелось еще сильнее. Конечно, мастерская не слишком-то подходила для этого, как и жесткий деревянный стол, но прямо сейчас это было неважно. Так что Кили оседлал бедра Фили и с наслаждением запустил руки ему в волосы. От удовольствия хотелось стонать, и он себе позволил это. И кричать тоже. Особенно, когда Фили принялся целовать его шею и ключицы. Нужно было раздеться, потому что желание ощутить кожей теплое обнаженное тело, прижаться к нему покрепче, было почти невыносимым. Но еще более невыносимой была мысль о том, чтобы оторваться от Фили, выпустить его из своих рук хотя бы на миг. Нет уж, пусть тогда так, а остальное позже – в постели, в купальнях, в лесу, где угодно, где застанет их желание.

\- Кили…

Шепот Фили обжег шею, заставил задрожать, всхлипнуть и крепче вцепиться в плечи брата. У Кили так сильно кружилась голова, что он боялся упасть, пусть даже Фили держал его. Кили видел, как он улыбается, и знал, что это самое прекрасное зрелище в его жизни. Никакие сокровища Средиземья не сравнятся с улыбкой его брата, с лучиками морщинок в уголках его глаз, с тем, как Фили прикусывает губу, пытаясь справиться накатывающим удовольствием. Ничто не сравнится с тем, что сам Кили в эти мгновения чувствует.

\- Ох…

Кили совершенно пропустил момент, когда Фили распутал завязки на его штанах и запустил руку внутрь. Ему хватило всего лишь пары прикосновений, мягких, но настойчивых, чтобы все закончилось. Пытаясь отдышаться и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, Кили почти упал на грудь Фили, услышал короткий стон, и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему, и наткнулся пальцами на влажное пятно.

\- Как в первый раз, - задыхаясь, прошептал Фили куда-то ему в шею, и Кили, хихикнув, кивнул.  
\- Нужно почаще тренироваться, - добавил Кили.  
\- Кто бы был против, - отозвался Фили и вдруг повалился на спину.

Кили, вскрикнув от неожиданности, почти упал ему на грудь, засмеялся, и, не сдерживаясь, поцеловал Фили.

\- Думаю, все же нам стоит найти более подходящее место, - сказал Фили, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Вернемся домой? – предложил Кили, приподнимаясь на руках.

Фили внимательно оглядел его и покачал головой:

\- Далековато идти, да еще и в таком виде.

Кили самодовольно оглядел его и хмыкнул:

\- Ну да, по тебе сразу видно, чем ты занимался.  
\- Да по тебе тоже, - хихикнул Фили и вдруг взял, и вытер ладонь о рубаху Кили. 

Кили возмущенно дернулся и только теперь сообразил, что весь подол его рубашки и так заляпан семенем, так что Фили не очень-то усугубил ситуацию.

\- У меня тут есть запасная одежда, - дернул его за ухо Фили. – А у тебя?  
\- Ну, здесь точно нет.  
\- Я спрашивал про кузницу, где вы с Двалином днюете и ночуете, - закатил глаза Фили.  
\- Там есть, - подумав, припомнил Кили.  
\- Тогда так, - Фили дернулся, показывая, что хочет сесть, и Кили неохотно отстранился. – Переодеваемся и идем есть.  
\- Но…  
\- Потом возвращаемся сюда и приводим в порядок инструменты.  
\- Фили!

Возмущения в голосе Кили хватило бы на всех жителей Ривенделла, но Фили только серьезно покачал головой.

\- Это нужно сделать. Нам скоро уходить, а оставить мастерскую в таком виде я просто не могу. Кузницу, кстати, тоже неплохо было бы прибрать.  
\- А ты думаешь, Двалин позволял мне устраивать там такой бардак? – съязвил Кили. – Это ты у нас отличился.  
\- Да? Ну вот и хорошо. Значит, только мне понадобится братская помощь, - улыбнулся Фили. – А после уборки…

Кили, уже успевший слезть со стола, поднял голову и заинтересованно уставился на брата.

\- Что после?  
\- Пойдем вымоемся, - подмигнул ему Фили.

Кили хотел было разочарованно застонать, но вспомнил их последний раз в купальнях и только торопливо закивал. Пожалуй, будет здорово, если они приберутся в мастерской побыстрее.


	12. Chapter 12

До Высокого перевала от Ривенделла было недалеко, но небольшой отряд продвигался так медленно, что добрался до Мглистых только спустя две недели. Уходить отчаянно не хотелось. Здесь царило мягкое лето, солнце пригревало так, что единственное, что казалось правильным – повалиться в душистую траву, закрыть глаза и подремать. Да подольше. Фили постоянно ловил себя на этом желании и улыбался, качая головой. Наверное, вот так и начинается старость. 

\- Слушай, мне одному не хочется уезжать? – спросил Кили, поравнявшись с его пони и Фили, не выдержав, в голос рассмеялся.

Едущий впереди Двалин недовольно на них оглянулся, а Кили обиженно заморгал.

\- Я всю дорогу об этом думаю, - объяснил Фили, улыбаясь. – Старость, наверное.  
\- Вот уж еще не хватало, - буркнул Кили, оглянулся назад, и тяжело вздохнул. – Хотя, может, ты и прав. Еще никогда мне не было настолько сложно уезжать.   
\- А как же тот раз на заливе Лун, у истока Форлонда? – усмехнулся Фили. – Мы тогда…  
\- Да, я помню, - перебил его Кили, мечтательно вздыхая. – Море. Да, это было куда лучше, чем даже Огненная луна.  
\- Которую ты тоже видел со мной, - подначил его Фили. – Эх, братец, иногда я думаю, что именно из-за меня у тебя так и не появилась подруга.

Кили подозрительно посмотрел на его серьезное лицо и Фили, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Вот только брат, кажется, его веселью не обрадовался.

\- Мне казалось, что мы все давно решили, - сдержанно сказал он. – И, если память меня не подводит – а-то тут кто-то говорил о старости – именно на заливе Лун. Я признался тебе в своих чувствах, и ты на них ответил, хотя и не сразу. Да-да, я хорошо помню, как ты мялся и что-то там лепетал про наследников, Торина, продолжение рода, про то, что наши чувства неправильны и ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
\- Ну, в этом-то я не ошибся, - хмыкнул Фили. – Гляди, куда нас занесло.   
\- Но я не жалею, - не глядя на него, сказал Кили.  
\- Так и я тоже, - сказал Фили. – И вообще, мне кажется, довольно уже нам вспоминать о прошлом. К чему? У нас есть цель. Вот достигнем ее и тогда…  
\- Что тогда? – жадно спросил Кили.  
\- Да, что захочешь, - усмехнулся Фили и подхлестнул пони поводом. – Давай-ка, не отставай.

Горы, пусть и медленно, но приближались. Острые пики скал дырявили небо и точно выпускали из него всю синеву, делая выцветшим, белесым. Конечно, это был обман и когда они поднимутся на перевал, окажется, что все с небом в порядке, но пока что это зрелище внушало только тоску. Даже Двалин, все эти дни то и дело подгонявший их, придержал своего пони.

\- Ну что, парни, заночуем в последний раз на равнине? – спросил он, когда Фили и Кили догнали его. – А подъем начнем завтра прямо с утра?

Еще оставалась половина дня и было бы правильно въехать на перевал до наступления ночи, и заночевать уже там, но никому этого не хотелось.

\- Словно из дома навсегда уезжаю, - пробурчал Двалин, разводя костер у подножия раскидистого дерева, и покачал головой. – Ох уж эти ушастые.  
\- Что, никогда не думал, что так привыкнешь к ним? – подначил его Кили.  
\- Да, - не стал отказываться Двалин. – Никогда не думал, что назову кого-то из них другом. Да и человека тоже.  
\- Арагорн, - правильно понял его Фили. – С таким человеком дружить незазорно.  
\- Ну да, глядишь, еще и королем станет, - хмыкнул Двалин, нарезая копченое мясо тонкими кусочками. Есть никому особенно не хотелось, но как оправдание остановки сойдет.  
\- Королем? – удивился Кили. – О чем это ты?  
\- Да так, услышал кое-что, - туманно пояснил Двалин. – И не выспрашивай, заноза. Тайна не моя, так что…  
\- Ну и ладно, - легко согласился Кили. – Не очень-то и нужно. Пройдет время, и мы все узнаем.  
\- А пока давайте все же поедим, - вмешался Фили. – И решим, кто будет сторожит первым. Молчи, Двалин, ты будешь спать. Кили?  
\- Согласен, - кивнул тот, жуя мясо. – Ты у нас, конечно, стожильный гном, но еще три дня назад ковылял по своей комнате. До сих пор не понимаю, почему ты отказался остаться?  
\- И чтобы вы вляпались во что-нибудь еще, мальчишки? – проворчал Двалин. – Да и что бы я делал один, среди эльфов. К тому же, думаете только вам хочется мести?

Фили, вздохнув, согласно кивнул и лег на спину, подложив под голову руки.

\- Кили, ты будешь дежурить первым.  
\- Сейчас, - удивился тот. – Но ведь солнце еще даже не село.  
\- И что? – хмыкнул Фили, закрыл глаза, и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. – Хочешь сказать, на нас не могут напасть днем?   
\- Слушай брата, - усмехнулся Двалин и последовал примеру Фили.

Кили же, слушая их похрапывание, только головой покачал и вздохнул. Вот когда Фили перестанет думать, что он не понимает его хитростей? Ну, да ладно, в следующий раз он его опередит, а сейчас пусть они с Двалином и правда отдохнут.

Кили прикинул, хватит ли хвороста, но решил пока не двигаться. Все равно прямо сейчас костер нужен только Двалину, раны которого, видать, сильно ныли несмотря на всю его храбрость. Вон, как к теплу жмется. Надо будет придумать, как отдать ему одеяло на ночь. Ведь точно станет отказываться. Ну да ничего, они с Фили сумеют настоять. Бросив короткий взгляд на брата, Кили не смог удержаться от улыбки, но тут же погрустнел. Залив Лун, который они вспоминали, был счастливым временем, но Кили иногда думал, как бы они поступили, если бы знали, что ждет их впереди? Был бы он так же настойчив? 

\- Был бы, - прошептал Кили себе под нос и бросил взгляд на спящих, чтобы удостовериться, что никого не побеспокоил.

Фили все также лежал, закинув руки за голову, Двалин по уши натянул на себя одеяло, и Кили не сумел удержаться от улыбки. Впереди еще много сложностей и дорога обратно вряд ли окажется проще, но прямо сейчас, рядом с этими гномами, ему было хорошо. Коснувшись рукой груди, он нащупал под одеждой подарок Фили и улыбнулся еще шире. Мрачный волк с янтарными глазами достался ему совсем недавно, но Кили казалось, что он был с ним всегда. Охранник и защитник, готовый прогнать любую нечисть – Кили достаточно было лишь прикоснуться к нему, чтобы понять, что расстаться с ним он уже не сможет, пусть даже цепь с подвеской была довольно тяжелой. Впрочем, неудобств это Кили не создавало.

«Никак не получались глаза, - сказал брат, пока Кили, восторженно ахая, разглядывал работу. – А потом я понял, что именно так и должно быть». 

И Кили был согласен с ним.

Весь праздник – Махал, неужели это было всего лишь четыре дня назад? – он отплясывал, не снимая ожерелья, и так привык, что уже и не обращал внимания на его вес. Фили, правда, предлагал уложить волка в один из тюков с поклажей, но Кили это казалось предательством, так что он отказался.

Удобнее оперевшись спиной на ствол дерева, он вытащил из-за пазухи волчью морду и принялся рассматривать. Каждая шерстинка была искусно вырезана, словно бы и не кость вовсе, а настоящая шерсть. Волк смотрел угрюмо, непримиримо, со спокойной яростью, но в глубине его глаз Кили видел любовь и желание защитить. Он не сомневался в этом, пусть даже, возможно, было глупо наделять изделие, пусть даже вышедшее из-под резца Фили, чувствами.

\- Моя подвеска, - слегка капризно прошептал Кили и чмокнул волка в нос. – Что хочу, то и делаю.

Еще несколько мгновений полюбовавшись, он спрятал волчью морду на груди, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящих, поднялся на ноги, и отправился собирать хворост. 

Вернувшись, Кили обнаружил, что Фили уже не спит. Свернувшись клубком на своей подстилке, он смотрел в огонь и о чем-то думал. Аккуратно сгрузив хворост у костра, Кили присел рядом с братом, бездумно запустил руку ему в волосы и погладил за ухом. Фили довольно вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему в бедро. 

\- Чего не спишь-то? – негромко спросил Кили, продолжая его гладить.  
\- Сам не знаю, - отозвался Фили. – Вот, что-то вдруг вспомнил, как мы с эльфами прощались.

Кили тоже припомнил, как они торжественно раскланивались с Элрондом в его чертогах и как, куда менее пышно простились с теми, кого, наверное, уже могли бы назвать друзьями. Гаэль, Эгалмот, Альнилам, Арагорн – они неплохо повеселились на прощанье, почти опустошив запасы вина в погребах.

\- Жаль, что мы больше не увидимся, - вырвалось у Кили, а Фили только вздохнул в ответ.  
\- Ну, с нами они пойти не могли. Тем более, ты сам слышал, что говорил Арагорн. На Востоке снова что-то происходит.  
\- Слышал, - кивнул Кили и вдруг разозлился так, что, не удержавшись, стукнул кулаком по колену. – Проклятье! Если бы не Рауд мы могли бы чем-то помочь остальным!  
\- Если бы не Рауд, мы могли бы ни о чем не услышать, - возразил Фили, успокаивающе коснувшись его бедра. – Кто сказал, что Торин решил бы помочь, а не приказал бы запереть ворота Эребора?  
\- Да ну тебя, - совсем по-мальчишечьи фыркнул Кили. – Он бы никогда так не поступил.  
\- Возможно, - не стал возражать Фили и широко зевнул. – В любом случае, вышло так, как вышло и надо поскорее с этим разобраться.  
\- Времени нам должно хватить, - пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Если ничего не случится, - хмыкнул Фили.  
\- Не каркай.  
\- И даже не пытался. Я просто говорю, что нам надо быть настороже. Или ты уже не помнишь, что Рауд нас ищет? За наши головы, вообще-то, даже награда назначена.  
\- Я помню, но разве не может быть так, что он считает, что ты мертвы?   
\- Очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - отчеканил Фили и сел, вывернувшись из-под руки Кили. – И я очень надеюсь, что ты поскорее выбросишь из головы эту мысль. Ни к чему хорошему она не приведет.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - махнул рукой Кили. – Я все понимаю и не собираюсь расхаживать по горам во все горло крича о том, что мы здесь.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - отозвался Фили.  
\- А я очень надеюсь, что вы оба заткнетесь и дадите мне поспать, - вдруг послышалось с другой стороны костра.  
\- Прости, Двалин, - невольно хихикнул Кили. – Мы больше не станем спорить так громко.  
\- Надеюсь, - проворчал тот и перевернулся на другой бок. – И, кстати, твой брат совершенно прав.  
\- Да кто бы сомневался, - прошептал Кили, а Фили прикрыл рот ладонью, стараясь не рассмеяться.

В путь они отправились на рассвете. Было еще совсем темно и довольно прохладно, так что все трое закутались в одеяла, и только, когда солнце поднялось совсем высоко и начало пригревать, сложили их. Хорошо отдохнувшие пони бежали быстро и уверенно, так что горы, с каждым шагом, становились все ближе. Гномы молчали, думая каждый о своем, и даже привал устраивать не стали, поели на ходу. 

\- Ну, вот и Мглистые, - пробормотал Кили, когда ровная тропа сменилась менее ровной и более каменистой.

Ему никто не ответил, да он и не ждал. Слегка потянув за повод, он заставил своего пони пойти шагом и, когда Фили и Двалин проехали мимо, оглянулся. Глупо, ведь Ривенделл было не видно даже пока они ехали по равнине, тайное ведь место, но Кили все-таки надеялся. Было бы здорово напоследок увидеть хоть что-то знакомое, взбодриться перед тем, что их ждет. Но, увы.

Кили подавил тяжелый вздох, повернулся в седле и увидел, что Фили смотрит на него. Серьезно, без улыбки, так, будто читает каждую его мысль. Это длилось несколько мгновений, а потом брат чуть улыбнулся, кивнул ему, и отвернулся. Не то чтобы Кили стало от этого легче, но все же, немного. Подхлестнув пони, он быстро догнал Фили и Двалина, и поехал немного позади, потому что для того, чтобы ехать втроем, тропа была узковата.

Они ехали уже довольно долго, равнины давно скрылись за очередным поворотом, скалы стали выше, а тропа еще уже, теперь путникам приходилось ехать гуськом и медленнее, потому что приходилось внимательно следить, чтобы сверху ничего не упало. Хорошо еще, что на дороге не было завалов. Впрочем, никто не мог сказать, не встретятся ли они дальше.

\- Что-то у меня не слишком хорошее предчувствие, - вдруг пробормотал Двалин и положил руку на рукоять небольшого топорика, который выковал в Ривенделле и теперь постоянно таскал на поясе.  
\- Держи его при себе, - резковато отозвался Фили, но Кили видел по напряженной спине брата, что тот тоже чувствует себя не очень-то уверенно.

А вот сам он отчего-то совсем не боялся, точно все сомнения и дурные мысли остались там, где он остановил пони. Теперь же для них места не было. 

\- Все будет в порядке, - успокаивающе проговорил он и улыбнулся, услышав, как брат и Двалин одновременно фыркнули.  
\- Если нам удастся спокойно миновать перевал, то я выставлю тебе пинту эля, - проворчал Двалин, но Кили видел, что он немного расслабился. По крайней мере, руку с топора убрал.  
\- Думаю, до Лихолесья подождать придется, - нарочито грустно вздохнул он. – У Беорна-то сплошная медовуха.  
\- Зато у Беорна мы сможем наварить зелья, - сказал Фили.  
\- Да у нас и наши запасы еще не закончатся, - хмыкнул Кили.

Эльфы действительно снабдили их зельем в избытке и теперь среди поклажи побулькивали несколько больших металлических фляг, и еще по одной такой же Фили и Кили везли на себе. Должно хватить, точно.

«Если только и вправду ничего не случится», - неожиданно подумал Кили и покачал головой. Ну вот, только паникой заразиться не хватало. Все у них будет нормально. На севере, в горах, тихо. Эльфы-разведчики доносили, что стаи орков собираются куда дальше, на юге, где действительно что-то готовится. А значит, сейчас вполне благоприятный момент, чтобы проскользнуть незамеченными. В конце концов, все, что им нужно – один-единственный шанс. А уж его-то они себе обеспечат.

Удовлетворенный своими мыслями, Кили кивнул и подхлестнул пони, который, почувствовав, что его хозяин задумался, сбавил было шаг. Лошадка, недовольно фыркнув, прибавила ходу, но почти сразу остановилась, наткнувшись на пони Фили. Кили, привстав в седле, попытался было разглядеть, что происходит, но все, вроде бы, было в порядке. 

\- Фили? – позвал он и брат обернулся.  
\- Двалин пошел проверить дорогу впереди, - пояснил он, вздохнув. – Не может успокоиться, все его что-то беспокоит, а отсюда ничего не видно.  
\- Да и не слышно, - пробормотал Кили.

Вот теперь, как он не старался, тревога все сильнее проникала в его сердце, заставляя невольно ежиться и внимательнее смотреть по сторонам. Вот только было бы еще на что! Здесь, кроме высоких скал ничего и не было. И что Двалину неймется? Ехали бы себе спокойно, а так, мало ли чье внимание можно привлечь.

Кили, сам не заметив, передернул плечами и опять прислушался. Впереди было тихо, не слышно ни цокота копыт по камням, ни голоса Двалина.

«Ни криков», - снова подумалось Кили и уже этого он не выдержал.  
\- Мы долго еще будем здесь стоять? – злясь на самого себя, спросил он Фили, увидел, как тот пожал плечами и раздраженно фыркнул.

Он решил спешиться, оставить пони брату и самому посмотреть, что происходит за поворотом, но не успел. Откуда-то сверху, с начинающего темнеть неба вдруг раздался крик, и упала большая сеть, накрывшая обоих гномов и их пони. Возможно, они еще сумели бы выпутаться, вот только следом, со скал, посыпались орки, точно только их и ждали. Не очень много, но сеть сковывала движения, не давала вытащить оружие, не давала сопротивляться. 

Все закончилось в считанные мгновения. Гномов стащили с пони, обезоружили, крепко связали за спиной руки и пинками погнали вперед по тропе. Кили увидел, как два орка тащат за ноги Двалина и понадеялся, что тот жив, несмотря на длинную полосу крови, которая оставалась за ним. А в следующий миг каменная скала перед ними провернулась, показывая темное, пахнущее гнилью нутро, и орки втолкнули их внутрь.

«Да, не везет нам в Мглистых».

Такой была последняя мысль Кили, а потом проход за ними закрылся.


	13. Chapter 13

Отчего-то Фили ожидал, что орки прикончат их на месте и удивился, когда этого не произошло. Их только осыпали грубой бранью и пинками, чтобы не задерживались, но особого вреда не причиняли. Даже Двалина, которому снова досталось, взвалили на спину испуганному пони, а не прикончили.

\- Им что-то от нас нужно, - шепнул Фили брату и тут же чуть не упал от сильного толчка в спину. 

Он успел перехватить понимающий и совершенно не испуганный взгляд Кили, и сам почти успокоился. Выберутся. В первый раз, что ли? Они всю жизнь сражаются с орками и да, случалось так, что им не везло, но они справятся. Потому что должны. А пока нужно внимательно смотреть по сторонам, мало ли, что здесь покажется знакомым. Хотя в тот единственный раз, когда им случилось провалиться внутрь Мглистых, им повезло пробыть в подземельях не так уж и долго. Фили надеялся, что этот раз не будет отличаться, потому что подземелья орков, несмотря на всю их обширность, отчетливо пованивали тухлятиной. От жары, что царит наверху, что ли? О других причинах он старался не думать.

«Все будет в порядке, сохраняй спокойствие», - приказал он себе и в этот миг тропа, по которой их гнали, разделилась. 

Орки остановились, пару мгновений о чем-то переговаривались на своем каркающем наречье, а потом часть из них отделилась и погнала испуганных пони в сторону. Лошадок они больше не увидят, но хуже всего было то, что с пони орки забрали и Двалина, который так и не пришел в себя. Нельзя допустить, чтобы их разделили! И Фили, выкрикивая проклятья, бросился на одного из охранников, толкнул того так, что орк, взвизгнув, свалился в пропасть, но тут же упал сам. На него посыпались удары и, скорчившись, и прикрывая голову, Фили приготовился к немедленной смерти. Он еще успел подумать, что повел себя ужасно глупо, что Кили теперь останется один, а значит, все, что они хотели сделать, теряет смысл, а в следующий миг его вздернули за шиворот на ноги, наградили еще десятком ударов, но и все.

\- Мы точно им нужны зачем-то, - выплюнув изо рта кровь, сказал Фили, оказавшись рядом с Кили.  
\- Это ты так решил в этом убедиться? – спросил Кили и Фили услышал, как сильно дрожит у него голос.  
\- Прости, - искренне попросил он. – Я просто не хотел, чтобы нас разделили.  
\- Я знаю, - отозвался Кили. – Но я испугался, что тебя убьют. Что я буду делать один?

Фили прикрыл было глаза, ругая себя, споткнулся на неровной тропе, заработав новую лавину ругани и пинков, но почти не ощутил их. Нужно держать себя в руках. Вот чего он добился, кроме того, что теперь все тело будет болеть? Хорошо еще, что ему ничего не сломали, от этих тварей вряд ли дождешься помощи. С Двалином вышло отвратительно и пока непонятно, как это исправлять, но уж точно не подставляясь под удары орков. Нужно сохранять спокойствие, копить силы и готовиться к побегу. Сбегут и смогут попытаться найти друга. Но возможно это лишь если они будут держаться на ногах.

\- Прости, - повторил он негромко.

Орки гнали пленников все дальше и дальше, вглубь Мглистых гор, и как Фили не старался, ничего знакомого он заметить так и не смог. Видел только, как много вокруг отвратительных тварей, как они скалятся, глядя на них – сожрут, дай только волю, и изо всех сил старался не падать духом. Они выбрались из этих подземелий много лет назад, справятся и теперь.

«Вот только тогда нас спас Гэндальф, - некстати пришло ему в голову. – Сейчас его здесь нет».

Дорога петляла, сворачивая то влево, то вправо, а пару раз (Фили мог бы поклясться) даже возвращаясь назад и усталость становилась все сильнее. Безжалостно стянутые за спиной руки ныли, избитое тело слушалось все хуже и Фили невольно замедлял шаг, отчего орки-погонщики только злились. Кили как мог помогал, подставлял плечо, не давая упасть, прикрывал собой от ударов, но спустя время и он начал спотыкаться.

Кто знает, сколько бы еще продлились их мучения, но вдруг тропа кончилась. Просто уперлась в каменный тупик и гномы, с размаху налетев на скалу, остановились. На мгновение Фили решил было, что их погонщики настолько тупы, что перепутали дорогу, но в следующий миг сильный толчок отбросил его в сторону. Крупный кривоногий орк прошел мимо, а через миг камень повернулся, открывая новый проход, и, не успели гномы опомниться, как их, одного за другим, втолкнули внутрь.

Фили ожидал, что им опять придется бежать, уворачиваясь от ударов, и даже сделал несколько быстрых шагов, чтобы оказаться подальше от орков, но почти сразу понял, что это вовсе не новый коридор. Это оказалась небольшая, очень грязная комнатушка и ворохом какого-то тряпья (наверное, в понимании орков это была постель) в углу. Фили не хотелось его рассматривать, так что он резко повернулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как орки вталкивают в комнатенку Кили.

От облегчения у Фили даже слезы на глаза навернулись, ведь он до последнего не позволял себе надеяться, что их не разделят, как уже проделали это с Двалином. Повезло. А еще один вздох облегчения вырвался у него, когда он увидел, что у Кили развязаны руки. И то верно, в комнатке не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать, как оружие, а пленники, кажется, нужны были им более-менее невредимыми. Ну, по крайней мере, Кили они навредили не очень.

«Тебе бы тоже так повезло, если бы ты не дурил», - подумал Фили и снова ощутил, насколько сильно затекли связанные руки.

\- Сидеть… ждать… - с явным отвращением выдавил из себя на Всеобщем орк и дверь захлопнулась.  
\- Фили, сейчас.

Кили бросил к брату и принялся распутывать веревку на его запястьях. Руки у него дрожали, он помогал себе зубами, и был не очень-то осторожен, то и дело задевая натертую кожу зубами, но Фили старался не вздрагивать. Главное, поскорее освободиться. Несколько долгих мгновений возни и веревка все-таки поддалась, упала на грязный пол и Фили, не в силах сдержать стон, принялся растирать руки. Кили ему помогал, аккуратно разминая кисти, поглаживая кожу. Было так приятно, что Фили даже не сразу вспомнил, что брат и сам еще недавно был связан, а значит, испытывает такую же боль.

\- Покажи мне, - покраснев от стыда за себя, попросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднес к лицу руки Кили. Покрасневшая, натертая, кое-где содранная кожа – все тоже самое, что и у него самого.

Не удержавшись, Фили вжался лицом в руки брата, и отстранился, чтобы тут же начать целовать оставленные веревками следы. Кили издал какой-то сдавленный звук и попробовал было высвободиться, но Фили держал его крепко, хотя и так, чтобы не причинить лишней боли. Он отпустил Кили лишь убедившись, что поцеловал каждый след на его запястьях. Несколько мгновений они стояли просто глядя друг на друга, а потом Кили дернулся вперед, обнял Фили так крепко, что тот невольно всхлипнул, и уткнулся лицом куда-то ему в макушку.

\- Мне страшно, - почти беззвучно прошептал он и Фили сильнее обнял его в ответ.  
«Мне тоже», - очень хотелось сказать ему, но он знал, что не может себе этого позволить.

Они долго стояли вот так и, в конце концов, Кили отстранился первым, опустил голову, пряча повлажневшие глаза, вытер нос рукавом, и отвернулся. Фили, вздохнув про себя, принялся осматривать комнату, в которой они оказались. Правда, за эти мгновения ничего здесь не изменилось. Ну, может, только вонь стала меньше. Впрочем, скорее всего, он просто притерпелся.

Гладкие каменные стены, груда рванья вместо постели, дыра в углу, заменяющая туалет и, естественно, полное отсутствие любой мебели – орки были отличными тюремщиками. Странно, что в прошлый раз они решили не запирать пленников, а сразу потащили к вожаку.

«Это значит лишь то, что теперь они знают, что им в лапы попалась ценная добыча и не собираются торопиться», - промелькнуло у Фили в голове и он невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Мне кажется, они поняли, кто мы такие, - точно отвечая на его мысли, проговорил рядом Кили. – Может быть и не уверены точно, но подозревают. А уж если вспомнить о том, что за нас назначена награда…

Фили вздрогнул, открыл было рот, чтобы начать разубеждать брата, но тут же передумал и кивнул. К чему глупый обман? Кили уже не пятнадцать и даже не пятьдесят, его не нужно ограждать от правды. Да, в общем-то, никогда не было нужно. 

\- Остается решить, что мы будем с этим делать, - продолжил Кили.  
\- Да ничего.

Фили пожал плечами и поморщился, почувствовав, как простое движение отозвалось болью во всем теле. Он бросил было взгляд в сторону подстилки, передернулся от отвращения, отошел к стене и сел на пол, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. 

\- Пока мы не поймем, что именно им известно, мы ничего не сможем сделать, - сказал он, глядя на Кили снизу вверх.   
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул тот, уселся рядом, прижимаясь теснее.

Фили улыбнулся, чувствуя через одежду тепло его тела. На душе спокойнее не стало, никуда не делась и тревога за Двалина, но они были вместе, а значит, справляться будет легче.

«Если вас не разделят», - тут же вмешался вездесущий внутренний голос, но Фили не дал ему себя сбить:  
\- Если бы они хотели, то уже бы нас разделили, - сказал он.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Кили и, поерзав, залез в карман. – Давай-ка выпьем зелье. Мало ли, когда за нами придут. И, кстати, не мешало бы спрятать фляги где-нибудь здесь, нас точно станут обыскивать.

Фили кивнул, соглашаясь, и протянул руку за фляжкой.

\- Моя будет про запас, - сказал он, облизывая губы и Кили кивнул.  
\- Неплохо было бы добраться до наших запасов, - сказал он.   
\- Думаю, вот о них нам точно стоит забыть, - вздохнул Фили. – Да и о пони тоже.

Кили ничего не сказал на это, только покрутил головой и вздрогнул при виде кучи гнилого тряпья.

\- Кажется, это самое подходящее место, - не скрывая отвращения, проговорил он.  
\- Дай мне, - вздохнул Фили и забрал у него флягу, достал свою и покачал головой. – Жаль, что ножи так не припрячешь, не поверят, что у нас ничего при себе нет.  
\- Но я точно хочу спрятать это.

Кили вытащил из-за пазухи подвеску и стащил с шеи цепь.

\- Не хочу, чтобы это досталось оркам.

Фили улыбнулся брату и быстро, стараясь дышать не глубоко, спрятал вещи в подстилке, и вернулся в стене. Кили дождался пока он сядет и снова привалился к нему боком. Фили обнял его. Сколько раз они вот так сидели на привалах? Не сосчитать. И Фили изо всех сил надеялся, что это не в последний раз.

Когда они успели задремать, Фили так и не понял, но в себя его привел грубый пинок. Невольно застонав от боли, он открыл глаза и увидел, что над ними, скалясь, стоит орк с кнутом в руке. Кажется, тот самый, что говорил с ними на Всеобщем, но может и нет, для него эти твари отличались лишь степенью уродства и количеством шрамом. Пинок повторился и стало понятно, что от них требуют встать. Стараясь двигаться аккуратно, чтобы не беспокоить и без того ноющие ушибы, Фили поднялся на ноги, покачнулся и оперся на плечо Кили. Тот взглянул на него с тревогой, но промолчал.

Он ожидал, что их сейчас свяжут, но орк только махнул рукой и отступил в сторону, пропуская гномов к выходу. Те повиновались, не дожидаясь новых ударов. Да и какой был смысл сопротивляться? Наоборот, нужно было поскорее разобраться в происходящем, понять, чего следует ждать от орков. К тому же, может быть удастся выяснить, что случилось с Двалином. 

Фили привычно старался запоминать дорогу, но это неожиданно оказалось сложно. Орки повели их другой дорогой и коридоры, по которым они шли, то и дело разветвлялись, петляли, становились широкими, такими, что, наверное, две повозки могли бы разъехаться, и тут же делались настолько узкими, что пройти и не ободраться о стены было почти невозможно. Потолок тоже то исчезал где-то высоко и тут же обваливался на голову, заставляя пригибаться, и продвигаться вперед почти на коленях. 

\- Их строителям надо руки оторвать, - пробормотал в какой-то момент Кили за спиной и Фили был полностью с ним согласен, хотя и не был уверен, что все эти ходы были проложены орками. Мало ли какие твари водятся под Мглистыми. Вслух, впрочем, он ничего не сказал, не желая тратить и без того сбитое дыхание.

Сколько они шли вот так, понять было трудно, но Фили через некоторое время стало казаться, что это длится бесконечно. Силы его стремительно таяли и только гордость не позволяла выдать оркам свою усталость. Впрочем, она тоже оказалась не бездонной и еще через время Фили начал спотыкаться и замедлять шаг. На кнуты и окрики ему уже было наплевать. Кили, как мог, помогал, но он и сам едва шел.

Неизвестно, как долго бы гномы еще выдержали, но охранники, сильными тычками, вдруг вытолкнули их в просторную пещеру. Фили с трудом удержался на ногах, но сразу выпрямился, оглядываясь. Отчего-то он ожидал, что их приведут в ту самую пещеру, где допрашивали много лет назад, но ошибся. Эта была немного меньше и в нее вела только та дорога, по которой их привели. Возможно, чтобы пленники больше не сбегали.

Фили едва удержался от улыбки и принялся осторожно осматриваться, чувствуя, как нарастает удивление. Орков тоже было отчетливо меньше, но вот те, что были… Давно Фили не видел таких огромных. Рядом с ними, наверное, даже Азог показался бы мелким. Охранники, наверное. Отличалась от прошлой и сама пещера. Никаких костей, никаких деревянных мостков, даже на помосте стояло самое обычное кресло. Такое куда привычнее встретить в каком-нибудь человеческом доме, чем здесь, в орочьем становище под горами. 

Удивление стало еще сильнее, когда, наконец, появился вожак. Он оказался мелким, мельче самого маленького из своих охранников, с кривыми ногами, темной кожей, длинными руками и большим пуком сальных косичек на затылке. На поясе у него болтался кривой меч, а нижнюю губу оттягивали два больших клыка. Но главным, что поразило Фили, было то, что орк был одет. Да не в набедренную повязку, как все присутствующие, а во вполне нормальные штаны, а еще в праздничную рубаху Кили. Коричневую с зеленой шелковой вышивкой. Да уж, стоило столько протаскать ее в мешке, чтобы потом она досталась орку.

Кили рядом громко выдохнул и Фили едва успел наступить ему на ногу, чтобы Кили не ляпнул чего-нибудь. В их нынешнем положении потеря вещей была меньшим злом.

Вожак проковылял к помосту, уселся в кресло и только после этого посмотрел на пленников. Орки-охранники тут же отвесили каждому по тумаку и гномам ничего не оставалось, как поклониться. 

\- Гномы, - проговорил вожак, чуть наклонившись вперед.

Фили выдержал его пристальный взгляд, не позволив себе вздрогнуть. Пусть в глазах этого орка отчетливо светился ум, а его охрана напоминала скорее отборную гвардию, все равно это были всего лишь орки. Небольшой шанс и они с Кили справятся с ними.

\- Ты думаешь о побеге, гном, - неожиданно услышал он и увидел, что орк ухмыляется. – Да, мы учим ваш язык. Удивлен?  
«Не наш», - хотел сказать Фили, но промолчал. Тем более, что он действительно был удивлен.  
\- Хорошо, - довольный чем-то протянул вожак и откинулся в кресле. – А теперь скажи-ка мне, кто вы такие?

Фили промолчал. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало, что вожак, всерьез, и не ждет от них ответа. Он словно бы… Да, смеялся над ними. И Фили не мог не думать о том, что именно ему известно. Знает ли он, в действительности, кто попался им в руки? Может, он уже и с Раудом успел связаться? И что в этом случае делать?

\- Где наш друг? – раздался вдруг голос Кили.

Орк перевел на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся. Фили был уверен, что ответа они не получат, но ошибся.

\- Ваш друг – наш гость, - услышал он. – И будет им, пока мы не выясним, кто вы и для чего проникли в наши горы.  
\- Горы не ваши, - возразил Кили.

Орк издал какой-то странный звук, который Фили не сразу опознал, и лишь спустя пару мгновений понял, что тот смеется. 

\- Никто не рискует соваться сюда, - все еще ухмыляясь, орк обвел рукой пещеру, в которой они находились, и Фили понял, что он говорит про Мглистые. – Никто, без особой надобности, даже не пытается пройти поверху. Мы здесь хозяева, гном. И так теперь будет вечно. Но что же такое важное понадобилось вам на той стороне, что вы решили тайком пробраться туда? Вы шпионы проклятых эльфов?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Фили, не слишком-то рассчитывая, что ему поверят, и действительно, вожак только фыркнул:  
\- Ложь. От вас несет эльфийской вонью.  
\- А ты, можно подумать, благоухаешь, - буркнул Кили рядом и тут же, ойкнув, схватился за затылок.  
\- Не оскорблять госпожу, - хрипло каркнул орк за его спиной и Фили, уже собравшийся броситься на защиту брата, замер.

Госпожу? Так это… женщина? 

Он перевел взгляд на помост и увидел, что орк… орчиха, ухмыляется, наслаждаясь его изумлением. Впрочем, это чувство прошло почти сразу. Какая разница, кто возглавляет орков Мглистых гор? Нужно стремиться как можно скорее выбраться отсюда и, желательно, при этом не выдать свою тайну.

\- Итак, говорить вы не желаете, - помолчав, сказала орчиха. – Что же, ладно.

По ее знаку откуда-то из-за помоста орки выволокли – Фили сначала испугался, что это Двалин – человека. Довольно высокого, когда-то, наверное, крепкого, но теперь изможденного и насмерть перепуганного.

\- Это еще один наш гость, - осклабилась вождь и жестом приказала подвести к себе мужчину. Орки подволокли его, как тот не сопротивлялся. – Он, кажется, тоже разведчик, и тоже не хочет отвечать. Сейчас я покажу, что бывает, если не делать этого слишком долго.

Наклонившись, она вытащила из-за голенища сапога нож и, зажав его в зубах, принялась ощупывать предплечья мужчины. Что-то не удовлетворило, и она рывком развернула его. Фили увидел ужас в глазах человека, а в следующий миг раздался вопль боли. Орчиха оттолкнула мужчину так, что тот повалился на колени, а в руках у нее оказалась зажата длинная полоса окровавленного мяса. Принюхавшись, она облизнулась и с удовольствием откусила кусок, не обращая внимания на скулящую у ног жертву. Орки вокруг заволновались, с явным наслаждением вдыхая запах крови, но приблизиться к человеку даже не попытались.

\- Вообще-то, - жуя заговорила вождь, - самое вкусное – язык, но я пока что его не трогаю. Мало ли, вдруг этому захочется заговорить, но пока что он только ноет. Уберите-ка его отсюда.

Повинуясь приказу, орки утащили рыдающего от боли человека за помост и в пещере снова стало тихо.

«Наверное, там потайной ход», - подумал Фили.

\- Ваш друг – гость, - продолжала, тем временем, вождь. – Пока. Что будет дальше – решать вам. 

Фили ожидал, что она начнет опять задавать вопросы, но вместо этого орчиха сунула в рот остаток мяса и спрыгнула с кресла. Через мгновение в пещере остались лишь гномы и их охранники.

\- Прием окончен, - пробормотал Кили, пока орки вели их к выходу, и Фили кивнул.

Что им хотели сказать было кристально ясно. Отвечайте на вопросы или с вашим товарищем случится то же самое, что с человеком. И Фили понимал, что не знает, как выпутаться.

\- Мы должны все ей рассказать и спасти Двалина, - сказал Кили позже, когда их снова заперли в камере.  
\- Мы должны попробовать сбежать и спасти, и его, и себя, - возразил Фили.  
\- Если бы это было так просто, - вздохнул Кили и Фили кивнул, соглашаясь.


	14. Chapter 14

Время в камере тянулось долго, но гномы сдаваться не собирались. Во-первых, потому что впадать в отчаяние было не в их обычае, а во-вторых, ничего поистине страшного пока не случилось, пусть даже вспоминать увиденное ни Фили, ни Кили не хотелось. Вместо этого они изо всех сил старались придумать, как выбраться. Дело осложнялось тем, что открыт дверь их темницы можно было только снаружи, а изнутри отсутствовали даже щели, настолько плотно была пригнана каменная плита. Судя по работе, все это когда-то строили гномы, но, видно, много-много столетий назад, учитывая, что эта часть Мглистых уже очень давно была закрыта для всех, кроме орков и очень опасна.

Они очень старались, снова и снова обшаривали стены в поисках хотя бы малюсенькой трещинки, но безрезультатно. Самым большим отверстием в их камере была дыра в полу, куда они оправлялись, но пролезть в нее было невозможно.

\- Интересно, и сколько они собираются нас здесь держать?

Кили лежал головой на коленях брата и глядел в потолок. Совсем недавно все тот же огромный орк принес им то, что у гоблинов считалось за ужин – ломоть хлеба и по два куска мяса. Неплохая кормежка. Наверное, вожаку не хотелось, чтобы пленники потеряли силы прежде, чем дадут ответы на все вопросы. Гномы мясо, конечно, не ели, отправляя в дыру, но хлеба было вдоволь. Как и, на удивление, свежей воды. 

\- Она хочет, чтобы мы заговорили.

Фили вздохнул и погладил Кили по волосам. Липкие. Да, им обоим не помешало бы выкупаться, но об этом пока и мечтать не стоило.

\- Я тут вот думал, - начал он, помолчав. – Может быть стоит назвать ей наши имена? Стой, погоди!

Он удержал уже дернувшегося вскочить Кили и опять вздохнул:

\- Мы упрямы, но и она тоже. Сколько еще мы будем здесь сидеть? Ты сам хорошо знаешь, что мы никак не можем позволить себе терять время, если хотим вернуться в Эребор ко Дню Дарина.  
\- И как же нам поможет этого добиться то, что мы раскроем себя? – фыркнул Кили.  
\- Может и не поможет, - согласился Фили, - а может, нас отсюда переведут в другое место, откуда будет шанс бежать. В конце концов, зачем ей держать нас здесь, если мы скажем то, что она хочет знать? Кроме того, не забывай еще и про зелье. Пока что у нас есть запас, но чем дольше мы тут сидим…  
\- Я понял.

Кили вздохнул и поерзал у Фили на коленях:

\- Надеюсь, ты не ошибаешься.  
\- Я сам надеюсь, - отозвался тот. – Но мы должны сделать все, чтобы выбраться и добраться до наших запасов.  
\- И выяснить, где держат Двалина, - напомнил Кили.  
\- И это тоже, - согласился Фили, чувствуя, как заполыхали щеки. Как он мог забыть про друга? – Если он жив.  
\- Должен быть, - уверенно сказал Кили и Фили не стал его разубеждать.

К тому же, вероятность этого и правда была велика. Вряд ли вожак отказалась бы от такого удобного рычага давления на пленников.

\- Так что, завтра? – спросил Фили, стараясь держаться уверенно.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Кили. – Но что если…  
\- Брат, я не знаю!

Фили откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза. Несколько мгновений было тихо, а потом он услышал шорох и ощутил, как Кили сжимает его пальцы, и чуть не расплакался от облегчения.

\- Но какой-нибудь запасной план все равно неплохо было бы придумать, - пробормотал Кили. – Помнишь тот лестничный пролет?

Фили кивнул, не открывая глаз. Они внимательно глядели по сторонам, надеясь отыскать путь к спасению, пока их тащили на допрос в первый раз, вот только вокруг не было ничего, что могло бы им помочь. Кроме одного-единственного лестничного пролета, которым их провели обратно в темницу, наверное, чтобы сократить путь. Древние, потемневшие от времени ступени лестницы раскачивались под ногами, а от высоты захватывало дух. Сорвешься – костей не соберешь. Но, кажется, именно этот путь мог стать их дорогой к спасению. Затеять драку и прыгнуть, и надеяться на лучшее.

Но, для начала, все равно необходимо, чтобы их отсюда вывели, а потом поговорить с вожаком, назваться и заставить ее поверить, что она может получить за их головы награду. Это должно ослабить надзор, если, конечно, повезет. Вот только, что если она уже знает, кто они такие? Рауд ведь дал неплохое описание. Что если она играет с ними и никакой надежды нет?

\- Все равно придется рискнуть, - вслух ответил себе Фили, хмурясь.

Пожалуй, он уже очень давно не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и неуверенным. Жизнь в Ривенделле так расслабила? Ну что же, значит, пора заново привыкать к трудностям. Все равно ведь рассчитывать они могут только на себя.

\- А было бы неплохо сейчас вернуться к эльфам, - неожиданно проговорил Кили и Фили удивленно заморгал.  
\- Что? Ну, то есть, да, но…  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - торопливо перебил его брат, смущенно улыбаясь. – Просто так было так спокойно. Если, конечно, не считать нападения орков. Но вот в целом, было же.  
\- Было, - согласился Фили, - но мы все равно не могли остаться.  
\- А еще я жалею, что мы не дождались ответа из Эребора, - еще сильнее погрустнел Кили.  
\- Мы оба решили, что не станем тратить на это время.  
\- Да, хотели поймать гонца в Мглистых или даже за ними. А теперь сгнием здесь, не получив даже весточки от родных и друзей.

Фили промолчал, не зная, что на это сказать. Точнее нет, не так. Он знал, что должен ответить, чего ждет Кили, но никак не мог заставить себя открыть рот, не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы кого-то утешать. К тому же, что уж там, Кили прав. Они умрут во тьме, без малейшего проблеска надежды, без вестей, без, пусть и призрачной, поддержки. Да, так оно и будет, и бороться бесполезно. Они, конечно, попытаются. Знать бы еще только зачем?

«Да хотя бы, чтобы не сдохнуть в этой грязи и вони, - сам себе возразил Фили, пытаясь взбодриться. – Чтобы увидеть звезды и небо, вдохнуть свежий ветер. Разве это плохая цель, даже если не отыскать другую?»

Тоска не отступила, но отчаяние стало не таким непроглядным. Фили рассеянно погладил Кили по голове и прикусил губу. Если то, что он задумал сработает, они окажутся в незнакомых подземельях без еды, воды и оружия, а на хосте у них будет целая орда орков. Но, кажется, иного выхода нет.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы сейчас появился Гэндальф, - мечтательно протянул Кили. – Чтобы, как в тот раз – трах, бах, бац, много беготни, а потом орлы.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что тебе так сильно понравилось летать, - усмехнулся Фили.  
\- Не то чтобы очень, я тогда больше за Торина боялся, - ответил Кили. – Но было интересно.  
\- Да уж, сейчас нам был орлы точно не помешали.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но не успел. Каменная дверь провернулась, открываясь, и на пороге появился орк. Он обвел гномов ненавидящим взглядом и гадко ухмыльнулся, обнажив кривые клыки.

\- Гномы, видать, совсем выродились, раз позволяют таким как вы дышать. Вот уж кто уроды. В нашем племени любого, кто ляжет с мужчиной ждет смерть.  
\- Даже женщину? – невинно спросил Кили, и орк зарычал, сделал было шаг к ним, но тут же остановился.  
\- Встать. Вас ждет вождь и, уж поверьте, настроение у нее сегодня как раз, чтобы перерезать глотки парочке гномов.

Орк не обманул. Братья убедились в этом сразу, как их втолкнули в пещеру. Вожак больше не выглядела спокойной и вальяжной, насколько, конечно, это вообще могло быть применимо к оркам. Зато она явно была зла и Фили вовсе не хотел знать, что ее так сильно вывело из себя. Он ждал нового допроса, ударов, возможно, даже пыток, и знал, что продержится достаточно, чтобы убедить ее, что он сломлен, а потом можно будет начать приводить в исполнение их с Кили план. Вот только ни одного вопроса им не задали. Орчиха сверлила их тяжелым взглядом и молчала. 

Чувствуя, как все сильнее становится не по себе, Фили старался отвлечься. Он изучал вышивку на уже изрядно запачканной рубахе Кили, которую орчиха, кажется, не снимала, вспоминал каждый завиток растительного узора, мамины ловкие руки, когда она работала. Дис всегда хорошо вышивала. Многие говорили, что у нее талант. Она могла бы открыть мастерскую и всю жизнь заниматься любимым делом. Если бы была простой гномкой. Но ей не повезло, она была из рода Дарина, а потому тащила на своих плечах груз власти и ответственности, такой тяжкий, что немногие бы справились. Как много у них всех отобрала власть, обязанности! Какими бы они стали без них? Что было бы, если бы им повезло родиться обычными гномами?

«Ну, мы бы точно сейчас не стояли здесь, - неожиданно подумал Фили, выныривая из печальных размышлений. – Скорее всего, мы и живы-то лишь благодаря тому, кем родились. Обычные гномы ей были бы не нужны».

Он больше ни о чем не успел подумать, потому что вожак что-то каркнула вдруг на свое языке и взмахнула когтистой лапой. Ругая себя за то, что потерял бдительность, Фили выпрямился, да так и застыл, слыша, как рядом взволнованно дышит Кили. А причину их волнения уже волокли к помосту, на котором, в кресле, восседала орчиха.

\- Привет, парни, - проговорил Двалин, когда его бросили на колени.  
\- Молчать! – рявкнула вожак, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я и мой народ довольно терпели вас, гномы. Настала пора платить за гостеприимство.

Она осклабилась, облизала губы узким языком, став еще отвратительнее, хотя, казалось, дальше некуда.

\- Гости, которые не хотят даже представиться, - она покачала головой и наигранно всплеснула руками. – Что же, некоторых нужно учить вежливости.

Она кивнула двум охранникам и те споро выкатили на середину пещеры большой деревянный круг с торчащим в центре столбом, поднатужившись, перевернули его так, чтобы столб торчал вверх. Гномы непонимающе переглянулись, а в следующий момент все стало на свои места.

\- Вот этого первым, - ткнула орчиха в Двалина, и орки поволокли того к столбу.

С веревками они обращались умело и через миг Двалин оказался примотан к столбу так, что едва мог пошевелиться.

\- Нет, - прошептал Фили, все понимая.  
\- Палач! – одновременно с ним выкрикнула орчиха и откуда из темноты вынырнул белесый гоблин.

За поясом у него торчала рукоятка кнута и Фили невольно замутило от того, как четко он вдруг представил себе, что вот-вот случится.

\- За неповиновение я приговариваю каждого из этих гномов к тридцати ударам, - оскалившись, сказала орчиха и села, явно приготовившись насладиться зрелищем. – Приступай.

Гоблин закивал, вытащил кнут и несколько раз взмахнул им, рассекая воздух, разогреваясь. Двалин, извернув шею под немыслимым углом, бросил на Фили взгляд, и тот отлично понял, что друг хочет им сказать: «Не поддавайтесь, молчите!»

Он перевел взгляд на Кили и коротко улыбнулся. Так или иначе, а действовать им придется. Не продумав все до конца, не составив подробного плана. Неважно. Они просто должны спасти Двалина. Хот бы попытаться. Иначе что они за друзья? Фили сглотнул вязкую слюну, на миг прикрыл глаза, а потом выкрикнул:

\- Стой! – голос не дрожал, и он был рад уже этому. – Я, Фили, сын Дис, племянник Торина Дубощита, узбада Одинокой горы, приказываю тебе. Остановись и отпусти моего товарища.

Голос его звучал спокойно и твердо, Фили мог собой гордиться. От только на вожака ни его имя, ни имя Торина особого впечатления не произвели. Будто она давно знала, кто у нее в плену, а сейчас лишь получила подтверждение. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она ухмыльнулась и забарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику.

\- Значит, племянник Дубощита, - проговорила она, перевела взгляд с Фили на Кили, и поправилась: - Племянники. Очень интересно. Глупая преданность всегда играет с такими как вы на руку мне. За ваши головы назначена неплохая награда. Правда, тот, кто ищет вас, несет какую-то чушь – мол, искать надо то ли волка с гномом, то ли ястреба, то ли обоих. Мне-то, конечно, все равно – плата есть плата, а вот кое-кто из моего племени побаивался вас. Поговаривают даже, что вы – маги, хотя даже тупице должно быть известно, что у гномов магии никакой нету. Да и не сидели бы вы в моей темнице, если бы было иначе.

Фили только пожал плечами, а Кили фыркнул, вмешиваясь в разговор:

\- На нас нет ни перьев, ни шерсти. Обманули тебя.

На удивление, орчиха не обратила внимания на его непочтительность и только кивнула:

\- Может и так.

Ее пристальный взгляд, казалось вот-вот прожжет в Фили дыру.

\- Обманули, значит, - пробормотала она и тряхнула пучком кос. – Неважно. Награда за племянников Дубощита будет немалой, а мы еще и поторгуемся, пока веселимся. Да, ребята?

Орки в пещере отозвались нестройным согласием и Фили похолодел. Что эта тварь задумала? Она должна понимать, что не может причинить им вред, ведь пленники явно нужны Рауду живыми. Или правила изменились?

\- За вас заплатят, даже если у кого-то будет не хватать носа или пары пальцев, или чего-нибудь еще, - словно прочла его мысли орчиха, несколько мгновений противно хихикала, явно наслаждаясь напряженными лицами гномов, а потом продолжила: - Но удовольствие следует растягивать. Кожан будет лететь до Эребора примерно три ночи, а значит, времени у меня вполне достаточно, чтобы насладиться криками боли тех, кто убивал мой народ. Увы, я должна оставить вам жизнь, иначе награды мне не видать, но уж невредимыми вы не уйдете.

Последние слова она почти прошипела.

\- Пусть так, - не дрогнул Фили. – Но моего друга ты должна отпустить. У тебя есть мы, так что…  
\- Так что не вижу смысла в том, чтобы отказываться от удовольствия, - перебила его орчиха. – Вы – гномы, все там в своей горе родичи. Или, быть может, он не убивал орков?  
\- Сотни перебил, - прорычал от столба Двалин. – И еще тысячи прикончу. И начну с тебя, гадина.  
\- Это если выживешь, - осклабилась орчиха. – Палач, начинай.

Крики гномов смешались со свистом кнута и довольными воплями орков вокруг. Фили почувствовал, как Кили вцепился ему в руку, но даже не взглянул на него, не в силах отвести глаз от того, что творилось перед ним. Если бы он только мог что-то сделать, как-то помочь! Но окружившие их орки не давали даже пошевелиться. Кили рядом рычал и исходил проклятиями, Фили же не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Только смотрел. Палач был мастером своего дела, а вожак явно желала продлить удовольствие, так что крови пока что не было, лишь багровые рубцы один за другим вспухали на спине Двалина. Тот не кричал, только вздрагивал всем телом.

\- Ничего, - шепнул Фили один из орков. – Грод у нас палач опытный. Скоро твой приятель будет орать, как младенец, а потом и зубы о столб переломает. Если, конечно, мы раньше не выбьем. Времечко-то у нас есть, а характер у него… Ну да ничего, обломаем, - орк захихикал, потирая ладони, и Фили едва сдержался, чтобы не наброситься на него. 

О, сколько бы он отдал, чтобы вырвать глотку хотя бы этой твари, но прямо сейчас он мог лишь не отводить взгляда от Двалина, точно это могло чем-то тому помочь, да крепче стискивать руку Кили, удерживая брата на месте.

«Двалин силен, он выдержит, - думал Фили в отчаянии. – Он должен. И тогда мы сбежим».

Фили все-таки закрыл глаза. Но не от вида порки, а от камнем навалившегося вдруг понимания. Если кто-то и сбежит, то это они с Кили. А Двалин… им к нему не пробиться, не освободить, да и держат их в разных местах и ясно, как день, что времени искать его у них не будет. Только не теперь, не после того, как они назвались. А это значит… Это значит, что Двалина им придется бросить.

Фили до боли закусил губу и открыл глаза. От собственных мыслей тошнило сильнее, чем от наслаждающихся зрелищем морд орков и их хохочущей королевы. Он не должен этого делать, он обязан попытаться отыскать другой выход. Вот только Фили не знал какой.

\- Мы должны ему помочь, - почти неслышно сказал рядом Кили и Фили обдало волной стыда и отчаяния.  
«Что? – хотелось закричать ему. – Скажи, что делать?»

И в этот миг все вдруг закончилось.

\- Что же, - проговорила орчиха, разглядывая исполосованную спину Двалина, который обвис на веревках, но дышал, Фили видел. За время экзекуции он не издал ни звука и Фили бы гордился другом, если бы так сильно не стыдился себя. – Мы продолжим завтра. У нас еще много времени, чтобы хорошенько поработать над этим упрямцем.  
\- Ты сказала, что каждый получит тридцать ударов, - выкрикнул вдруг Кили. – Оставь его, возьми меня!

У Фили внутри все похолодело, и он невольно сильнее сжал пальцы, испугавшись, что орки сейчас схватят Кили и потащат к столбу. Но ничего не произошло. Вожак только злобно расхохоталась и помотала головой.

\- Ну уж нет, - протянула она. – Наследники Дубощита отправятся в путь невредимыми, я так решила. Да и зачем мне вы, когда вот он из тех, кого так приятно ломать. К тому же, заказчику он не нужен, речь шла о двух гномах, о вас, а в нем так много вкусного мяса. Увести!

Им больше не позволили сказать ни слова. орки, повинуясь приказу, обрушили на них тычки и пинки, и погнали к выходу, даже не дав бросить на Двалина хотя бы еще один взгляд. Теперь они окажутся здесь только завтра. 

«О, Махал, только бы Двалин был жив!» 

Фили от души понадеялся, что Махал услышит молитву, пусть даже она исходит от такого предателя, как он и бросил короткий взгляд на Кили. Тот плакал, кажется, этого не замечая. Слезы бежали по его лицу, промывая светлые дорожки в копоти и грязи, покрывающей кожу, терялись в бороде. Фили все отдал бы, чтобы коснуться его, утешить, но не мог. Он мог лишь думать о том, что скоро они снова окажутся в вонючей каморке, где мысли о том, что ждет их впереди будут бесконечно крутиться в голове, лишая остатков сил, приводя в отчаяние, не давая думать. Возможно, именно этого вождь и добивается. Допустить этого было никак нельзя. Вот только как? Ах, им бы хоть один лучик солнца. Чтобы проскользнул сюда, напомнил, что есть еще что-то наверху. Что-то кроме тьмы, вони и громкого, грубого хохота врагов. Но все это были пустые надежды, и рассчитывать гномы могли лишь на себя. Надо было держаться. Не сдаваться несмотря ни на что!

Фили вдруг зажмурился, заморгал от внезапной боли. Ощущение было таким, словно ему в глаз попала песчинка. Он потянулся было протереть глаза и неожиданно понял, что это искра. Но откуда здесь, у существ, боящихся огня, искры? Смаргивая наполнившие глаза слезы и щурясь, он пригляделся, и громко выругался, увидев, как один из орков, ухмыляясь, размахивает Кусачом. Кажется, он пытался рубить топором камень, но силенок не хватало и острое лезвие лишь высекало искры, точно просило помощи.

\- Они забрали его оружие, - сдавленно проговорил Кили.  
«Как и наше», - хотел было огрызнуться Фили, но не успел.

Орк снова взмахнул топором и опять черканул по скале, высек сноп искр, и в мозгу Фили будто что-то щелкнуло.

Все эти дни гномы старались выглядеть сломленными, сдавшимися (да что там, Фили почти так себя и ощущал), так что охрана, в конце концов, решила, что особых усилий они не стоят. Над ними смеялись, издевались, толкали и пинали, но постепенно позабыли о самом главном – заковывать. И теперь это оказалось весьма кстати.

Фили сжал горло одного из мелких гоблинов, что крутился рядом и, даже не заметив, выдавил из него жизнь, и метнулся к следующему. Кили следовал за ним и, прежде, чем орки сообразили, что происходит, четверо из них были мертвы. Надо было как можно скорее вооружиться, но Фили и не думал хватать то корявое, что орки называли мечами. Он рвался к топору Двалина.

Кили же оказался не так брезглив. Схватив нечто, отдаленно напоминающее клинок, он тут же прикончил попытавшегося напасть сбоку орка. Фонтан крови ударил ему в лицо, заставив на миг зажмуриться, но не остановил. Кили крутанул оружие в руке, приноравливаясь, и бросился догонять брата, который шел сквозь орков, как нож сквозь масло, и мало кто, повстречавшись с его кулаками, потом вставал. А если и так, за ним уже торопился Кили, у которого был меч.

Фили не запомнил, как добрался до орка с топором Двалина в руках. Он только успел заметить, что тот какой-то уж очень мелкий и не стал тратить силы, ограничившись одним хорошим ударом, от которого голова орка стукнулась о камень и раскололась. Фили почти не заметил этого, просто подхватил Кусача из разжавшихся рук, и вздрогнул от ненависти, увидев на светлой стали пятна ржи, и тут же развернулся, чтобы встретить врага. Кили встал рядом.

Орков было много и с верхних галерей, насколько хватало глаз, лезли новые и новые. Хорошо еще, что сбитые с толку твари пока не додумались привести лучников, но было понятно, что скоро все изменится, особенно, когда появится вожак. Нужно было как можно скорее решить, что делать дальше, вот только прижатые к скале гномы не могли даже с места сдвинуться, и, кажется, были обречены вечно отражать накатывающиеся волны врагов. Хотя, вечно бы не вышло, потому что силы их, чем дальше, тем быстрее таяли. Кусач становился все тяжелее и Фили сам чувствовал, что взмахи его сделались менее точными и более редкими. Кили, как мог, прикрывал его, но было понятно, что все вот-вот закончится. 

К несчастью, это было ясно не только им. Фили едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда перед ним, растолкав остальных орков, встал их с Кили охранник. Сейчас, когда голову туманила усталость, он казался еще больше. Но отступить, не использовав до конца отпущенный шанс они не могли. Вот только уже после первого обмена ударами стало ясно, что драться с гигантом им не под силу. Орк был свеж и могуч, а они почти выдохлись. К тому же, Фили уже до этого пропустил несколько ударов. Царапины, но кровь из них продолжала сочиться, а некоторые ощутимо жгло. Наверное, яд.

Новый удар отбросил Фили к стене и гном едва не выпустил топор. 

Топор!

Фили даже сумел выпрямиться и схватил за руку Кили, который уже собрался броситься вперед, закрывая его собой. Нужен все лишь один точный бросок. Только один! Оставалось надеяться, что на него достанет сил. Фили отчаянно взмолился Махалу, вскинул топор и метнул его в орка, и тут же, не выпуская руки Кили, бросил вперед. Он увидел еще, как Кусач вонзается глубоко в тело, как орк начинает заваливаться назад, в пропасть, а в следующий миг налетел на него, ухватился за мощные плечи и, чувствуя, как Кили наваливается на спину, понадеялся, что все рассчитал верно.

А потом они, все трое, полетели вниз.


End file.
